


The Star That Fell From Heaven

by lady_serai, Seraphim0



Series: A Dying Star [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Espada Ichigo, F/M, Graphic Violence, Implied Toshiro x Karin, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Segunda Etapa, The Ranks of the Espada are Altered, Time Skips, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_serai/pseuds/lady_serai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim0/pseuds/Seraphim0
Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight. Espada!Ichigo. Eventual Ichihime. Co-written by Lady Serai of FanFiction.net





	1. Be Careful Who You Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! I am back with a new story for the Bleach fandom! It is a canon divergence from episode 309 and chapter 420.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Rukia sat atop Sokyoku hill, looking upon the Seireitei. She tried to feel something other than despair, but that was all that she could bring herself to feel at this point. Rukia knew she should be happy. They had won after all.

To most in the Soul Society, things had never looked brighter. The traitor Sosuke Aizen had been defeated, forced to flee back to Hueco Mundo. His fellow traitors, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, were dead. His Espada had all been vanquished.

But that was only how it looked to those who had not taken part in the conflict. In truth, many Soul Reapers had been injured fighting during the Winter War and many were still with the scars they had received; scars that were both physical and psychological. It was especially hard on Rangiku, who had seen the man she loved killed before her eyes. It was hard for those who had to fight against those they had considered their mentors and friends. Captain Komamura and Shuuhei had to fight against Kaname Tousen, who was not only a friend, but also captain and a mentor. Despite both being wounded, they managed to defeat Tousen and asked Tousen not to lose himself because if they lose him they would lose part of themselves. Tousen thanked them and before he could get his final wish, Aizen killed him in front of Komamura and Shuuhei. Both were still aching for not being able to fulfill Tousen's final request to see their faces one last time.

Rukia herself had not escaped the war trauma free either. Kaien Shiba, her mentor and first friend, after she and Renji avoided each other had been killed by her hand years ago. Over the course of the war, it was like she had to kill him all over again. Subconsciously of course she knew it was not Kaien. It was an Espada who had taken over his corpse. But it was  _Kaien's_ face.  _Kaien's_ voice. It was like some part of her refused to make the distinction.

But that pain was nothing compared to that of the worse blow she had ever taken. The biggest blow of was to those who knew and loved Ichigo. There was no greater price of the Winter War than Ichigo. She could still remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Rukia had been observing the ongoing battle her brother and Captain Zaraki were involved in with none other than the Cero Espada within the protective barrier that Isane had put up around Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and herself. During the battle, Orihime had taken advantage of the opportunity to heal the four. Orihime stood over the four with her healing dome covering them healing them of their injuries. Rukia had been healed of all of her major injuries thanks to Isane, so she had stepped out to allow Orihime focus her power on the others. Rukia sat down on the sand to observe the battle._

_The Cero Espada fell to the ground with a large crash after being dealt a devastating blow delivered by Kenpachi and Byakuya. His monstrous form was now no more than a beaten and bloody corpse. It had been a long battle that Rukia had watched with Isane who had placed a protective barrier around her and the others when they had met Rukia after their battles had ended. Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime stood amazed as they watched both Byakuya and Kenpachi put their swords away now that their enemy had been defeated. There was no doubt that the Cero Espada had been very strong foe. His strength was terrifying even. But the strength of the two captains combined working together, the Cero Espada had no hope of ever defeating them._

_Once Isane had taken down the protective barrier, Byakuya looked over towards them then disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of her in a flash step. Rukia jumped surprised, while Byakuya maintained his emotionless expression and offered her a hand._

_"Are you alright Rukia? Are you uninjured?" Byakuya asked as he carefully assessed her for any remaining injuries._

_She smiled and took her brother's hand. "Yes, I'm alright brother," Rukia assured Byakuya as he pulled her off of the ground._

_While the others were relieved that the fight was over, Kenpachi was grouching about how lame the battle was, why the hell was the fighting even over already, and how the Cero Espada was supposed to be the strongest but he was nothing but a joke if you asked him, as he reached down to lift Yachiru onto his shoulders. Rukia couldn't help but smile. Some things will never change like Zaraki complaining about weak opponents._

_But as quickly as she had started smiling, a shiver went up her spine when she heard an all too familiar voice coming right behind them._

_"Well then." Kurotsuchi said as he walked up behind them, with Nemu following behind with a crate of...what looked like...arrancar corpses? God. Kurotsuchi always found new ways to disturb people. "It seems I should make the preparations to open another Garganta."_

_Before anyone could respond, a sound similar to a bell ringing pierced the silence that had set in. Everyone turned in it's direction and saw a small hell butterfly flying towards Byakuya, who in turn lifted his hand and allowed it to land on his index finger._

_"It seems that won't be necessary Captain Kurotsuchi." The 6th squad captain said as he listened to the hell butterfly's message. "New orders. All squads are to immediately return to the Seireitei. The traitor Sosuke Aizen has retreated. All those injured are to report to the 4th squad for medical treatment at once."_

_Rukia could not deny the relief that filled her when she heard that. They won. More specifically, **Ichigo** had won. She didn't have all the facts yet but she was sure that the orange haired substitute was responsible for their victory._

_Apparently the feeling was mutual. She was suddenly lifted off her feet when Renji hugged her from behind and laughed. She looked around and saw everyone else becoming ecstatic as well. Especially Orihime._

_"He did it." Inoue said as a tear of joy rolled down her eye. She then got up, ran in their direction and joined Rukia and Renji in their impromptu group hug. "Ichigo did it! He saved Karakura Town."_

_Rukia hugged her back. This moment was filled with such life and relief and above all, happiness. She could have sworn that she saw even Byakuya have a small grin on his face._

_If only they knew what was to follow._

_The journey through the Dangai was fairly normal. Half of them were sure this was the first time they weren't being chased by the cleaner._

_Once they got through, they were ambushed by members of the fourth, including Captain Unohana, who insisted on treating their injured members. Many of them insisted they were fine and did not require medical attention, but not even the great Byakuya Kuchiki was willing to deny Unohana when she had **that** **smile**  on her face._

_But because the fourth division was overflowing with injured people as it was, Rukia and Orihime convinced Captain Unohana to let them go to the fourth on a visitor bases rather than as patients, and to heal people if they could._

_Once they had arrived, they heard that Captain Hitsugaya had the worst injuries, so they decided that would be their first stop. Once they walked in, they saw Toshiro laying down on a cot, covered from head to toe in bandages. This especially applied to his shoulder. Based on the number of wrappings on it, it looked like someone had attempted to completely sever his arm. He didn't even notice them when they walked in at first. Instead, he was looking to the side._

_They followed his line of vision and saw Rangiku sitting next to him with tears in her eyes. She was clinging to Toshiro's outstretched hand like if she didn't; she would sink into the floor. What was odd though was that she did not seem to have a single wound on her person. Perhaps she was crying for letting her Captain get hurt._

_Rukia awkwardly knocked on the door. "Captain?"_

_Toshiro and Rangiku's heads snapped to the side at the sudden sound. Both seemed to relax when they saw who it was._

_"Orihime. Rukia." Toshiro said as a sad smile found its way onto his face._

_"We heard that you were badly injured. Do you need me to heal you?" Orihime asked politely._

_Toshiro put a hand up. "Thank you but I'm fine." Even as he said this, his entire body started shaking from leaning on his injured arm._

_Rukia narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "No. You're most definitely not." Honestly, boys!_

_Orihime looked at Rukia and thought over her annoyed comment. She looked and also took note of Toshiro's trembling form. She immediately ran to his side and a transparent golden shield formed over his injury._

_Even though he insisted he didn't need it at first, the small captain seemed to lean into the shield's comforting glow as the pain started to fade. "Thank you."_

_Rukia smiled and looked back to Rangiku. It was clear the ginger was trying her best not to break down into tears. "And you Rangiku? Are you injured?"  
_

_Rangiku looked up to her and faked a smile. "Oh no. I'm perfectly fine."_

_Rukia frowned at her answer. 'She is definitely not fine.' Rukia could tell that Toshiro knew what was wrong, but the fact that he didn't press the matter told her that it would be better if she didn't press it either. So she tried her best to change the topic._

_"So Aizen's run off, huh? We actually defeated him. At least, for the time being." Rukia started. "That reminds me, where's Ichigo? Does he need to be healed? I know he's tough but no one takes on Aizen without a few scares to show for it."_

_Both members of the tenth looked at Rukia with shock. The small girl flinched at their sudden stares. What was this? They were looking at her like she had grown a second head._

_Toshiro cleared his throat before responding. "Rukia, did you just say that you wanted to see Ichigo?"_

_Rukia gave him a look. "Yeah, where is he?"_

_Rangiku was the one to answer this time. "You mean, nobody told you?"_

_Rukia and Orihime looked to each other. 'Told them?'. Told them what. Orihime shield began to fade as her concentration slipped. Has something happened to Ichigo?_

_Rukia looked back to the white haired captain. "Told us what?"_

_Toshiro looked like he truly did not want to answer. Rukia could have sworn her heart stopped then and there. That could only mean it was bad. Had Ichigo...? Had he...? Rukia couldn't bring herself to even finish the thought._

_"I'm sorry." Toshiro said. "But is the Head Captain hasn't told you yet then..."_

_Rukia leapt forward before he could finish and grabbed his wrist. "No, Toshiro. Do not hold anything back from me. We were told Aizen was defeated which implied that Ichigo won. Toshiro, tell me what. Happened. To. Ichigo. Now." She demanded. The fact that she addressed him by his first name stressed the fact that she was serious._

_Toshiro looked at her with grief ever present in his eyes. He sighed before speaking. "Rukia..." He began. Time seemed to sit still as she waited on him to finish. "Ichigo...Ichigo is missing."_

_The words hit Rukia like a brick. Missing? How did that happen? How was that even possible?_

_"What...What are you talking about?" She asked, stumbling over her words as she did so.  
_

_Rangiku looked at her with sad eyes. "We don't know what happened. I saw him take Aizen to another area so he wouldn't hurt anyone. I felt their spiritual pressures spike as they fought. But all of a sudden, I saw a Garganta open in the distance, and both of their spiritual pressures just vanished."_

_A few moments ago, Rukia was certain someone was going to say that Ichigo was dead, which was equally hard to comprehend. But this, this was by far in a way worse. **Both** Ichigo  **and** **Aizen** disappeared into the Garganta. The reports said that Aizen retreated of his own free will. That added up to only one thing._

_"Are you saying that Aizen has Ichigo?" Rukia asked, praying...begging any higher power there was to say it wasn't true._

_Her prayers fell on deaf ears as Toshiro slowly nodded his head._

_"Wh-what?" Orihime said from beside him. She looked absolutely devastated. It was understandable. At this point, it had become common knowledge that Orihime was head over heels for Ichigo. And to hear that he was at the mercy of their sworn enemy. It had to be unbearable. Especially for the girl who had been Aizen's prisoner for days._

_Toshiro took her hand in his. "Orihime, I-"_

_He was stopped when she quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him with wide fearful eyes. "No. That can't be true. Please tell me it's not true." She said as tears started to leak from her eyes._

_Her reaction broke the young captains heart. He considered himself Ichigo's friend, but that could never compare to the feelings Orihime had for the boy. "I'm so sorry Inoue."_

_She covered her mouth with her hands and started to sob. "No...we...we have to go back. We have to save him!"_

_Toshiro gave her another heart-broken look. "Inoue, Unohana is the only captain not to be critically injured. We can't go right now."_

_"We have to!" She demanded in an desperate tone. "Ichigo went to save me right away! He didn't wait for anyone's permission! We have to leave now! We have to help him!" Her demanding voice was starting to lose its edge and give way to sobbing._

_Before she completely broke down, Rukia hugged her. It was true Rukia did not feel for Ichigo the way Orihime did, but he was like a brother to her. In the short time they had known each other he had become such a close friend. That put her in a unique position to understand Orihime's pain._

_Orihime then finally collapsed to her knees and buried her face in Rukia's shoulder. Rukia did her best to comfort her but there was no end to this pain in sight. Not for any of them._

_How did everything go so wrong so fast?_

* * *

That had been three months ago. No one had seen Ichigo in all that time. Their initial plan was to rescue him as soon as the captains had recuperated. Unfortunately, they had all been blindsided when they learned that Aizen had once again sealed all passage between Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society and the world of the living. This time not even Kisuke nor Kurotsuchi were able to break through. Ichigo was trapped, and there was nothing they could do.

Life still went on though. So much had happened since then. The Vizards had received an official pardon from the Soul Society for their assistance in the Winter War and three had been reinstated as captains. Kon had taken Ichigo's place and was attending school, with his human friends making sure he didn't act out.

The biggest change in Rukia's life though; Renji had confessed to her. She reciprocated his feelings in like and began a relationship. Without Byakuya's knowledge of course. If he found out then...Rukia shivered to think about what would happen to him.

But none of it stopped the pain. Guilt constantly ate away at Rukia. Ichigo had been taken to Hueco Mundo before they left. If they had stayed then maybe Ichigo would be here with them.

The worst part of it all though was Orihime. She didn't mean to add on to the pain of course, but it hurt all the same. Orihime came every single day to check on their progress. To see if there was any lead or breakthrough in getting to Ichigo. Each time they had to turn her away disappointed. After the school year had ended she stopped leaving the Soul Society all together. The day after summer started she came to her and asked to stay at Kuchiki manor until further notice. Rukia didn't have the heart to refuse her, nor did Byakuya have the heart to refuse Rukia. Orihime had completely ignored Uryu and Chad's pleadings to come back with them, stating she would only go back if Ichigo was with them.

"Rukia?" Renji's voice suddenly said.

Rukia looked back and saw her new boyfriend walking towards her.

"Hey Renji. What's up?" She said smiling.

He looked down at her and sighed. It was cold out so he had brought a blanket which he proceeded to wrap around her shoulders. "You know, the captain doesn't like you coming up here all by yourself all the time. Neither to I to be honest."

Rukia completely understood their sentiments. This was the very place where she had nearly been executed and Aizen had damaged her soul by shoving his hand through her chest. Rukia lightly pressed her hand against her chest. Shaking off her feelings, Rukia shook her head and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. "This is the only place where I can think." Rukia gazed ahead of her without looking at everything. "This is where Ichigo saved me."

Rukia didn't have to look at her boyfriend to know that he had a small smile on his face. "And threw you from the top of that damn cross to me."

Rukia chuckled as Renji knelt down so he was at eye level. "And you don't need to stay up here to think things over. If you want to talk you have me and your brother. What you  _need_  to do is sleep and eat. When was the last time you did either of those things?"

Rukia didn't answer. Not because she didn't want to. It was because she herself had no idea. She just couldn't bring herself to act like everything was normal. Not when Ichigo was elsewhere, probably suffering. Ichigo. A boy who never should have stepped foot in this world. A boy that she all but dragged in by giving him her powers. A boy that, if it weren't for her, would be with his father and sisters right now.

"Rukia." Renji began, breaking Rukia from her thoughts. "You okay? You spaced out for a minute."

Rukia smiled at him. "I'm fine." But she knew Renji could tell she was lying.

"Don't tell me you're still blaming yourself." Renji said. He knew she was carrying more than her fair share of guilt for what happened. He wished she would stop that. She always got so wrapped up in self blame. First with Kaien, now with Ichigo. They had avoided each other for forty years after she was adopted by Byakuya. Even then, he still heard about how close she had become to the thirteenth's lieutenant. He also heard about how he was possessed by a hollow and she was forced to kill him. At that time, like the moron he was, he chose not to help her. He wouldn't make that mistake this time.

"I can't help it. We were still in Hueco Mundo Renji. Still their after Aizen had taken Ichigo. If we had fought-"

"We would be dead." He interrupted. "We had no way of knowing what happened to him. Plus, if Ichigo were here, and he found out I let you blame yourself like this, he'd knock my ass into next year."

Rukia smiled at his attempts to cheer her up. But, now that she thought about it, he mainly cheered her up to soften the blow of something. Oh shit. Rukia sighed as she felt two familiar spiritual pressures as well as Orihime's rising, most likely due to her getting upset.

"They're at it again huh?" Rukia said bluntly.

Renji's smile dropped as she figured out what was going on. "Yeah."

Rukia got up and let the blanket fall behind her. "Let's break them up before the whole entire Seireitei is alerted to three angry teenagers fighting." She said before they flash stepped towards Kuchiki manor.

Once they got close they could hear indistinctive shouting from the inside. They opened the doors to find something very surprising.

Orihime was gripping the doorway as Uryu and Chad were at her feet trying to drag her away.

"Inoue! You have to come back! Tatsuki is worried about you!" Uryu shouted as he tried and continued to fail to get her to leave.

"I can't! Not without Ichigo! Let go of me!" She screamed back as she tried in vain to kick them off.

Rukia and Renji intervened at once. Renji held back Uryu and Chad while Rukia helped Orihime get to a standing position.

"That's enough out of both of you!" Renji said as he tried to get everyone to calm down.

"You can't seriously be supporting her!" Uryu shouted at Rukia. "She's a human being. You know she doesn't belong in the Soul Society like this."

Rukia turned back to the Quincy. "First of all, I think it's a little too much for you two to attempt to drag Orihime back when she clearly doesn't want to go back. Second, Orihime has the right to make her own decisions." But then Rukia turned back to the human girl. "That said, I tend to agree with the position Uryu is coming from. It's not healthy to spend such a long time away from your home."

"I already said, I can't. Ichigo is out there. God knows what Aizen is doing to him. I won't leave until I know he's okay." Inoue insisted, stagnant in her point of view.

 _'Great'_ They had this fight at least once a week. She was going to have to start again about how Orihime should go home when something interrupted her.

She felt something ominously familiar pressing on her. Spiritual pressure. Familiar spiritual pressure. Apparently, the others had recognized the spiritual pressure as Uryu formed his bow and Chad's arm transformed into Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

"Hollows." Uryu said as he formed his bow.

"Not hollows." Renji said as he drew Zabimaru. "Arrancars." Renji then charged out of the manor was was greeted by the sight of three large Garganta opening in the distant forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! We hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please review, follow, and/or favorite!
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Even The Devil Was Once An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Out of one of the Garganta came a strange looking arrancar. His mask was complete and it covered his entire head instead of just his face. The expression on the mask was of a smile and it had fangs in place of normal teeth. It was pure white and had two vertical lines that ran down his eyes and also had two horns on either side of his head that angled forward like the horns of a bull. He wore a white hakama and jacket like other arrancars and he kept his zipped down all the way except for some space at the bottom and a bit around the collar. Out of the back of his dome like mask came shoulder length black hair. Finally, at his left was his Zanpakuto held in a white sheath.

"Stop right there intruder!" The arrancar turned it's head and saw both Marechiyo and Isane behind him with their Zanpakuto drawn.

The arrancar said nothing. Both thought that he could have been one of the arrancar that was mentioned in their reports. Arrancars that did not look human in the least had very low intelligence. It explained his lack of speech. A moment later, they discovered how wrong they were.

The arrancar let out a pulse of spiritual pressure that knocked both lieutenants to the dirt and continued to hold them down.

It was agonizing. This spiritual pressure. It was so superior, so  _horrifying_  in comparison to their own that it was hard to breathe under it. Then, as soon as it had hit them. The spiritual pressure receded. Marechiyo and Isane were both confused until they looked up and saw the arrancar walking in the opposite direction.

It made perfect sense. That pulse was a warning shot. A taste of his power so they could know how insignificant they were compared to him. But Isane was not willing to let that stand.

She immediately jumped to her feet and held out her Zanpakuto. "Run, Itegumo!" Isane's Shikai released, taking the shape of a sword with two smaller blades on either side to act as cross guards, each about 45 degrees from the main blade.

She quickly flash stepped in front of the arrancar meaning to strike at it's mask. Before her sword even got close, the arrancar's hand shot up and caught her blade. Before Isane could react, he pushed the blade back towards her with such force that one of her cross guards ran through her, piercing her heart. She let out a strangled cry before the pain caused her to fall over blood pooling around the woman's body. Isane was dead within seconds.

"You bastard!" Marechiyo yelled as Isane hit the ground and blood pooled around her. "Crush him, Gegetsuburi!" His Zanpakuto became a flail attached to the hilt. Marechiyo threw the spiked ball at the arrancar only to have the arrancar in question catch it again.

This time, he ran circles around Marechiyo using sonido, causing the chain to wrap around Marechiyo's neck. As it happened Marechiyo did his best to undo the chain by grabbing at the part around his neck but it was no use. All of a sudden, the arrancar stopped his running and threw the ball towards a tree branch. The ball went over the tree and acted as a counter weight that pulled Marechiyo to the branch and hung him from it. He still kicked wildly and tried to get lose but eventually his movements got slower and slower until they stopped all together.

After all was said and done, the white-masked arrancar walked away, leaving Isane for dead while Omaeda choked to death.

* * *

Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime ran towards the Garganta nearest to them. Some were actually hopeful. If the Gargantas were open again then maybe they could get to Ichigo. However, their sense of hope was replaced by surprise when they saw who was coming through the Garganta.

It was Yammy. The Diez turned Cero Espada that supposedly died at the hands of Byakuya and Kenpachi. He was in his sealed form which was still easily twice the size of anyone there. He also had a pissed of look on his face. It only worsened when he caught sight of Renji, Rukia, and Chad.

"You! I remember you brats!" Yammy yelled before charging a cero in his mouth then firing it.

Renji grabbed onto Orihime and Rukia and flash stepped the both of them out of the way while Uryu did the same with Chad using Hirenkyaku.

"How is this even possible?" Rukia said as she pulled her Zanpakuto out. "My brother destroyed you. We saw your body."

**"It was a simple matter."**  A booming voice answered before Yammy could. The group turned and much to Rukia's shock and horror, it was yet another Espada thought to be dead. This one was Aaroniero, the Noventa Espada that took the form of Kaien Shiba. At this time he was wearing his large tube shaped mask.

**"The Hogyoku grants the desires of its' master.**  In other words, we were revived simply because Lord Aizen willed it." Aaroniero stated, his higher voice coming in towards the end.

**(Soundtrack: Bleach OST - Invasion)**

Rukia looked between the two Espada. Even though these two were the weakest among the Espada in their sealed states, Yammy could become Cero when he used Resurreccion. She wasn't sure their group could take both of them.

Apparently, Uryu had the same idea. He used Hirenkyaku to appear behind Yammy and fire a volley of arrows at him. The broke against his hierro but it still clearly caused him pain because he turned towards the Quincy in anger and tried hitting him with another cero. Uryu narrowly dodged it and backed away, firing more arrows at the large Espada. Yammy became outraged and ran in his direction to fight the Quincy, completely unaware that Uryu was luring him away.

"Nice one Uryu." Renji said under his breath. Then he turned to the healer of their group. "Inoue, you should follow him in case he gets hurt."

Orihime nodded and ran off in the direction that Uryu and Yammy went, leaving Rukia, Renji, and Chad with Aaroniero.

"Alone at last." Aaroniero said before removing his mask and revealing the face of Kaien Shiba.

Chad's eyes went wide when he saw this. "Ichigo?"

"No Chad." Rukia said quickly. "That's the face of Kaien Shiba, a former member of squad thirteen. I know the resemblance to Ichigo is uncanny but that's not him."

Renji looked at his tiny comrade in shock as she explained. Of course, he did hear about an Espada who took Kaien's form from her over the last three months but he wasn't expecting to ever see it himself.

This would be a hard fight. From what she told him, Aaroniero also had all of Kaien's abilities as long as his form was hidden from sunlight. It was the middle of the night so they were going to have to fight him as Kaien.

Fighting Kaien Shiba wasn't going to be easy was the understatement of the year.

* * *

Uryu continued to fire volleys of arrows at Yammy until they were far enough from the group. But now that they were here, to say that he had no idea what to do would be an understatement. It had already been made painfully clear that his arrows would not pierce Yammy's hierro.

Before he had to dwell on it any more, a voice shouted out. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" A golden arrow shot from behind Yammy and pierced his shoulder.

"Aaaaahhhh!" The Diez yelled in pain as Orhime ran up towards Uryu.

The Quincy looked at her in surprise. He knew she had been training with some Soul Reapers during her time in the Soul Society but to be able to break through an Espada's hierro like that was beyond what he was expecting.

"You brat!" The Diez yelled as his rage literally caused him to begin to glow red.

Both humans looked towards him. His clothes had been torn at the shoulder from Orihime's attack which showed off his gothic 10 tattoo. But his changing appearance was what caught their eye. Just like in Hueco Mundo, his body started to grow as he got angrier. Eventually he was easily five times the size of a normal human. But he didn't stop there. He grabbed his Zanpakuto from its hilt and yanked it out. "Enrage, Ira!"

Yammy's form continued to grow as he entered Resurreccion. Just like last time, his number also started to change. But this was different. Rather than the one disappearing, it was the zero tattoo that began to vanish from his skin. Once the zero was gone the number continued to change. The top of the one curved to the right and a horizontal line connected to it. By the time his Resurreccion was complete, Yammy was the size of a skyscraper, and his spiritual pressure was equally monstrous. However, his number had changed to a seven instead of a zero.

"A seven?" Orihime asked as Yammy looked down on them.

Yammy sneered. Clearly his new rank bothered him. He raised one of his many legs intending to squash them then and there.

Orihime and Uryu instinctively raised their arms above their heads to brace themselves. Yet, nothing happened. Both were confused until they looked up and saw Kenpachi using his zanpakuto to keep Yammy's leg up. The Captain of the eleventh looked back to them with a glare.

"What are you waiting for?! Get outta here! You'll only get in the way!" He yelled at them.

They followed his instructions and ran back in the direction that Aaroniero was fighting the others. Once they were gone, Kenpachi moved his zanpakuto sharply against the Diez turned Septima's leg, leaving a large gash. The pain caused Yammy to stumble back howling and snarling, which didn't faze Kenpachi one bit. In fact, a big smile broke across his scarred face as Kenpachi leapt forward and with one swift horizontal swipe of his sword, Yammy's leg was severed angering the Septima even more.

Kenpachi cackled. "Oh, this is fun! C'mon an' fight me!" Kenpachi gleefully charged towards the enraged Espada.

Uryu and Orihime were running back to the group to assist them with their own fight. Orihime turned to Uryu, meaning to ask if he was alright but was greeted with a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

He turned to her to answer. "Well, I'm just trying to figure out why Yammy's rank changed."

Orihime nodded. "I noticed, too. Wasn't he the Cero?"

"I mean, his spiritual pressure doesn't feel like it's decreased in the least. So for his rank to go down like that-" Uryu stopped as realization hit him.

Orihime looked to him when he suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"If he's still just as strong as he was in Hueco Mundo, and his rank is seven now, that means that Aizen has six new Espada that are more powerful than he is right now."

Inoue looked a him in a mixture of shock and horror. Stronger than he was now? As he was now, he could have squashed them like bugs and there were six Espada above him?

How was that possible? And a better question: how could they ever hope to defeat opponents like that? And what would the new Cero be like?

* * *

Aaroniero had released Nejibana already. Renji and Rukia had done the same with their own shikai and Chad had both of his arms in fullbring mode.

This was not like the fight between Rukia and Aaroniero in Las Noches. At that time, the shapeshifting Espada used Kaien's memories as a way of knowing Rukia's fighting style and techniques. This time however, he had no memories of Chad or Renji to work with, giving them the upper hand.

Getting anxious with the direction the battle was turning, Aaroniero lunged towards Rukia with Nejibana only for her to flash step out of the way. He growled in frustration only to stop when he saw a smirk on her face. Realizing what it must be, the Noventa looked down to see a circle of ice forming beneath him, which had been previously hidden by the grass. Before he could react, Rukia finalized her technique.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia raised her blade and the circle that enclosed Aaroniero sprung up into a pillar of ice. Aaroniero's vain attempt to get out first led to only his head sticking out of the pillar while the rest of his body was immobilized.

Next, Chad ran at him with Brazo Derecha de Gigante and punched the Espada in the face with incredible force. The shock wave generated from it forced Aaroniero to revert back to his true form. Gone was the face of Kaien Shiba, replaced by a test tube like container with two skulls floating through it.

Chad then raised Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and charged La Muerte before unleashing it, sending yet another devistating blow to the Espada. Chad had punched through the glass container and crushed one of the skulls, while the ice holding him cracked in the exact shape of a skull from the impact.

The ice pillar collapsed, as did Aaroniero's body. The second skull rolled aimlessly on the ground with its larger body now destroyed.

**"Impossible. Bested yet again by mere Soul Reapers. Simply not possible."**  It's deep voice said.

Renji looked at the disembodied skull on the ground. God, it was creepy. What were they supposed to do now? Smash it? Leave him to die?

Apparently they wouldn't have to answer that question. Before Renji got the chance to voice those questions, a dense spiritual pressure came crashing down on them.

This was hard to even breathe under, much less move. It was roughly equal with Kenpachi while he had his eye patch on. The three of them turned to the source of it and what they saw shocked them all. It was the very same arrancar that had killed Isane and Marechiyo.

Even though it was an arrancar approaching, it was Aaroniero that seemed to be the most terrified.

**"Lu...ci...fer."**  Aaroniero spoke between pauses, as though he was to scared to form the full word.

A moment later, the group saw exactly why he was afraid. The unnamed arrancar neared the Noventa and lifted it's boot before bringing it down and crushing the skull like an insect.

Rukia looked at the newcomer with horror at his actions. "What the hell? What kind of monster does that to their own comrade?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but still heard by the arrancar.

_**"Spare me the moral attitude."**_  The arrancar finally said. It's voice was terribly distorted and screechy.  _ **"When you're an Espada you win your battles and you win them all. If you can't, you die. That is the law of Hueco Mundo."**_

Renji growled as he raised Zabimaru towards the arrancar. "So you're an Espada then?"

_**"That's right. And based on your spiritual pressure, I'm gonna guess that you're a lieutenant."**_  The arrancar, now identified as an Espada answered.  _ **"That ain't saying much though. In the time I've been here I already killed two lieutenants. They were as weak as bugs."**_

Rukia eyes widened in shock. Besides them, the only spiritual pressures that she felt were Captain Zaraki, Isane, and Marechiyo. Isane and Marechiyo...who's spiritual pressures had disappeared some time ago. They...were dead? Just like that?

Renji had a less shocked and more violent response to the Espada that killed to of his comrades. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru extended and whipped towards the Espada. But as it neared, the Espada simply raised a hand and caught Zabimaru as if it were nothing.

Then Rukia made her move and flash stepped behind the Espada, leaping up so she could bring Sode no Shirayuki down on him.

The Espada looked to the side and saw the attack coming. He then strengthened his hold on Zabimaru and flung it towards Rukia, sending Renji who was holding the hilt along with it.

Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden action. She couldn't get out of the way in time. But just before either could accidentally be cut by the other's blade, Chad jumped in and used his armored arms as shields to protect them both. But the impact still caused both Soul Reapers to crash into Chad and all three fell to the ground.

The Espada looked at them with disinterest as a cero formed between his horns.  _ **"Pathetic."**_  The cero grew in size and the power the radiated form it was terrifying.

However, just before the cero could be discharged, an arrow of light came out of nowhere and struck his right horn. His horn shattered and the cero went off right then, inches away from his mask.

The three looked towards the source of the arrow and saw Uryu running towards them with Orihime.

"Nice shootin' Ishida!" Renji said as he got up.

_**"Damn Quincy."**_  The Espada's voice rang. They all turned and saw that a portion of his mask had been destroyed by the blast. His left horn was intact, but the fragment just below it that covered his eye was gone. Now visible was an evil yellow iris with what looked like a tattoo stretching from his horn down to his eye. Even though the rest of his mask was on his face, it was badly cracked.

Rukia was taken back by the sight of his yellow eye and backed away slightly. As she did so, she noticed Orihime and Uryu go stiff in the corner of her eye. She turned fully and saw both of them looking at the Espada with pure horror.

"What's the matter with you two?"

Uryu was the first to speak, his eyes never leaving the Espada's mask. "Th-that mask." He said stuttering. "That's the mask that Ichigo wore when he turned into a hollow."

Rukia turned back towards the Espada with wide eyes only to see it starting to  _remove_  pieces of its' cracked mask.

_**"Uhhh. This mask is so annoying. I wonder why Lord Aizen went through the trouble of making it."**_  The Espada groaned as it removed the mask fragment around its mouth and jaw. "I just realized something though. I never introduced myself."

Rukia and the others were struck with shock and terror as he spoke. Now that the mask was off his mouth, his voice was no longer distorted. 'That voice...It couldn't be."

The Espada removed the remaining parts of his mask, confirming her fears. His left horn remained. Unlike the rest of his mask, it appeared to actually be coming out of his skull. The tattoo that overlapped his yellow eye went down to his jaw. He also had shoulder length black and spiky hair. But what was truly horrifying was that his right eye was a familiar chocolate brown. And his face...It was  _Ichigo's face. Ichigo's voice. Ichigo's brown eye. Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Ichigo._  Ichigo was the one standing in front of them.

"My name is Lucifer Sombra (1-2). I am the leader of the Espada." Ichigo said with a sadistic smile none of them thought was even possible for him.

"Ichigo." Orihime said as tears spilled from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes.
> 
> (1) Lucifer - The name of a fallen angel.
> 
> (2) Sombra - Spanish for 'Shadow'.
> 
> Thanks for the support!
> 
> And please review, and leave kudos!


	3. Gaze Into The Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Unohana looked over the body of Isane in sadness. Her lieutenant had always been so loyal. So gentle. And someone had butchered her. With her own Zanpakuto no less.

The grieving captain looked to the side and saw some unseated officers from the second trying to cut Marechiyo down from where he had been hung. He too had been done in by his very own Zanpakuto.

It was a disgrace. A Zanpakuto was a Soul Reaper's ally through thick and thin. She had known Isane for a long time. She knew she had a good relationship with her Zanpakuto. She would have died before allowing her blade to be harmed, and that very same blade was used to cut through her heart.

Unokana was pulled from her thoughts by someone calling out to her. "Captain Unohana!" She turned in the direction of the voice and saw a Soul Reaper she didn't recognize running towards her. "You're needed right away. The human, Yasutora Sado, along with Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Komamura are in need of immediate medical assistance!"

* * *

(Earlier)

Orihime looked at Ichigo in shock. Despite the changes in his appearance and attire, this was him. This was Ichigo. Excitement bloomed in her chest so fully that she forgot everything else that was taking place. If someone had asked her what her name was at that moment than she wouldn't have been able to answer. She forgot all about the Espada. About the Soul Society. Even about her friends around her, looking at their now dark haired friend in awe.

"Ichigo?" She said, reaching out a hand in his direction.

Ichigo sneered at her question and narrowed his dual colored eyes at her. "Weren't you listening? The name's Lucifer. Who's Ichigo?"

Orihime withdrew her hand sharply as if she had been stung. 'Who's Ichigo'?

 _'What does...how could he...'_ Her thoughts were jumbled and incomplete just before something struck her. A moment ago, he had bragged about killing those two lieutenants.  _'Kill? Ichigo..._ _ **killed**_ _someone?'_ Orihime looked back up to him and saw that awful yellow eye and horn on him. Just like...just like during his fight with Ulquiorra.

_'Ichigo...what did Aizen do to you?'_

"'Who's Ichigo'?!" Rukia's voice snapped Orihime out of her thoughts. "What are you talking about?! Don't you remember use Ichigo?!"

"Remember you?" Ichi...no... _Lucifer_  asked as he looked on them with no hint of recognition in his eyes. "Sure I do. Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six. Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of squad thirteen. Uryu Ishida, Quincy. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue, humans with spiritual powers. Lord Aizen had me memorize the files he's kept on each of you."

"'Lord Aizen'?! What the hell are you talking about Ichigo?!" Renji asked, not believing his eyes or his ears as his friend talked and acted like he worked for Aizen.

Lucifer sneered. "There's that damn name again." As another cero charged on the tip of his horn.

"El Directo!" Chad's fist coated itself in light as he launched it towards Lucifer.

Lucifer dodged it, but the sudden movement caused the cero to disappear. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath as he landed.

Chad looked back to the others. "Listen to me. You all need to hone in on the spiritual pressure of the nearest captain and run. I'll hold him off."

"Are you insane?!" Uryu all but screamed. "Do you feel the power he has?! All of us put together will barely do anything and you want to fight him alone?!"

"I never said that. I said I would delay him." Chad said as he looked forward again.

Uryu let the depth of his friend's words sink in.  _Delay._ He knew exactly what that meant. Chad had absolutely no intention of surviving this encounter. Only getting them enough time to get away. "Chad." He said softly.

Chad didn't turn to face him. "I don't know what it is that Aizen's done to Ichigo but it's clear he doesn't recognize us. If we really are strangers to him then he probably won't have any problems with killing us either. The only chance we have is if you get a captain over here right away. I'm the only one without a technique that let's me move faster, so I'll only slow you down. You need to leave NOW."

Everyone took in Chad's rare words. He wasn't wrong about Ichigo or his power. In fact, even if they high tailed in back here with a captain, Chad's chances were slim if he stayed here alone. Slowly, it dawned on everyone else what his intentions were. No one wanted to accept that plan, but they did accept that it was the only plan they had. Everyone except Inoue.

"No." Orihime said. "You can't just sacrifice yourself. What good will that do anyone?"

"It will get you out of here. That's what matters."

"No. I won't just-" Orihime was cut off when something hit her hard in the back of her head. Black spots decorated her vision before the world fell out from under her and she passed out.

The blunt instrument which knocked her out was revealed to be the hilt of Zabimaru. "Sorry about this Inoue." Renji said before heaving her up and over his shoulder. With that done, he gave one last look to Chad. "Are you sure about this?"

"No." Their giant friend admitted silently. "But I can't think off anything else."

Renji nodded before he and the others used flash step and Hirenyaku to get out of there.

With them gone, Chad turned towards Lucifer only to find the Espada staring him down.  _'I know you don't remember this Ichigo, but a long time ago you and I made a pact. Whatever if precious to me, you would protect it with your life. I made the same promise to you. And I plan to uphold that now.'_ Chad said as his arms became coated in their fullbring armor. ' _Even if it means you're the one I have to protect them from.'_

"Yo, why'd your friends just up an' leave you like that?" Lucifer asked as Chad approached him.

Chad didn't reply. He simply focused on concentrating all of his spirit energy towards his fists.

Lucifer gave him a look. "Strong silent type, eh? Fine then." Lucifer said, not responding in the least as Chad broke into a run and charged at him.

Chad had all the power he could muster focused into El Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo. He wasn't expecting it to do much damage. But he didn't need it to. Only enough to buy himself and his friends just a little more time.

Lucifer didn't react until the very last second. Just as Chad's fist was about to strike his chest, Lucifer's hand shot up with inhuman speed and actually  _caught_ Chad's fist.

Chad's eyes went wide as the shockwave from his punch caused the ground behind Lucifer to crack in the shape of a skull, but left the Espada himself unharmed.

Lucifer scoffed at Chad's confused expression and kicked him in the knee with enough force to shatter his leg. The impact made Chad yell as he was forced to his knees while Lucifer kept a firm grip on his fist. Lucifer then walked up behind him and placed his foot on his former friends back and forced him to the ground. Chad turned his head in the dirt to get a look at Lucifer, who seemed to be examining his arm with a sick smile on his face.

"What an odd looking arm you have here." The Espada said coldly as he ran his index finger along the white coated limb. He then stopped and paced his hand on Chad's elbow while the other gripped his fist. "I wonder what it would look like if it bent the  _other way._ "

Chad's eyes went wide with horror as he felt Lucifer apply pressure to his elbow and try to force it in the opposite direction. Chad tried his best to keep his arm straight but his old friend proved to be stronger.

**CRACK!**

The Fullbringer let out an agonizing yell as his arm gave off a sickening sound and was forced to bend the wrong way.

Ichigo's new sadistic nature did not seem to be satisfied though. The Espada then proceeded to pull his arm strongly, adding to the pain Chad already felt. Bones popped once again as the arm came out of its' socket. Just as quickly, flesh tore from flesh and Chad's arm was wrenched from his body.

Chad let out another scream as his arm was forcefully torn from him. Lucifer took his boot off of Chad's back, allowing the other a chance to grab onto his shoulder in an effort to stem the blood flow.

Chad looked at the Espada, who didn't even seem to notice him. Instead he was staring at the disembodied arm in his hands. Chad had never been scared of Ichigo before. He knew some people at school who were because of all the fights Ichigo got himself into. Even Orihime was scared of him the first time she saw him with a hollow mask on. But Chad never felt that way. He always felt this level of comfort one would expect to have by being in the company of a friend. But now, he wasn't just scared of Ichigo. He was  _terrified_  of him.

It wasn't the action of mutilating him itself that caused that terror though. It was the mere fact that Ichigo was even  _capable_ of that kind of evil. Not to mention the pleasure he took in doing it. Chad found himself wondering if this was actually Ichigo, or just another shapeshifting Espada. He prayed for the later, hoping his best friend had not truly become the monster in front of him.

Apparently, what they had seen so far was only the tip of the iceberg. Chad's eyes finally caught Lucifer's as he looked over the arm. It wasn't a look of being impressed with his actions or anything. This was the way a starving man looked at food. Chad could only look in shock and disgust as his oldest friend opened his mouth and  _bit_ into his arm. He then pulled his head back revealing bare bone as the arm's muscles and flesh had been taken into his mouth.

Chad could't believe his eyes. What he was seeing...it was hard to that anyone was capable of doing it, much less Ichigo. These weren't the actions of a human being. They were the actions of a wild animal. The actions of a  _hollow_. He couldn't help it. The dark skinned man emptied the contents of his stomach.

Lucifer was none the wiser though. Arrancars were still hollows after all. And even though they didn't need to eat to survive anymore, they could still eat for comfort. Aaroniero ate Kaien Shiba's corpse. Yammy sucked out people's souls. This was no different.

Eventually, Lucifer dropped the skeletal remains of the Fullbringer's arm to the ground. Blood had stained his white clothing. He barely even noticed. Lucifer looked down at the fullbring, who's last meal was coming back up with a vengeance.

Lucifer looked at the giant in disgust. "Well that's unappetizing. I'm a little off my meal now." Lucifer said with a scowl that was all too familiar on Ichigo's face. But then, a grin that was all too common for his hollow found its' way onto his face. "But who knows, maybe killing you will lift my spirits."

Chad scrambled away in horror, not even feeling the pain from losing his arm anymore as adrenaline kicked in. He used his remaining arm and both legs to crawl away until his back hit a tree. Then he simply went rigid with fear. God, he was scared. He was terrified, of Ichigo of all people. But this wasn't Ichigo any longer. It struck Chad that their Ichigo might truly be gone for good. If their was any part of the Ichigo he once knew remaining, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have killed two people. He wouldn't even have the heart to kill that Espada. But above all, he never would have mutilated his oldest friend.

Lucifer approached slowly, intentionally so that the human before him would writhe in terror. Each Espada had their own Aspect of Death over which they governed. As for him, his Aspect of Death was Fear. The more panicked the people around him were, the stronger he became. And Lucifer did so love power. Which is what made opportunities like this so alluring.

He wasn't why these people were acting like they knew him. He didn't know why they were calling him Ichigo. To be honest, he didn't care.

Before he could act on his intense desire to kill, he was interrupted by an authoritative, if somewhat young voice. "Stop right there arrancar."

Lucifer turned and saw four more people he didn't recognize, accompanied by the first four that he saw after killing Aaroniero, with the exception of the orange haired girl. The first two seemed like normal Soul Reapers. One had no sleeves on his Shihakushō and had three long scars running down his face with a 69 tattoo on his his cheek. The other had blond hair that covered his left eye and a Zanpakuto with the shape of a rectangular hook.

The other two both wore white, indicating their status as captains. The first was as much a midget as the dark haired girl, with the addition of white hair and turquoise eyes. The second was downright bizarre in his appearance. He looked like a dog, fur and all.

And all of them looked at Lucifer with the same utter shock that the first group did. "Ichigo! What is the meaning of this?!" The animal like captain shouted at him.

Lucifer glared daggers back at the captain. "I'm getting tired of saying this." He said under his breath before shouting out. "I am not Ichigo! My name is Lucifer Sombra! I am an Espada of Lord Aizen!"

"Lord Aizen?!" Hitsugaya repeated as he looked at the man before him which was far different from the friend he had come to know.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Captain." Rukia said from beside him. She had been so desperate to get help for Chad that she neglected to mention that Ichigo was their enemy at the moment. Apparently she made the right decision, judging by Chad's missing arm. "He's an Espada now but that's not it. It's like he doesn't remember any of us. I don't think he realizes what he's doing."

Both captains and lieutenants looked at her in shock.

"That's not good." Shuhei said as he raised his sealed Zanpakuto. "We're all familiar with just how powerful Ichigo is. And it seems like he's only gotten stronger, with the addition of having lost his conscience. That means no holding back. Reap, Kazeshini." Shuhei explained before releasing his Shikai.

Both captains seemed to agree as they raised their own swords. "Bankai!"

Hitsugaya wings of ice flapped out behind him as Komamura's giant stood up beside him.

Lucifer grinned wickedly as he saw the power displayed before him. This was going to be fun!


	4. And The Abyss Gazes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer looked at the captains and lieutenants with pure delight. He hadn't had a good fight since Grimmjow and Hallibel double teamed him. This was going to be fun!

"Two captains at once, eh?" The Espada said as he raised his hand and what looked like a cero formed in it. "This should be interesting. Let the games begin!" Then, instead of discharging the cero, Lucifer  _threw it_. It escaped his grasp and went flying towards Izuru like a baseball.

Kira looked at in with wide eyes. He had never seen a cero not go off like that. What was it...?

"Get down now!" Hitsugaya yelled as he flew towards Izuru. The cero went off in midair and a huge explosion erupted in front of them.

The rest of the group looked in shock. Based on the power behind that explosion, they wouldn't be surprised if both of them were unconscious. As the dust cleared, they were rewarded by the sight of Izuru being uninjured. However, Hitsugaya was badly burned from the explosion and his ice wings were shattered from shielding the blond lieutenant.

Shuuhei looked intently to make sure his friend was okay. "What the hell?! Was that a cero?"

Lucifer snickered. "It wasn't. That's called a grenada (1). It's not as fast as a cero but it's five times stronger."

Izuru looked down at Toshiro in shock. Five times as strong as a cero and he just took it full force? "Captain, are you okay?" He inquired worriedly as he helped the white haired boy to his feet.

"I'm fine." He muttered. It was an obvious lie. The truth was that his entire body ached and he could hear Hyorinmaru groan in pain in the back of his mind. Lucifer wasn't lying about the power behind that grenada.

Shuuhei glared back towards Lucifer before he sent his scythe like Zanpakuto flying towards him. Before the blade got close Lucifer vanished from sight only to reappear next to Shuuhei. Before he could react, Lucifer held out his hand and in it black reishi began to gather and take form. The reishi then solidified into a sword of black light that ruffly resembled Tensa Zangetsu. Shuuhei reacted quick with the blade in his other hand and used it to block said reishi blade, but was still pushed back slightly by the force behind it.

Meanwhile, Uryu looked at the Espada with wide eyes. It wasn't over his friend being an arrancar. He had already come out of the initial shock from that. It was the way he moved when dodging Shuuhei's attack. " _That didn't sound like a sonido. And it was somehow different from a flash step."_ Uryu thought to himself before the final explanation occurred to him.  _"Hirenyaku?!"_

Back with the aforementioned Espada, he was still pressing his blade against Shuuhei's when Izuru flash stepped behind him. Lucifer glared at him as he raised his sword but still managed to take his other hand of his blade and raise it in the blond's direction. The same way the first sword appeared, a small dagger of reishi appeared in his other hand and managed to block Wabisuke.

While the lieutenants kept him at bay, Hitsugaya leapt into the air and swung his sword in the Espada's direction, sending a stream of ice his way. Izuru and Hisagi jumped out of the way just as it came down. Lucifer looked up and sneered before jumping into the air to dodge as well. As he did so, the ice hit his leg before coming to settle and freeze on the ground. Lucifer looked down to see his leg completely encased in ice. He struggled to get it loose or break the ice but it didn't work. He heard metal shifting and looked up to see Komamura's giant holding it's sword high in the air.

The wolf-like captain looked at Lucifer with regret in his eyes.  _"I'm sorry Ichigo, but it's clear that you won't stop until you are close to death. Forgive me for what I'm about to do."_ Komamura then swiped his sword downwards which and his giant avatar mimicked his movements.

Lucifer glared fiercely at the oncoming sword before grunting and forming another dagger in his hand. When the bankai hit, the entire ground collapsed beneath it's mighty blade and covered the area with dust.

Rukia and the others looked at the scene in horror. They had called the captains there to help but she never thought they would take things that far. She doubted even Ichigo could survive a strike like that. But what happened next made a small part of her wish that he had died.

Komamura sighed as he went to lift his sword, but to his surprise, he couldn't move his sword hand. He tried again but his sword wouldn't budge. Komamura looked over at his bankai and noted his bankai couldn't move as well. Golden-eyes widened when he saw the reason why his bankai and in turn why he couldn't move.

Lucifer was now positioned along the body of his bankai's sword. With both hands, he was pushing it down to keep it from moving. It made sense now. When he moved his bankai moved with him. Likewise, when his bankai couldn't move neither could he. But the question remained, how did he break free from Hitsugaya's ice. The captain turned to where Lucifer had been and got his answer. The large tower of ice was still there. And it  _still_ contained Lucifer's leg. It had been severed from his body.  _"He cut off his own leg to get free?"_

The rest of the group caught on quickly and turned to Lucifer for confirmation. His leg had indeed been cut off at the calf, but the odd thing was that there was very little blood, and black reishi was sparking along the wound.

**(Soundtrack - Bleach OST 3-La distancia para un duelo)**

Lucifer then whipped his head around to face the body Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō and tightened his grip on the blade, causing a large crack to appear down it. Lucifer put more force into it and completely broke the tip of the sword from the rest of it, then threw the humongous blade at the disembodied armor, piercing it right through the chest plate.

Komamura gasped in pain as an identical hole was ripped through his chest and out his back. The pain was debilitating and caused the captain to fall forward.

Rukia ran towards the Captain of the Seventh when she saw him collapsed, blood pooling around him. "Captain Komamura!" As soon as she was close enough, she started healing him with what healing kido she knew. Rukia tried her best but the bleeding slowed and did not stop. She now realized they may have made a mistake by leaving Orihime back at Kuchiki manor. She turned Komamura over to treat the worst spot and discovered the captain to be unconscious.

Everyone was so worried about their fallen comrade, they nearly missed the sinister laugh coming from behind them. Lucifer was right there, hovering in the air over the fallen giant. "Well that was fun. Who's up next?"

Toshiro looked at his former friend in genuine fear.  _"How has he become this strong? Moreover, what happened to him to make him change so much?"_ The smaller captain pondered as he recalled old memories of the strong, loyal, if somewhat moody teenager he knew. Know looking at him, he no longer recognized the person looking back towards him. He then looked towards Komamura and cringed at the sight of his comrade in disarray. Rukia was good with kido but they clearly needed a member of the fourth. Hitsugaya reluctantly turned to face Shuuhei and Izuru. "Listen to me you two. I need you to get Captain Komamura to the fourth squad immediately."

Izuru turned towards him and gave him a  _have you lost your mind_  look. "What?! Are you insane?! He'll kill you the moment we're gone!"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at Izuru. "If that is true then it will happen with or without you here. But one thing is certain, Captain Komamura  _will_ die if he doesn't get medical attention."

Izuru opened his mouth to argue again but Hitsugaya's glare shut him up. "And that is the end of the discussion. With Captain Komamura incapacitated I am the only ranking officer of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads present. You will leave and you'll leave NOW!"

Kira had known Toshiro for a long time through Momo. He had known him in his time as a third seat, and then a captain shortly there after. But in all that time, he had never known him to be scared. Scared for others, like Rangiku or Momo absolutely. But this wasn't that. He was scared for not only those around him, but for himself. He wasn't really worried about Komamura. Well, that's not true. That was definitely a part of it. But what he really wanted out of them was to get as far away from this as possible. Izuru looked behind Toshiro and saw that he only had four of his ice petals remaining. So whatever kind of fight he put up, he wouldn't be able to do it for long.

Izuru and Shuuhei both had misgivings about leaving the captain and the others to fend for themselves, but were not in a position to refuse Hitsugaya's orders. Both grabbed a hold of Komamura and flash stepped towards the fourth.

Lucifer looked on with disinterest. This whole thing was rather tedious if you asked him. Lord Aizen told him that the captains were not to be taken lightly, but the two he encountered so far were a complete joke. He supposed he'd have to make do with this though. He formed his black blade again and charged towards Hitsugaya. The whiet haired captain noticed the attack just in time to put Hyorinmaru between himself and Lucifer. Just like with Shuuhei, the impact was strong. Another petal behind Hitsugaya broke from it. Hitsugaya pushed Lucifer back and flew up into the air with the Espada following closely. Hitsugaya then flew out and did I tight turn back towards Lucifer to gain some momentum for the next strike. But still, when their blades crossed, Lucifer's spiritual pressure sent out a pulse that broke yet another petal.

Their clash was interrupted by a shout. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Lucifer turned to see Renji's Zanpakuto coming towards him. With a wicked smile, Lucifer vanished yet again and left the blade to come at Hitsugaya. Toshiro was taken by surprise but still blocked it with his own sword. Unfortunately, time had run out. Hitsugaya's final two petals shattered and his wings began to follow suit, giving him just enough time to land safety on the ground. Lucifer reappeared in front of him and raised his sword, ready to strike down the now defenseless captain.

"Bankai!" Another shout distracted Lucifer and caused him to turn towards the red head again. With his bankai activated, Renji sent out his serpent to attack Lucifer, who got out of the way before it get close. Zabimaru turned sharply so as not to hurt Hitsugaya and went after where Lucifer reappeared. Lucifer cursed under his breathe and kept speeding away until yet another cry was heard.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A tide of white light was sent out from Rukia's Zanpakuto in an effort to stop his movements. It appeared to work as the white wave struck Lucifer and froze his torso and right arm, as well as the ground around him. With that opportunity, Renji once again attacked with his bankai.

Lucifer, however, didn't seem to have a care in the world as the giant snake approached. Please. That captain from before, yeah. His ice was pretty strong. Hell, he had to dismember himself just to get free. But compared to that, this was a joke. Lucifer used his strength to break through the ice holding his arm and slipped away again. This time when he reappeared, it was directly in front of his former best friends.

Both lieutenants were taken aback by the speed with which he moved and didn't have time to react until another grenada appeared in Lucifer's outstretched hand. "Catch." He said disinterestedly as he hurled the grenada towards them. Wide-eyed in shock, Rukia stared at the quickly approaching grenada frozen in place. Before the grenada reached Rukia, Renji lunged in front of her with his arms outstretched to shield her. The grenada detonated , throwing rocks and dirt all over the place and knocking Rukia and Renji to the ground. Coughing out the dirt from her airways, Rukia blinked away the grit in her eyes. When the mini dust storm cleared, Rukia tried to move her legs to push herself up but couldn't. She looked down and gasped. Renji laid sprawled over her legs and the ground covered in burns and bruises and his uniform was torn and ripped in several spots. Rukia felt tears coming into her eyes. Renji protected her at the cost of his own body. Rukia pulled her legs from under Renji's body and knelt down immediately and began to shake her boyfriend awake. "Renji! Renji! Get up!"

Lucifer cackled at the little Soul Reaper's useless attempts to wake up the red-haired moron and started to prowl towards the dark-haired Soul Reaper. Rukia's head whipped up towards the slowly approaching Espada, her body shivering and shaking in fear. Lucifer smiled a feral smile at the sheer fear radiating off of the midget's body. He raised his sword again, intending to finish her off, when a light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the light and instantly had to move his head to the left to prevent the oncoming arrow from leaving a hole between his eyes. Lucifer glared at the Quincy who fired the arrow and vanished once more.

_"Alright Quincy, two can play tag."_

Uryu was taken aback as the Espada reappeared right in front of him with his sword in hand. Before he could draw another arrow, Lucifer lunged at him with his sword and impaled Uryu's shoulder, pinning him to a tree. Uryu screamed in agony as Lucifer continued to drive his sword through Uryu's shoulder blade and into the tree behind him. Uryu gritted his teeth, panting through the pain. He reached out his uninjured arm to grasp the blade in his hand in an attempt to keep Lucifer from pushing it any further into his body.

Lucifer's arm twitched causing the dark-haired Quincy to groan and twitch in pain. Lucifer sneered, "Keep that up and you will lose your arm just like your friend!"

Uryu stopped struggling but knew that unless something or someone stopped Lucifer, it wouldn't matter if he stopped struggling. The Espada didn't give a damn about letting Uryu keep his arm. Before Lucifer could follow through with his threat though, a powerful blast of spirit energy was sent his way once again. "El Directo!" This blast hit the small of his back and tore up the back off his jacket, but still failed to pierce his hierro. Lucifer turned back to the Fullbringer who managed to stand and fire that blast despite losing an arm earlier.

Once their eyes met, Chad backed away in fear again as Lucifer approached him slowly, still hovering slightly above the ground because of his missing leg.

"I didn't think you could transform your arm after you already lost the first one. I'll admit I'm impressed." Unlike previous discussions, in which Lucifer smirked or glared, his face had a resting scowl on it just like Ichigo normally had. "Still though, now that I know you can still fight, the other arm will have to go as well."

Chad's eyes widened as he quickened his pace until his back hit a tree. He couldn't move. He felt like he could barely breathe. What was wrong with him?

The Espada came closer and closer and when he was standing before him, he held out his left hand to form his reishi blade again. But once again he was stopped. This time however, it wasn't by someone that had already been there.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Lucifer looked to the source only to be greeted by the sight of what looked like millions of cherry blossom petals coming his way. Lucifer let out a brief curse before meaning to get out of the way. Before he could though, the petals got a hold of his left arm. Lucifer let out a groan in pain before vanishing and reappearing in midair. His left sleeve had been torn apart and he was gripping his left arm, with blood seeping through the gaps between his fingers. On the parts that weren't covered by his hand, there were shallow cuts all along his arm.

Rukia looked up in awe. None of them had even come close to breaking his hierro, and that attack had done it in one strike. And she was quite familiar with this particular bankai.

"Are you hurt Rukia?" A familiar stoic voice asked from behind her. Rukia turned to see her brother with his normal blank expression looking down at her.

"No, but Renji's hurt!" She explained, gesturing to the knocked out man below her. "And Ichigo! You have to understand, he doesn't-"

"I'm well aware of the situation." Byakuya interrupted. "Lieutenants Hisagi and Kira informed the Head Captain after delivering Captain Komamura to the fourth." Byakuya then turned his attention to the dark haired Espada in the sky before flash stepping into the air with him.

"Let's see; dark hair, stoic expression, concern for that midget down there..." Lucifer listed off with a smile at the last one. "You must be Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of Squad Six."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. So it was true. The boy had no apparent recollection of any one of them. He couldn't say he was surprised, given Aizen's skill with manipulating people. Byakuya supposed it was pointless to try and reach out to him if his memories were gone.

"So then, given the power you wield, I can only assume that you are an Espada."

Lucifer smirked at his remark. "That's right." He said before removing his hand from his bleeding arm. Once he did, Byakuya, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Toshiro's eyes lit up with surprise. On his upper arm, which had somehow escaped the cuts from Senbonzakura, was a gothic one tattoo. "I'm number one." (2)

Rukia then noticed something else. When he was up there, it was clear to see his leg had been restored, if only partially. It now went down to the ankle and black reishi still crackled at the edges. It wasn't quite instant regeneration based on the speed, but it was clear he had the ability to heal himself.

Byakuya gathered himself after seeing Lucifer's rank. "Primera or not, even you don't have the power to fight all of us."

Lucifer looked at him in confusion. All of us? He as pulled from his thoughts when he felt a new spiritual pressure appear next to him. He turned and saw Soi Fon standing a few feet away. Lucifer felt another presence from the ground and saw Shunsui and Ukitake. Then behind him came Mayuri. Finally, above him was Yamamoto.

Lucifer looked around frantically to get a look at all the captains surrounding him. "Six captains, eh?" Lucifer said before scoffing. "Too rich for my blood." Then, Lucifer sped away again and come out next to the area where the captains had encircled him.

The captains present turned to face him again, only to see him snap his fingers and open a Garganta behind him. "Even I'm not bat shit crazy enough to take you all on at once. So I'll just be on my way."

"I won't allow that!" Soi Fon screamed at the top of her lungs. "You killed Marechiyo and Isane! You won't get away with that!"

Lucifer waited until she finished her statement then rolled his eyes. "Is that really it?" Lucifer sighed then charged a cero on the tip of his horn. But instead of discharging it at one of the captains, Lucifer turned to face Yammy. The Septima was about a mile away but Lucifer could still see his skyscraper sized body as he fought Kenpachi.

"HEY! YAMMY!" He said loud enough for the giant Espada to hear him. Just as Yammy turned, the cero discharged. His cero was enormous and faster than a speeding bullet. A moment after firing, it came into contact with Yammy's head. The light completely covered his head as it went by and it was impossible to see the effect at first. But after all was said and done, Yammy's body had absolutely nothing above his shoulders. His headless corpse fell aimlessly to the ground.

The captains looked at the Primera's actions in shock. What was the purpose of killing his own comrade? Before they could voice this, he turned to face them with no emotion on is face. "There. Yeah I killed two of your lieutenants, but between Yammy and Aaroniero, two of my comrades are now dead. Consider us even." He said nonchalantly before walking towards the garganta.

Uryu looked as he began to leave. No. He couldn't let that happen. After all this he couldn't just let Ichigo return to Aizen. Uryu gripped the reishi blade in his shoulder and used his skill with spiritual control to yank it out and drop it on the ground. God, that hurt! Doing his best to ignore the pain, Uryu managed to form his bow and an arrow and then took aim. His target was the center of Lucifer's back. Before he could enter the Garganta, Uryu fired his arrow and it raced towards the Primera with incredible speed. Which only made what followed more surprising.

Lucifer turned when the arrow was less than a foot away from him and caught it when it was just about to hit him. Uryu looked at him in shock. He could understand catching it even with how fast it was going, considering it was Ichigo. What truly baffled him was the fact that one required incredible control over their spiritual pressure to handle an object made of reishi like his arrow.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the dark haired young man. "I guess leaving this even is off the table then." Then, the arrow in his hand began to change. Starting from the space where he was gripping it, the blue and white reishi turned black. The arrow also became longer and started to lose shape at the head. By the time the transformation was over, the arrow looked more like a spear. Lucifer then lifted it up and tossed it at Uryu like a javelin.

Uryu saw it coming but it moved too fast. The lance struck him straight in the gut and knocked him back into the same tree that he was pinned to from before with such force he immediately blacked out.

Everyone's attention had been on the wounded and unconscious Quincy, which caused them to nearly miss Lucifer's smirk before he turned around to leave through the Garganta.

The captains looked at the fading Garganta in shock. Ichigo was the one to defeat Aizen, but somehow Aizen had taken control of him. The power they just witnessed was astounding, and he never even used a resurrection.

But there was another thought pressing at their minds. With all that power, Ichigo was still the  _Primera_ Espada. So who, or rather what, was Cero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> (1) Grenada - Spanish for 'Grenade'
> 
> (2) Number One - No, the irony is not lost on me.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. P.S. do you guys like the soundtrack thing, just want to know for future reference.


	5. The Devil You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Additional warning: You should not read this chapter unless you're caught up with the manga or you don't mind spoilers. The chapter you should read up to is 528.

_(Flashback)_

_Uryu strung another arrow across his bow and let it fly towards the target that he had mounted on a nearby tree. The arrow zoomed through the air and hit the_ _bull's eye. The young Quincy cheered as he got ready to fire again._

_"Now what do we have here?" The voice of an elderly man called from behind him._

_Uryu turned on his heels to see his grandfather walking towards him and smiling at him. "You started without me?"_

_Uryu bowed his head with a hint of shame in his eyes as his bow disappeared. "I'm sorry grandfather. I got impatient."_

_Soken gave his grandson a reassuring smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry, it's quite alright. Now get your bow ready. I have something new to show you today."_

_Uryu perked up at hearing this. Something new? What could it be?_

_The old man once again smiled at his grandchild's excitement. "Now now, temper yourself. Now get out your bow."_

_Uryu nodded and formed his bow again while Soken took a few steps back. "Now then, point it at me." Uryu looked at the elder Quincy with raised brows but did as he was told. "Now then, fire." At this Uryu's eyes widened and in the back of his mind he thought the old man had lost his mind. "What?! I can't do that!"_

_Soken raised a hand and closed his eyes. "It'll be okay. Now don't you trust me?"_

_Uryu slowly nodded his head, keeping the hand he had on his arrow steady._

_"Well then, fire."_

_Uryu struggled a bit with his uncertainty but gave in and loosed his grip on the arrow. The arrow soared towards Soken and Uryu became terrified at what would happen. But before hurt him, Soken caught the arrow with his bare hand._

_Uryu looked in awe. He didn't know it was possible to hold a reishi arrow with one's bare hand. "How did you do that?"_

_Soken formed his own bow, a pure white one, in his other hand before explaining. "This technique is called 'reflektieren' (1). It was developed to battle against Quincies that strayed out of line."_

_Uryu looked at his master in confusion. "Why do you want to teach me techniques that are used against Quincies? Aren't I the last Quincy?"_

_Soken nodded slowly as he placed the arrow on the end of his bow. "Yes, but when used correctly it can be used against any reishi based attack that would do you harm. To do this requires incredible control of one's spirit energy, as well as being greater or equal in strength of the one you use it against. But it is well worth it. Watch what happens when I apply my own reishi to this arrow."_

_After explaining this, the arrow slowly turned from blue to white and seemed to magnify in size and power. Soken then drew the arrow back and aimed it at some trees next to them before firing. The arrow tore through the trees one after the other like it was nothing. By the time it was finished, there was a clearing half way to the other side of the forest._

_Uryu looked in awe. That was an amazing technique. But now he felt foolish for asking about him being the last Quincy. Of course he was, who else could be out there with the blood of a Quincy?_

* * *

Uryu jerked awake, gasping for air like he had been holding his breath for an eternity and had to cough a few times before oxygen finally made it to his lungs. After taking a few deep breaths, Uryu felt better. Uryu took in his surroundings and realized he was in the Fourth Division medical ward. He looked to his side and saw that Chad and Renji were both unconscious on the beds next to him. But what really struck him was that dream.

It had been a while since Uryu had a dream that featured Soken since he received closure about his grandfather. He had completely forgotten about reflektieren. However, it might be the answer. It might be the only way to save Ichigo. Or at least, put him on the right track towards saving Ichigo.

Not even thinking twice about his injuries, Uryu jumped out of bed and began to run down the halls to get the Captain's meeting hall. There would no doubt be a meeting to discuss the events of today. He had to tell this to the captains, and fast.

* * *

Lucifer groaned in annoyance as Ggio bandaged his injured arm. He really didn't need Ggio's help to bandage his damn injury. But, since Aizen had chosen not to resurrect Barragan after his betrayal, Lucifer had inherited his fraccion. And they were as deathly loyal to Lucifer as they had been to the Segunda. They practically held him down to get him to agree with being treated.

"Are you done yet?" Lucifer demanded, frustrated that Ggio hadn't finished yet.

"Almost." The tiger arrancar answered as he continued to wrap the bandages around Lucifer's muscled arm. He was careful not to cover up the one tattoo as he did so. "There we are." Ggio said as he finished.

Lucifer inspected the injury. It was no longer bleeding and the wrapping did leave an opening just big enough to see his ranking tattoo. "Well done, Ggio. I think I'll go spar with Grimmjow now.

Ggio nodded and Lucifer was about to stand up when the door opened. Both arrancars turned to see who it was when chills ran up and down Lucifer's spine as he recognized the person who walked through the doorway. Aizen sauntered over to Lucifer and Ggio with a satisfied smile on his face. Lucifer struggled to keep himself still despite the shudders that threatened to erupt all over his body. It took almost all of the self-control he possessed to remain still as the impeccably dressed man in his white uniform approached the two. When he stepped inside the room, Ggio got down on his knee reverently while Lucifer stayed frozen where he sat. Aizen had gone back to his humanoid appearance and wore a violet sash around his waist underneath his white coat. At his side was Kyoka Suigetsu, which had also returned to normal.

Aizen smiled. "How are those injuries faring? I heard you ripped off your own leg during the conflict."

Lucifer blinked, looking down at his now healing leg. It too had minor wrappings around it. "I'm fine Lord Aizen. I may not heal as quickly as Ulquiorra, but it's since been restored."

Aizen nodded. "You did quite well today. Szayel successfully got the information I needed while you distracted the captains. Very well done Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded and did his best to avoid eye contact. It was something about Aizen's voice that seemed to capture all of his attention and lure him into a trance. And those eyes...those horrible soulless eyes. They always sent a chill right up his spine. "It was my pleasure Lord Aizen."

Aizen was more than satisfied at hearing his newest Espada call him 'Lord Aizen'. It was no easy task transforming Ichigo Kurosaki into Lucifer Sombra. In the end, it required a great deal of blood and screaming on the former's part but he managed to completely wipe out that identity. Now only Lucifer remained.

Aizen then turned to leave. "Well then, I'll leave you to it. I believe Grimmjow was looking for you so you could spar." Aizen quickly left the room and left the door open behind him.

Lucifer shivered a bit once he was gone. God, Aizen creeped him out. Always checking up on him like he was trying to see if he had taken a step out of line. Lucifer didn't even want to think what happened to the arrancars that did just that.

Lucifer finally got up, his leg giving him only a little trouble, and began to walk down one of the many hallways of Las Noches. It didn't take long before he heard a familiar voice yelling at him. "Yo, Lucifer!"

The Primera turned around to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walking towards him. "What's up?"

Grimmjow flashed his usual shit-eating-grin while Ulquiorra kept his normal blank expression. "Well, for one thing, we just learned that you don't play well with others."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and shot a questioning look Ulquiorra's way.

"He's referring to how you killed Yammy and Aaroniero." The pale Espada explained.

Lucifer scoffed and kept walking down the hall as the two Espada followed him. "Yeah so what? Someone that weak ain't worth the air that he breaths. You ask me I did Hueco Mundo a favor."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shock his head. "I see that, as usual, you're nothing but ignorant trash."

Lucifer looked back at Ulquiorra with a grin. "And I see that, as usual, you have a smile that lights up a room."

Grimmjow chuckled at Lucifer's joke. There was a time when he wanted to killed the man in front of him. But not anymore. Primarily because he wasn't Ichigo Kurosaki anymore. This new person was odd though. While he was cruel to his opponents in a way that would cause even Aizen to look away in horror, he was kind to his fellow Espada. He treated them with the same devotion and 'must protect' attitude that the original Ichigo had. Grimmjow had to wonder just what Aizen did to him. He and the other Espada were not privy to how his personality changed so drastically. Shortly after he and Hallibel were healed, then the other Espada, sans Barragan, were resurrected, Aizen simply walked in one day with Lucifer following him into the throne room.

The bluenette had been weary of Lucifer at first, but sooner or later he and the others had taken a liking to him. The best part was the sparing. Lucifer was incredibly powerful, so training with someone like him brought them up to a point where they surpassed Yammy, someone who had once outranked all of them. Speaking of ranks, Grimmjow couldn't help but notice the bandages surrounding Lucifer's one tattoo.

"What happened to your arm?" Grimmjow asked.

Lucifer looked down at it and sneered before responding. "Some captain's bankai. Long story."

Grimmjow wasn't really satisfied with that answer, but left it alone for now. Another quality that Lucifer retained from the old Ichigo was stubbornness. He wasn't going to get information out of him unless Lucifer volunteered it. "Whatever. Just watch the mark. It's bad enough that you stole Starrk's rank, you shouldn't go messing up his old tattoo."

Lucifer turned back to Grimmjow with a scowl. "Shut it. I didn't  _steal_ Starrk's rank. Even if I did, I deserve it more." Lucifer said before turning forward again. "I don't have anything against Starrk. He just had no interest in being the Primera at all."

The three of them kept walking and eventually found two more Espadas at an intersection of halls. It was Hallibel and Starrk, the latter of which was accompanied by Lilynette. Starrk was sitting on the ground, legs stretched out in front of him with his back leaning up against the the wall while staring off into space. Meanwhile, Hallibel and Lilynette seemed to be carrying on their own conversation until they noticed the newcomers.

 _"Speak of the devil."_  Lucifer thought as he looked at Starrk, who hadn't even turned upon their arrival.

Hallibel looked at Lucifer, her collar covering up any expression she may have but her eyes giving off a gentle attitude. "Lucifer, I'm glad to see you made it back unharmed."

"Thank you Hallibel." Lucifer said with a smile. This was not the sick and twisted grin that his former friends had seen thus far though. It was a warm and friendly smile, like those Ichigo used to give to his sisters and friends. "The next phase is going to include all of us though. You ready for that?"

"Of course. Usually I'm not one to hold grudges, but I do hope I encounter that captain that injured Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose the last time we were in the world of the living." She said solemnly.

"What an absurd notion." Ulquiorra said, stoically as ever. His comment also caused Hallibel to look his way with narrowed eyes. "The man you are talking about is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He would crush your skull with one hand."

"I don't know about that." Lilynette said from next to the still unresponsive Starrk. "That old fart uses fire, right? Wouldn't the best weapon against that be the Espada that controls  _water?_ "

Ulquiorra shook his head. "If you had read the report Lord Aizen gave us, you would know his Bankai is hot enough to evaporate all of the water present within three hundred city blocks."

"Then who is strong enough to take him out?  _You?_ " Grimmjow said from behind him, annoyed by the pale Espada's arrogance.

Before the two could start in on each other, Lucifer got between the two and pushed them apart. "That's enough out of both of you." He said, not looking at either one. "Lord Aizen has specific captains in mind for each of us. So accept the captain you're assigned to and deal with it." The Primera stated angrily, releasing a pulse of spiritual pressure to emphasize his point. Neither Espada would ever admit it, but they nearly fell to the floor with that pulse.

Wanting to distance himself from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, Lucifer turned his attention to Starrk. "Coyote, I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to deal with that weirdo scientist captain. You okay with that?"

The former Primera didn't respond. Lucifer quirked a brow and got closer. "Uhh, Starrk?" Still nothing. Lucifer got impatient and waved a hand in front of his face. "HELLO! Earth to Starrk!" Lucifer said, raising his voice.

Finally, there was a response. Well, in a manner of speaking. A soft noise finally emitted from Coyote's throat. Lucifer listened in a bit and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. Was that...snoring? This fucker was  _ASLEEP_?!

Grimmjow started to laugh his ass off at Lucifer's expression when realization hit him. Lucifer sent an angry glare the bluenette's way but he payed him no mind.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked to Lilynette for an explanation. The young fraccion shrugged in response. "He learned to sleep with his eyes open for Lord Aizen's meetings. Now he does it all the time."

Lucifer looked at Starrk's sleeping form incredulously and sighed before turning back to Lilynette. "Normally I'd just beat him up for doing something so stupid and call it a day but I believe kicking his ass is in your job description."

Lilynette smiled wickedly. "You got that right." She said, approaching Starrk while Lucifer turned and walked back to his quarters. He couldn't help but laugh a little when he heard the smack of Lilynette's hand against Starrk's face and the screaming that followed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU?! YOU LAZY BUM! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING ALL THE TIME YOU'D STILL BE NUMBER ONE!"

* * *

There was a captain's meeting to go over what happened. Komamura insisted on attending despite his injuries and stood with a crutch to keep him up. The only captains that hadn't seen Lucifer first hand where the Vizards, Unohana, and Kenpachi, all of whom could barely believe their ears when they had heard what had become of Ichigo.

All of the lieutenants were present as well, save Renji, who was still in the urgent care facility at the fourth. The same went for Isane and Marechiyo, for obvious reasons.

Once everyone was settled, Yamamoto slammed his cane down with a loud thud to signal the beginning of the meeting. "We all know why we are here. Recently, a group of three Espadas attacked the Soul Society. And we have since learned that the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, has joined their ranks."

Toshiro was the first to speak. "With all do respect Head Captain, it is clear that Ichigo did not do this of his own free will. He didn't seem to have any recollection of his time as a human or Soul Reaper."

Byakuya looked at the smaller captain. "I agree, but the question remains; how is this possible? Could he possibly be under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No, Kyoka Suigetsu's weakness is time. It can't create long term illusions, and it still wouldn't explain his memory loss." Toshiro was fairly certain of this. After all, he still remembered Momo attacking him because of that letter that Aizen left her, claiming Toshiro was a traitor. The tiny captain ground his teeth at the memory. He knew better than anyone that Aizen didn't need his Zanpakuto to manipulate people.

"The question remains, what is our next course of action? To capture Ichigo? To kill him?" Unohana asked. She herself wasn't sure what the right answer was. After all, Isane was killed by that same person they were talking about.

Shinji glared at the fourth captain for even suggesting that. Ichigo had been his student after all. "How can you even suggest that?! After everything that Ichigo has done for the Soul Society you would just kill him?!"

"Calm down Captain Hirako." Yamamoto said calmly, still managing to get enough authority in his tone to get Shinji to back off. "I must agree though. We owe Ichigo Kurosaki a great debt. Therefore, any possible avenue to capture, but not kill him, will be taken."

"Very well, Captain." Komamura said, ignoring the dull pain in his chest. "But I have to wonder, what was Aizen's motivation behind this attack? Ultimately he didn't seem to gain anything."

Yamamoto looked down. "I'm afraid that's not true. There is something I need to share with you all."

The captains all listened intently at this. Yamamoto had been keeping something from them? What could be so important that the captains weren't worthy of trust?

Yamamoto sighed before speaking. "Captain Kurotsuchi is already aware of this. Some months ago, after I was nearly killed in battle during Aizen's invasion, something occurred to me. Aizen has tried to obtain the Oken by forging a new one. However, there is already an Oken currently in existence, which has had it's location passed down as a secret from one Head Captain to his successor. If I had died then, the secret location of the Oken would have been lost to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. So, not long after things calmed down, I added the location of the Oken to the files in the twelfth division's database. I believe you can tell them the rest Captain Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri nodded and walked forward with what looked like a projector of sorts. "This is the security footage from the Department of Research and Development." He said before clicking it on. From it a light came forth which expanded into a large holographic image of a large control panel. In front of it was yet another Espada back from the dead, Szayelaporro Granz. He was typing on the panel in front of him very fast and appeared to be hacking his way into the system. "This arrancar broke into my facility and stole the files relating to the Oken."

"Why didn't any of the Soul Reapers in your division stop him, or even call for help?" Kensei inquired with a raised brow.

Mayuri made a snarling sound at the ninth captain. "We have procedures to follow in my division. Because the three Espada appeared just outside the Seireitei, all of my subordinates went to the battlefield immediately to prevent loss of life."

"In other words, the entire attack was a diversion to steal the information on the Oken. But how did Aizen even know that it had been added to the database?" Rose said, concerned.

"Upon discovering that the files had been stolen, I also came upon a virus which seemed to have alerted Aizen to any new files that included the key word 'Oken'."

Yamamoto was the next to speak. "Then it appears Aizen has given up on his pursuit to destroy Karakura Town and create a new Oken. Instead, he wishes to retrieve the one already in existence."

Before the discussion could go any further, the sound of the doors bursting open caused everyone to turn their attention that way. They were all caught off guard by the sight of a still injured Quincy leaning against the door for support.

Unohana walked over to him in a quickened pace. "Ishida, what are you doing out of bed? You're still in recovery." She said in a concerned tone as she helped him upright.

"I don't care." He said as he stood up and stumbled to the center of the room. Uryu looked at the Head Captain, but what he said next was meant for everyone. "What I'm about to say will make me sound like I'm crazy." The Quincy took a deep breath before he spoke next.

"I think that Ichigo is a Quincy."

Everyone looked at the Quincy, wondering if he had hit his head when Lucifer attacked him. Ichigo...a Quincy? How absurd.

"Uryu, that's not possible." Rukia said as she stepped forward from behind Ukitake. "Ichigo had no spiritual abilities before I met him. Hell, he had never even heard the words Soul Reaper before I met him. You yourself said that a majority of Quincies died out a long time ago. You are the last Quincy."

"I know, I know. But hear me out. When he was fighting, he didn't use flash step or sonido. It was Hirenyaku. And when he was injured there was very little blood. That's another Quincy technique called 'Blut'. Lastly, when he grabbed my arrow and threw it back at me, that was yet another technique unique to Quincies, reflektieren."

The Head Captain waited until Uryu was finished speaking. "An interesting theory, but without further evidence-"

The elder captain was interrupted by yet another newcomer. His attention was drawn towards the open doors when he heard footsteps approaching. The new arrival was revealed to be Akon, who reverently bowed upon entering the room. "Forgive me for this intrusion Head Captain."

Kurotsuchi glared daggers at his subordinate before stepping forward and grabbing him by his lab coat. "Akon, you idiot! What gives you the right to interrupt a captains meeting?!"

Akon bowed again and made a hurried apology. "I'm sorry Captain, but there's something very important I thought you all should see."

Kurotsuchi doubted it was that important, and was about to scold him again when Yamamoto spoke first. "Speak freely then."

Akon nodded and hurried over to the Captain of the Twelfth. "You'll understand as soon as you see it." He said before handing over a chart to his captain.

Mayuri squinted to read it before his eyes went wide and looked Akon. "You're sure about this?"

Akon nodded again. "We triple checked to make sure. It's definitive."

Ukitake looked between the two as they conversed. "What is it?"

The third seat turned towards the white haired captain before answering. "We examined the blood from the battlefield after the fighting was done to determine what changes have been made to Kurosaki. The tests confirmed that he has been changed into an arrancar, but that was not the only anomaly. It was extremely hard to differentiate the blood samples from Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki. Further tests confirmed that this was because they shared several of the same genes."

Uryu perked up in shock. "What does that mean?"

Kurotsuchi looked at the Quincy with a twisted grin forming on his face. "This many common genes is only possible among relatives. Distant relatives, but relatives none the less. And one of the genes you share is one that allows humans to manipulate reishi. I discovered this in examining Quincies long ago. In the simplest of terms, it is the 'Quincy Gene'."

There was a collective gasp in the room. Though, no one was as surprised as Uryu. He was right. Ichigo was a Quincy. But that wasn't the only thing. "Relatives?" He said aloud to help it sink in. The dark haired teen then turned to Rukia. "That actually makes sense. All Quincies are related to each other in one way or another. But...that means...one or both of his parents would have to be Quincies as well."

Rukia shook her head to bring herself back to reality. "Uh...his mother died when he was a child and his father...I met him. He's never shown any indication of being spiritually aware, much less a Quincy."

"Well then his mother was probably a Quincy, but even if his father isn't, I sincerely doubt she would have been able to keep that from him if she were an active Quincy."

Yamamoto lowered his head and contemplated the information he just received. "Interesting. Lieutenant Kuchiki, go to the world of the living and question Kurosaki's father. If he is a Quincy, or at least knows about Soul Society, perhaps he can shed some light on what has happened to his son."

* * *

After Yamamoto's orders, Uryu was immediately healed by Unohana in order to travel to the world of the living. Once they were there, he and Rukia immediately ran towards the Kurosaki clinic. Upon getting there, they knocked on the door and Isshin answered. Uryu watched, fascinated, as Isshin threw himself towards Rukia with a dumb smile on his face. "Welcome home my third daughter!" Isshin shouted, sweeping the tiny Soul Reaper up into his arms in a crushing embrace.

Rukia felt all the air leave her lungs, the hug was so tight. She struggled to getfree but couldn't until Uryu also helped pry Isshin's arms off her. How did Ichigo live with this guy?

Once she was out of his grasp, she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "We need to talk," Rukia said seriously.

Isshin must have detected the seriousness in Rukia's demeanor for he stopped smiling and nodded his head. Isshin gestured for the two to come in. Rukia went in first, Uryu following Rukia and Isshin into the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Isshin asked as he took a seat on the couch waving towards Uryu and Rukia to do the same. Neither one of them moved.

"Why didn't you tell Ichigo you were a Quincy?" Uryu inquired bluntly.

Isshin looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking-?"

"We know either you are a Quincy or Ichigo's mother was. Even if you are human and not a Quincy, I refuse to believe that you didn't know you were married to a one." Uryu interrupted.

Uryu was in a bad mood. Ever since he had started his training as a Quincy from a young age, he had been told that he was the last living Quincy. Now, he had discovered that to be nothing but a lie. Uryu believed that he deserved to be told the truth about why he was lied to about being the last Quincy. He was done with and games. He wanted the truth.

Isshin gave him a look and sighed. "Look, if we're gonna talk about this, Ichigo should be here."

"He can't be. That's what we're trying to tell you." Rukia explained. "Aizen has Ichigo. He's in danger and it would help us to know the truth about him. So stop playing dumb and tell us the truth about who you are."

Isshin's eyes widened upon hearing that his son was in the hands of Aizen. He sighed again. He had been keeping this secret for nearly twenty years. It was bound to catch up with him eventually. Now was that time. Isshin stood up from the couch and reached into his pocket. "You're both wrong by the way. I'm not a Quincy, but I'm not a human either." He said before taking his hand out.

Rukia and Uryu looked in shock as he pulled out Ichigo's combat pass. What was he doing with-?

Their thoughts were cut off as he pressed the pass to his chest and was suddenly separated from his body. They watched as his gigai fell to the couch, but it was his soul form that took them by surprise. He dawned a black shihakushō with a white captain's haori draped over his shoulder. A Zanpakuto sat sheathed at his side. Finally, he confirmed their suspicions with four simple words. "I'm a Soul Reaper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> (1) Reflektieren - German for 'Reflection'.


	6. And The Devil You Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Isshin came to the Soul Society, the reactions were as one might expect.

Renji had finally come out of surgery and was able to attend the new meeting. He was completely and utterly shocked when he found out about Isshin's status as a Soul Reaper. That meant that Ichigo was like them. A true Soul Reaper. More so even. After all, he and Rukia were just two souls from Rukangai district that happened to have enough spiritual pressure to become Soul Reapers. Ichigo's true heritage was Soul Reaper. He had to imagine that once they got the carrot top back to normal and he found out, he would never let Renji forget about all the times he was so wrong when calling him 'just a substitute'. The same went for Ishida.

Rukia was also still in shock, despite being there when Isshin revealed himself to be a Soul Reaper. He had disclosed his real name to her. Isshin Shiba. That was why Ichigo and Kaien looked alike. They were actually cousins. And  _she_ of all people was the one to bring Ichigo into their world of Soul Reapers and hollows. Clearly, fate had a sense of humor.

Then there was Byakuya. This was one of the few occasions he allowed any semblance of emotion to cross his face. He had thought of Ichigo as nothing but a random human who would never had become a Soul Reaper if not for Rukia meeting him. Now it turned out he was not only a true Soul Reaper,  _and_ son of a captain, but a child of the great Shiba clan. He could have sworn he saw a smirk cross his lieutenants face when Renji saw his shocked expression. Naturally, he'd make Renji pay for that later.

Then there were Ukitake and Shunsui. Both had been great friends to Isshin in his time in the Soul Society. Looking back, that may have been why the two had gotten on so well with Ichigo. Both had been happy at the thought to help Ichigo out of this rather than execute him. Finding out he was the child of their old friend only strengthened their resolve to hep Isshin's son.

But none were more shocked then Rangiku and Toshiro though. Rangiku had been Isshin's lieutenant before she even met Toshiro. She had fought in countless battles with him and even had her life saved by him more than once. In fact, at one point, she admitted, her admiration for the man was... _less than professional._ He never reciprocated, and she eventually moved on. That didn't change the fact that seeing him here and now, after over a decade of missing was extraordinary. Then there was Toshiro. He was awestruck at seeing his old captain. It was true that he was a bit...odd to say the least. But that did not deter Toshiro from respecting and looking up to him. Captain Shiba had been like a surrogate father to him. And now he was in front of him once again.

Yamamto somehow kept his face straight the whole time. He still wanted answers though. Isshin had disappeared from the Soul Society nearly twenty years ago. He had better have a damn good explanation now that he was back.

Back to the situation at hand. Upon his arrival to the Soul Society, Isshin had been accompanied by Yoruichi and Urahara. The captain and lieutenants all stood in silence around the main meeting room. But the silence was more from the surprise than anything else.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Head Captain slammed his staff down to signal the start of the meeting. "Isshin Kurosaki, formerly known to the Soul Society as Isshin Shiba, you will explain yourself at once."

Isshin rubbed the back of his head like he was embarrassed before looking at Yamamoto. "I'm not sure where to start."

"From the beginning. Why did you vanish from the Soul Society twenty years ago?"

Isshin nodded and took a deep breath. "It all started when a number of Soul Reapers in Karakura Town began to go missing. No action was being taken until we understood what the cause was, but I disobeyed that order when members of my squad began to go missing. What I saw when I got there will be etched into my memory forever. It was a hollow. Or, at least a hollow that Aizen created. It was obviously Vasto Lorde class, and as it turns out, it was made from the Soul Reapers that had disappeared."

That part struck a cord with the Vizards. That was how things began for them right before they were infected with inner hollows of their own.

"Over the course of the fight, I was critically injured. That kind of injury keeps me from accessing my Bankai. I was certain for a moment that I was going to die. But right when I was about to be struck down, I was saved, by a Quincy of all things. This young woman had astounding power. She actually allowed herself to get injured so this hollow would be in range, and because she knew her Blut Vene would protect her. This creature, which I hadn't even come close to defeating, was taken out by a single shot by this woman. She then ran over to me and did her best to help, despite the hatred that Quincies are supposed to carry for Soul Reapers. She then introduced herself as Masaki Kurosaki."

Everyone gasped after he uttered the familiar surname.

Isshin smiled at their reactions and nodded his head. "I can see you know where this is going. I stayed in the world of the living with Kisuke for a few days to recuperate. In that time, I found out that the injury Masaki received from that hollow had infected her. This venom that the hollow had was meant to induce hollowfication, but as a Quincy, Masaki's soul rejected the foreign spirit energy and attempted to destroy itself rather than allow her to undergo hollowfication. When I found out, I brought her to Kisuke to help, and he did have a way of sealing off the hollow reiatsu. In exchange, I would lose all of my Soul Reaper powers for as long as the seal existed. Masaki was removed from the Quincy family that had taken her in. They deemed her 'unclean' because of her hollow. As for me, without any powers Kisuke built me a gigai. Since I had never really been in the world of the living before, Masaki took me under her wing for the most part and showed me how to live there. We ended up together not long after that, and before long, Ichigo was born. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"Woah." Renji said in awe. He was still trying to process this. "Okay so...oh wow. Does Ichigo know about any of this?"

Isshin shook his head. "Yes and no. He did find out I was a Soul Reaper just before he went off for his final fight with Aizen. But he grew up thinking he was human, and still doesn't know about his mother."

Ukitake looked at his old friend in bewilderment. "What possessed you to not tell him the truth about himself and let him grow up living a lie?"

Isshin narrowed his eyes at the white-haired captain. "I'm sorry, you're asking me why I  _didn't_ want to put a sword in my child's hands and send him off to fight hollows and risk his life on a daily basis?"

Jushiro was taken by surprise by his response but still tilted his head and thought it over. "Point taken."

"Good. I not only didn't tell him, when he started to see ghosts I tried to convince him it was just his imagination. A child Ichigo's age never should have even seen a battlefield. So for fifteen years I've done my best to keep him out of that world." Isshin explained before lowering his head. "But one night, a young Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki came into my son's life, and we all know how that ended."

That sent a jolt down Rukia's spine. She had no idea that by giving Ichigo her Soul Reaper powers she was actually undoing years worth of Isshin's work to keep Ichigo out of this. Before she could dwell on the thought any further, Renji stepped forward from behind Byakuya. "Don't you dare blame her! She did it to save Ichigo and your daughters' lives!" He shouted in her defense, before Byakuya put an arm out in front of him to restrain him.

Isshin put up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to blame anyone. I see now that by keeping the truth from Ichigo, I was just delaying the inevitable. He's the son of a Soul Reaper captain born of a pure blooded Quincy. He was always going to be thrown into the mix no matter what I did. Besides, those two aren't even the only sources of his power."

The ending of his speech put everyone off a bit. Those two weren't the only ones? What else could it...? Oh. Almost all at once everyone realized to what he was referring. "You mean his hollow, right?" Shinji asked to clarify.

"Yes, but that has a bit of a back story to it as well." Isshin began before nodding to Yoruichi. The violet haired woman then walked up a but and paced what looked like a projector on the floor with the lens facing upwards. A moment later, a hologram emerged from it showing a hollow with a blank white mask. It has two blades for arms and two horns on either side of his his that angled forward. The last and most unusual aspect of its' appearance was the fact that a patch of flesh existed where its' hole would normally be. Based on the size, everyone could only assume it was a Vasto Lorde.

Most of those present didn't understand immediately, but Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Orihime all looked at it like they had seen a ghost. Eventually it dawned on the rest present as well. The horns on its' head were parallel images of the horn that was on the side of Ichigo's head in his new form. And the mask. The lines down the eyes were absent on that hollows mask but other than that it was a perfect match to the mask of Ichigo's normal Vizard form.

"What...what is that? Is that Ichigo's hollow?" Kensei asked with a small stutter. He had fought Ichigo's hollow during his initial Vaizard training and it looked nothing like that. Yet, the mask was identical. It made no sense.

Isshin shook his head. "That is the hollow that infected Masaki. One which Aizen made. The one called White." He said before leaning in and turning the projector off. "You see, when I sealed off White, we thought that was the end of it. But when Masaki was pregnant with Ichigo, it continued on with its' drive to infect any living thing. So it actually latched on to Ichigo's soul. Fortunately a newborns' soul is malleable and can accept foreign reiatsu without the risk of soul suicide. That, and the seal we placed on Masaki transferred along with it, so Ichigo wasn't at risk of turning into a hollow. But when Captain Kuchiki destroyed Ichigo's soul sleep and Ichigo lost the powers he gained from Rukia, when he regained his own powers, that entitled releasing the hollow inside him. Once that seal was broken, my powers started to return to me slowly. But that is what sets Ichigo apart from other Vaizards and arrancars. He wasn't  _given_ hollow powers. He was born with them."

Everyone needed a moment to process this new information. A lot made sense now. As a naturally born hybrid, doing things like defeating Captains and Espada left and right and achieving Bankai in three days would be a breeze for him. Not to mention that explained his uncontrollable spiritual pressure.

"Now then." Isshin's voice snapped them out of their thoughts. "Where is my son?"

* * *

Isshin did not want to believe his eyes. Yet here it was, right in front of him and as plain as day. He stood in the twelfth division looking at a monitor with a security tape playing on it. He watched in horror as the monster his son had been turned into fought and hurt his friends. One final shock came to him when he saw Ichigo move his hand to the side and reveal his number one tattoo. He was truly an Espada of Aizen.

The former tenth captain was joined by Rukia, Renji, and Kisuke. Yoruichi had some business to attend to with Soi Fon, so she was unable to accompany him. Both of the lieutenants grimaced at the expression of alarm that crossed Isshin's face as he saw Ichigo. They couldn't imagine how hard this was for him. To know the son he raised wouldn't even recognize him if they stood face to face. They were snapped out of their thoughts when Isshin suddenly turned around. He wasn't looking at either of them though. He was looking at the hallway. Without a word, he started walking away until Kisuke grabbed him by the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

Isshin turned to face him with a very serious expression on his face. "I'm going to find my son. And I'll warn you Kisuke, only a crazy man get between a father and helping his son."

Kisuke withdrew his hand and shook his head. "A crazy man, or a very good friend. Isshin, with that footage you just watched, I'll have to ask. Do you really believe you could fight Ichigo? He's your son, so don't deny you would hold back on him. Most importantly, do you think you could manage without your Bankai?"

Renji shot Isshin a questioning look. "What? Why wouldn't you have your Bankai?"

Instead of Isshin, it was Urahara who turned to answer. "You see Renji, when Isshin told you all about how his powers were resurfacing slowly, he may have undersold just how slow the process was." The blond ex-captain said before turning to Isshin again, who was looking at the ground. "The Bankai is the ultimate form of the Zanpakuto. It should never be performed without one's body being in top physical condition. And Isshin's Bankai is particularly taxing. As he is now if he tried to activate Bankai, worst case, he would probably die."

Rukia and Renji looked to Isshin for confirmation but all he did was look at the ground. Finally, he turned to face Urahara. "Then what am I supposed to do? My full spirit energy will take years to come back. You want me to sit around and wait?"

Kisuke shook his head before suddenly pulling a small container out from nowhere. "Not to worry! My genius has come to the rescue once again!" He said before throwing it towards the wall. It suddenly blew up in a mass of smoke that obscured their view. Once it cleared, there stood some type of pod where it had been. It was large enough to hold a human being and their was a glass window on it that allowed them to look inside. It appeared to be cushioned on the inside, like the seat of a car. "Say hello to the Urahara time chamber!"

Isshin turned to Kisuke with a 'I'm soooo not in the mood' look on his face.

Urahara coughed into his hand and pointed to the pod. "The inside has the same time slippage effect that the Dangai does. Inside you can spend three months in there and out here it will only be a day. The only difference is that unlike the Dangai, you won't feel a single second pass. It will be like hibernation. So you can spend all the time you need getting your powers back in there and barely any time will pass out here."

Isshin looked at the pod skeptically and sighed. "How long?"

"Three days is the minimum it will take to regain Bankai. Two weeks is the time it will take to regain all of your spirit energy."

"Three days then." Isshin said before turning back to the hallway. "But there's something I need to do first."

* * *

Toshiro sat next to a hospital bed, holding Momo's hand. Not that she was aware of it. She hadn't woken up since her latest injury. The injury  _he_ gave her. Unohana had already done everything she could. He still came and visited her, talked to her even. He wasn't certain that she could even hear him, but he could swear sometimes that when he talked a small smile grazed her face. It gave him a small sense of hope.

"Hello Toshiro." A voice suddenly said from behind him. Toshiro turned and saw his former captain looking at him with a sad smile.

"Captain." He muttered, not sure what else he could say.

Isshin chuckled and put up and hand as he walked over to the other side of the bed. "No need to call me that. "I'm long since retired. Perhaps I should be calling you captain now."

Toshiro smiled. No, that would be far to weird. On the other hand, once they got Ichigo back, he might think that his father calling him by his first name would give him permission to do the same. That was an issue for later though. "That's not necessary." He assured.

Isshin let his gaze fall to the comatose lieutenant between them. He hadn't known Momo, beyond what he was told by Toshiro during his time as his third seat. From what he knew, the poor girl adored Aizen. She practically worshiped the ground that he walked on. And as a reward, he tried to kill her not once, but twice. The second time by manipulating Toshiro into it. Between that, and what Aizen had done to his own son, Isshin was going to make sure that Aizen would pay.

The ex-captain looked at his former subordinate. "I'm so sorry Toshiro. I know she was your friend."

" _Is._ She  _is_ my friend Captain Shiba." Toshiro corrected as he tightened her grip on his childhood friend's palm.

Isshin nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Toshiro gave him an understanding look. "It's fine."

"Listen, I going to be away for awhile. It's necessary to get my full power back." Isshin said. He knew that he had hurt Toshiro when he left the Soul Society without any explanation. He didn't want that to happen again.

"I understand." The small captain said curtly.

"There's also something I needed to ask of you." Isshin said with a sigh. "I know it's difficult but, please don't blame Ichigo for what he's done, or whatever he will do."

Toshiro looked up at his old captain. Could he do that? He had seen an inhuman blood lust in Ichigo's eyes. He had seen him cause pain that he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy. Was he capable of overlooking that? "I...I'm not sure Captain Shiba."

Isshin gave him a contemplating look. "Do you blame Momo?"

Toshiro's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"I heard Aizen left her a letter saying you were a traitor and she attacked you. Do you blame her?"

"No! Of course not!" The usually calm captain said in her defense. "How could I ever blame her?! Aizen manipulated-!"

Toshiro stopped when he realized what he was saying. Then he caught the small smirk on Isshin's face, knowing he had won the argument. Toshiro sighed. God, he was a moron. He had been so quick to justify Momo's actions yet been hesitant to do the same for Ichigo. And he didn't even know what Aizen had done to Ichigo to make him the way he was. He sighed again in defeat. "Yes, of course I can. I'm sorry Taicho."

"Don't worry about it. Ichigo is lucky to have a friend like you."

Toshiro smiled at his captain's comment.

"In fact from what I hear, you and my daughter Karin are  _more_ than just friends."

Toshiro looked up with a red face and saw his captain with a big goofy smile. "Wait Taicho! It's not what you-!"

"I understand!" Isshin said before he leaped across the bed towards Toshiro. "OH COME HERE MY SECOND SON!"

A moment later, Toshiro was rubbing his sore foot after delivering a well placed kick to Isshin's jaw, who was now a whimpering mess on the floor. Ichigo would approve.


	7. Out Of The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Renji and some other seated officers sat around the Sixth Division's meeting hall. Apparently, they were going to go over their latest strategy for taking down Aizen. He was curious if they were going to break into Las Noches like their group had the last time, or guard Karakura Town like most of the captains did. He knew he was going to find out soon when Byakuya entered the room.

"You all know why you are here." Byakuya began as he turned to face the officers of his squad. "Our current plan is to guard the human world. Specifically, the locations of the Oken."

Renji shot his captain with a questioning look. "I'm sorry Taicho, but location _s_? Plural?"

The head of the Kuchiki clan nodded. "That is correct Lieutenant Abarai. You see, every Head Captain in the history of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads has been given the Oken by the Zero Division, only to be used in times of great need. Every Captain Commander there after has chosen his own hiding place for the King's Key. Head Captain Yamamoto has recently informed the captains that when he took possession of the Oken, he actually broke it into pieces and scattered it in different locations within the human world. In the World of the Living, where there is almost no reishi, the fragments of the King's Key are little more than stone, which allows them to hid in plan sight. There are four fragments in total and different squads will be deployed to guard different fragments. They are located in the Arctic circle, Rome, Japan, and the Mariana Trench (1). Are there any questions?"

No one spoke up. That had clarified everything for them.

"Good. Now then, prepare for battle."

At his command, everyone dispersed to make preparations for their voyage to the World of the Living. Everyone but Renji. He had something pressing on his mind that he had to ask his captain before they departed. The red haired Soul Reaper went up to Byakuya just when he was about to leave the room. "Captain?"

Byakuya turned and looked him in the eye. "Yes Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji's shoulders slumped a bit. He was almost afraid to ask this question. But his captain was the wisest man he knew. If anyone knew the answer, it was him. "It's just that...do you believe that Ichigo can be saved?"

Byakuya didn't react at first. He only thought over Renji's words for a moment or two before speaking. "If I have learned anything about that boy, it's that he shouldn't be underestimated. And he never let's his friends down. Does that answer your question?"

Renji smiled at his captain's response. "Thanks Taicho."

"While I have you, I need to tell you something. Because of Captain Ukitake's declining health, he will not be participating in this latest operation. As a result, Rukia will be fighting along side our squad. Over the course of the battle, I need you to insure no harm befalls her."

Renji nodded, but the questioning look he had in his eyes did not escape Byakuya.

"Is something wrong?"

Renji shook his head. "Not at all. It's just that...I'm a bit surprised that you asked  _me_ to do this."

Byakuya didn't react right away. "I saw the relationship between you and Rukia as personal motivation to insure her safety."

Renji very nearly had a heart attack at that moment. 'Relationship'?! He  _knew_?!

As usual, Byakuya didn't miss anything. Plus, it would have been hard to miss Renji's expression of pure terror. "Did you think you could keep that from me?"

"Ye-yes! I mean n-no! I mean...there aren't any words that are going to sound right here." He stammered. "How did you know?"

Byakuya shot him a fierce glare. "For future reference, the next time you and Rukia participate in your...nightly activities, don't do it under my roof. Imagine my surprise when I passed by her bedroom and heard her moaning your name."

Renji turned so red his skin nearly blended in with his hair. God, this was humiliating. He had to say something quick to get out off this. "I-I'm sorry for trying to keep it a secret sir! I was just worried over how you would react."

Byakuya looked at him with his classic stoic expression. "Were you afraid that I would perhaps threaten you if I found out?"

Renji's heart nearly gave out but nodded.

"Why would I bother with that?" Byakuya inquired before narrowing his eyes. "You already know full well what I would do to you if you harmed Rukia in any way."

Renji quickly turned from red to blue. Then some other color Byakuya had never seen before.

He may not have to wait for the situation Byakuya just mentioned for him to die. The likely hood of him dying right then and there was growing every minute under his Taicho's gave. Fortunately, a voice called out from behind Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki!"

There was a God. Byakuya broke his gaze on Renji (allowing said Soul Reaper to feel like he could breath again) to turn his focus the messenger approaching them. The messenger handed him a scroll of sorts which he then read over. Eventually he finished reading, closed it back up, and closed his eyes. Even though he tried to keep his face expressionless, Renji could see a small look of annoyance. "What is it?"

"It would appear Orihime Inoue has gone back to the World of the Living without permission."

* * *

Orihime walked through the streets of Karakura town quickly. It had been surprising easy to get through the Dangai. The fact that she stole a hell butterfly may have helped though. She'd get in trouble for that later, she imagined.

But this was something she had to do. She finally walked towards an apartment complex and knocked on a specific door.  _"Please be home. Please be home."_

Her prayers were answered when the door opened to reveal Tatsuki on the other side. Once the dark haired girl realized who she had opened the door to, she threw it the rest of the way open and wrapped her arms around Orihime.

"Orihime! I'm so glad you're back!" Tatsuki shouted. Kisuke had informed her about the Soul Society shortly after Ichigo and his friends left for Hueco Mundo to save Inoue. So she was aware of the fact that the mod soul that had been inhabiting Ichigo's body was not actually him. And as of recently, Orihime took to never leaving the Soul Society until Ichigo was back. That made Tatsuki's happiness twofold. Orihime's return surely meant that Ichigo was back too. Which made what Orihime had to do next all the more heartbreaking.

Orihime broke off the hug to look at Tatsuki with a wide smile. "I'm glad to see you too." She truly had missed Tatsuki. It was her constant begging for Orihime to come back that nearly persuaded her. But her reason for being here now was something else entirely.

"So, where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked. She had missed her childhood friend too, of course. And she was also frustrated that Ichigo had decided not to come visit her with Orihime. She was going to have to knock his teeth out later.

Orihime almost flinched when she heard Tatsuki say his name. That was enough to snap her back to reality. "No. Ichigo's not back yet."

Tatsuki's eyes went wide. Considering that the last month of begging her to come back wasn't enough, she had to wonder what finally convinced the ginger in front of her to come back. "Really? Then why did you finally come home?"

Orihime's eyes went sad. "I'm only here for a bit Tatsuki. There's something I needed to tell you."

The dark haired teen scanned her best friends face. "What is it?" She asked, even though she was afraid of what the answer might be.

Orihime gulped before speaking. "So, Mister Urahara told you everything? About Soul Reapers, about hollows, everything?" She waited for Tatsuki to nod before continuing. "Okay so, I can't get into the details, but Ichigo is in trouble. And me, and Rukia, and Chad, and the rest of us are going to do our best to rescue him."

Tatsuki wasn't very surprised to hear that Ichigo was in danger. He had been a magnet for trouble since they were kids and his unnatural hair color caused him to be the target of several bullies. But clearly, there was something else. "You didn't come all the way here just to tell me that, so what's up?"

Orihime herself looked like she didn't want to say what came next. "It's just that, this is probably the most dangerous situation I'll be in since I got my powers. And I need you to know something...just in case."

Tatsuki was stiff from the depth of Orihime's words so she didn't react when Inoue put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye with a smile. "You're my best friend, Tatsuki. You were the first friend I made here. You brought me out of my shell after my brother died. And you introduced me to Ichigo. I just wanted you to know that if it weren't for you, my life would have such a big hole in it." Then Orihime pulled her close and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you for everything."

Orihime then pulled back and gave the still shocked Tatsuki a smile before making to walk away. "Wait." Tatsuki's voice rang as her hand gently gripped Inoue's wrist.

Inoue turned around to see Tatsuki with a very concerned look. "Since you're my best friend, I need to ask you a big favor. Can you do that for me?"

Orihime nodded without pause. "Of course, anything."

Tatsuki nodded. "In that case, don't go."

Orhime was he surprised one now. She just barely thought Tatsuki was serious. "I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I said please don't go." Tatsuki repeated, hoping that Orihime wouldn't change her answer.

Orihime looked at her friend disbelievingly. "How could you say that?" She was about to go on when Tatsuki interrupted her.

"Because, these people, these Soul Reapers, this type of thing is their job. You shouldn't put your life on the line because they asked nicely for your help." Tatsuki pleaded.

Orihime couldn't believe her ears. Tatsuki wanted her to just walk away? "Didn't you hear me? Ichigo is in danger!"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yes, and I want him back as much as you do but that's for these Soul Reapers to handle. If Ichigo were here, he would want you out of danger too."

Orihime shook her head. "'If Ichigo were here'?" She repeated. "Let me ask you this. Would you ever tell Ichigo to walk away when there is something he could do to help?"

"No I wouldn't, only because that's the person he is. He goes charging off to save his friends when they can't protect themselves. He's always been that way."

"So what are you saying? That  _I'm_ not the type of person to protect her friends?"

"Of course I'm not saying that. But Ichigo is this big powerhouse right? He can do things no one else there can. But you're different. I'm sure there are other people there that can heal. There's no need for  _you_ to be there."

Orihime looked at Tatsuki in the eye again. This time, she seemed angry. Frustrated was more accurate. "You're wrong." She said with a trembling voice. That's when Tatsuki realized she wasn't angry or frustrated. She was bordering on crying. "Even if I can't do anything, even if I don't make a difference there, I wouldn't be able to go on with my life knowing that I did nothing while people were dying while I sat by."

Tatsuki could see a small tear cascading down Orihime's face. She gripped her shoulders and pulled her close, letting tears soak into the fabric of her shirt. Once Orihime was done, Tatsuki spoke again. "You really need to be out there, huh?"

Orhime pulled back and wiped her face with her hand before looking at Tatsuki and nodding. Tatsuki nodded back and closed her eyes for a minute. "Fine, then I need you to do something for me still." She said. Then she looked back at Orihime with a small smile. "Get Ichigo back...for all of us."

Orihime let a smile come to her face to and nodded. "That's the plan."

After having a moment of silence, Orihime turned and walked away, leaving Tatsuki feeling satisfied that she would come out okay. Inoue looked ahead. There was another stop she had to make.

* * *

Snow came down like gravity had doubled as a blizzard pressed on. This was not an unusual occurrence in the Arctic. Neither were the Northern Lights which enveloped the night sky in the most dazzling way. But one thing was different. In the center of the snow storm were four individuals.

Toshiro looked up at the sky, captivated by the sight of the Aurora. Meanwhile, Rangiku stood next to him shaking like an earthquake.

"Dammit Captain! Why did  _we_ have to come to this location?!" She asked between shivers.

Toshiro looked back at Rangiku and spoke in his usual authoritative voice. "This is where one of the fragments of the King's Key is. The Head Captain asked that I cover this location because I don't really feel the affects of the cold."

Rangiku looked at him pleadingly. "Again, why am  _I_ here?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable Rangiku but when I accepted that meant you had to be brought along too."

"You concern yourself with your lieutenant's opinion too much." Another voice said.

Hitsugaya turned and glared at Kurotsuchi. Unfortunately, he was also picked for this mission because he had lined his Captain's haori with technology to keep him warm. Meanwhile, Nemu had absolutely no sense of touch, so she couldn't even feel the cold.

The young Captain was about to speak up about Kurotsuchi lecturing him when a far off howl interrupted him. All four of the Soul Reapers present looked off in the direction it came from.

"Um, are wolves common in the Arctic?" Rangiku asked nervously.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes. "Not for a long time."

Before anyone knew what hit them, a wolf that seemed to have some kind of blue light sparking on the tip of it's tail ran towards them. Hitsugaya recognized the technique immediately and stretched out his hand in it's direction before it could come close. "Hado number four, Byakurai!" A small bolt of emerged from the palm of his hand and struck the wolf, causing it to detonate like a bomb as an explosion emerged from where it had been.

After the wolf was gone, they all heard the unmistakable sound of a sonido above them. They all looked skywards and saw Coyote Starrk looking down on them with his green haired fraccion standing beside him.

* * *

Byakuya groaned in annoyance. He had sent Renji and Rukia to get Orihime back to the Soul Society hours ago. They should have been back by now. He and Captain Kyoraku were currently in the somewhere in Aokigahara forest. Meanwhile, they also had Soul Reapers posted all throughout to watch for signs of any Espada getting close. This was a dangerous place to be, even for Soul Reaper captains. Aokigahara forest was known for people entering it with the intention of killing themselves. Because of this, hollows were common there, looking for newly dead souls to devour. Those souls would turn into hollows and come back to the forest, and the cycle then continued.

In their short time there, they had already been attacked by a dozen hollows, including one aduchas level. Even if an Espada came for the Oken, that Espada would not be their only threat.

"Worried about Rukia?" Shunsui asked from behind him.

Byakuya gave no response other than a curt nod of his head.

Shunsui smiled a bit. "I can't blame you. Blood or not, she is your sister. Plus, she can be a bit reckless, just like  _someone else_ I knew back in the day."

Byakuya turned and scowled at him. It was true though. His younger self was always getting into trouble and doing his best to outdo Yoruichi. But before he could give a verbal response, he was caught off guard by static sounding in his earpiece.  _"Captain Kuchiki! An Espada! It's here!"_

Byakuya immediately turned all his attention towards the matter at hand and pressed two fingers to the earpiece. "Report. What is your location?"

His only response were a few muttered words on the intercom that clearly weren't meant for him.  _"PLEASE! DON-!"_ The words were cut off by a blood curdling scream and finally, dead silence.

Byakuya and Shunsui then began to search for nearby spiritual pressure. The officers they had dispatched throughout the forest couldn't be located. A few moments later, a powerful spiritual pressure came crashing down on them both. Were they anyone but captains, they would have been incapacitated by it. They turned in the direction of the source and saw none other than Ulquiorra Cifer approaching slowly, his stoic expression rivaling Byakuya's.

* * *

Soi Fon stood atop an isolated rock in the middle of the ocean. Standing out in the hot sun waiting for an Espada to show up was rather tedious but there was nothing else to do. She had been put on this assignment with Komamura, who was standing nearby. This fragment of the Oken was located at the bottom of the Marina Trench, the deepest part of the deepest ocean. Down there it was pitch black, not to mention most people would be crushed by the underwater pressure. In essence, it was the perfect hiding place. But the Espada Aizen was bound to send after them was nowhere in sight as of yet.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to Marechiyo. It was no secret that she hadn't been fond of him. Still her heart ached a bit. At first he had just been some Soul Reaper forced on her by the Academy. His Zanpakuto could never be used in stealth operations. He was too loud and too big to be an assassin. Yet, he still did his best to serve her every chance he got. And he had even given his life for the Soul Society, which was the most honorable thing someone in his position could do.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a new wave of spirit energy crashing into her. Her eyes went wide when she turned and saw Tier Hallibel, with her three fraccion standing by her side.

* * *

Kenpachi whistled at the giant ruins around him. He and Unohana had been sent to guard an Oken fragment that the Head Captain hid beneath an actual Roman Colosseum.

Yachiru was on one of the large bench-like platforms within the interior of the structure. She looked around with as much awe as one would expect a child to have in the presence of such a large site.

Unohana avoided gawking in awe at the ruins like her companions were. It was important for them to remain vigilant for any of their enemies. If they failed here, Aizen would have all he needed to travel to the royal dimension and kill the Soul King. It was no simple task, but Aizen would most certainly have something planned for when he got there. If the Soul King did die, everything would fall to pieces. The World of the Living and Soul Society alike. Her musings were brought to an end when she heard Kenpachi speak up from behind her.

"You know, humans built this place by hand. Imagine all the work that took, all so people could come here and watch gladiators fight and die for their warrior's pride." Then he chuckled. "That was definitely me before I wound up in the Soul Society. I can still hear the screaming and cheers echoing through this place. More battles were fought here than most humans see in a lifetime." Finally, Kenpachi turned to one of the stands above them. "I can't think of a better place to fight. Don't you agree?"

Unohana realized with a start that it wasn't her that Zaraki was talking to. She followed his line of vision and saw a vibrant flash of blue hair and a wicked grin to match the one Kenpachi had right now. If there were ever an arrancar counterpart to Kenpachi Zaraki, this man was it. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

Orihime finally made it back to her house. Visiting Tatsuki took much longer than she thought it would. She went through the doorway slowly and flicked on the lights.

Everything was exactly the way she had left it. Dust was starting to gather on the furniture though. She guessed that's what happened when you leave your house for weeks on end.

She walked into the living room and saw the picture of her brother on the small shrine she had for him. She couldn't help but feel sad as she looked at it. Orihime got down on her knees slowly and put her hands together.

A long time ago, she had a dream where her brother had been turned into a monster and said he was hurt that she had stopped praying for him. Later she found out that it had really happened and her memory had just been altered by Rukia. Even now that her brother had reentered the cycle of reincarnation, she still came and prayed for his soul every chance she got.

But now, she was not only praying for her brothers soul, but for Ichigo's. She needed whatever higher power that could hear her to let him be okay at the end of this.

But Inoue was abruptly pulled from her prayer by a sound behind her. She turned and jumped up at the sight of a Garganta opening just a few feet away from her. Her heart came to a stop as she heard footsteps on the other side. Slowly, a head of black hair emerged from the Garganta. But it was the horn that caught her attention.

After the figure fully emerged, it was revealed to be Lucifer. He currently had a neutral expression on his face, and he was staring right at her.

"Orihime Inoue." He said slowly. "Lord Aizen has given me orders to escort you back to Las Noches. And just know that if you try to resist or escape, I have explicit orders to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - Mariana Trench - The deepest part of the entire ocean


	8. To Show You Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Orihime was frozen in place. The last time she saw Lucifer, it had only been for a few moments. Not to mention he had barely acknowledged her existence. Now, he threatened her life and demanded her return to Las Noches in a single breath.

Obviously she couldn't go back. The last time she was there, everyone had nearly died trying to get her back. Her eyes quickly shifted to the front door. Maybe she could run for it and with luck get to Urahara's shop. Yeah, that was a plan.

But the moment she made a motion towards the door, Lucifer sonidoed in front of her. She took a step back to get some space between them. That was a stupid idea. This was Ichigo. She could never out run him.

Before she could react, he pushed her against the wall with a hand over her mouth. Orihime had shut her eyes on reflex. A moment later, she hesitantly opened her eyes only to find Lucifer's face inches away from hers, mismatched eyes glaring into her grey eyes. If she could have screamed at that moment, the Soul Society would hear it it would be so loud. Terrified, the orange-haired girl stared up into Lucifer's face not sure what to do next.

Lucifer took pleasure in the terrified look in her eyes, but didn't let it show on his face. "Let me remind you of something you clearly forgot." He muttered slowly, glaring daggers at her. "From the moment you stepped foot in Las Noches, you became Lord Aizen's property. Clearly you forgot that while you were off with your little friends, but he didn't. Now you're going to come with me, and if you resist or try to run away-"

Orihime put a hand on his wrist and pulled his hand off of her mouth. "You'll kill me?" She asked, looking at him with determination in her eyes. "If you did that, Aizen wouldn't be able to use me for whatever it is he wants." She reminded him. It was a gamble. She was hoping that his earlier threat to kill her was a bluff. Apparently, she was right.

Lucifer chuckled a bit. "You're smarter than ya' look." He said as he stepped back and withdrew his arm. He then looked down and closed his eyes. "You're right, I won't kill you." Lucifer then looked back up at her with an evil grin. "I'll kill your little friend, Tatsuki Arisawa."

Orihime looked at him in shock. No. Ichigo and Tatsuki were friends long before the two of them were. He couldn't possible mean it.

Lucifer caught her disbelieving expression and went on. "Lord Aizen needs you and he needs you alive for the next phase of his plan. So I can't really kill you. But I can absolutely kill Arisawa and it wouldn't interfere with the plan at all. And if you still refuse to cooperate after she's gone, I'll find another one of your friends and repeat the process. And don't think for one second that they won't suffer, because death will be a blessing compared to what I have planned for them. Of course, I wouldn't have to if you came freely."

Inoue looked into his mismatched eyes. She believed him. The cold, unnerving stare he gave her was enough to convince her that he would really kill everyone she loved.

Lucifer looked over her contemplative expression. "Now then, will you come quietly?"

She looked up to him. Orihime was so terrified in that moment. Every outcome scared her to death. But at least this way, no one else would be hurt. She hesitantly nodded her head.

Lucifer smiled. "Good choice." He then grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her towards the door.

She let out a strangled cry. Her wrist was in pain from how strong Lucifer's grip was. If he held it any tighter it might break.

Soon enough they were outside. Lucifer pulled her towards the street and opened up a Garganta to take her through. But when he stepped forward to go in, an arrow flew right in front of him, causing him to back away.

Both Lucifer and Orihime looked in the direction it came from and were greeted by the sight of Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu, all with their weapons handy.

**(Soundtrack - Bleach OST 3-Fiesta De Guerra)**

Lucifer sighed as he looked over the group, but grinned when his eyes landed on Chad. "Hey there. How's the arm?"

Chad started to breath heavily as a burning feeling ran through his now restored arm. Given what Lucifer did to him last time, he wasn't sure he was going to be much help. But he had to do something.

The four of them went to check up on Orihime when they were informed she had returned World of the Living, but soon recognized the uncontrollable spiritual pressure of their friend turned enemy. They ran towards it as quickly as they could only to find themselves where they were now. With Lucifer trying to kidnap Orihime.

Uryu drew another arrow quickly. "Release Inoue right now." He threatened.

Lucifer smirked. "I have another idea." He then pulled Inoue closer to him and quickly grabbed her by her jaw while the other arm snaked its' way around her torso. "If you don't lower your weapons right now, I'll break her neck." He warned.

Everyone froze up at that moment. Among them, Ichigo had always been the fastest. None of them would be able to reach him before he rung Orihime's neck.

Meanwhile, Orihime struggled in his grasp. She wanted desperately to tell them that it was a bluff. That he couldn't kill her because Aizen apparently needed her. But Lucifer's grip on her jaw kept her from speaking. But Orihime felt what she guessed was his thumb near her mouth and got an idea. She opened her mouth quickly, taking the thumb into her mouth, and biting down as hard as she could. She then tasted the metal tang of blood in her mouth.

"Gah!" Lucifer shouted in pain and shock as he yanked his hand away from her. Inoue took her chance and pushed herself away from Lucifer and sprinted towards her friends.

Ishida narrowed his eyes and took the shot.

Lucifer looked up and snarled. He was a bit disoriented from the pain in his hand but still jumped out of the way sideways. His feet then connected to the building next to them and he kicked off against it to get into the air again, this time landing on the roof of Orihime's building. Rukia and Renji flash stepped up to the roof moments later.

Lucifer looked at both of them with a tired expression. "We don't have to do this you know. I was sent here to capture Orihime Inoue. Let me take her and I'll pretend like I never saw you."

Renji ground his teeth together at his suggestion. "Let you take her?! That's gotta be a joke! I'd die before I let my friend get handed over to someone like Aizen."

Lucifer looked at him with surprise for a moment. But that wasn't the only thing reflected in his eyes. Was that...respect? "Honestly, I understand that. You'd be pretty pathetic if you handed her over to save yourself."

Neither Rukia nor Renji expected that response. Was there still some part of Ichigo in there?

Lucifer then narrowed his eyes and they went cold again. "But that doesn't change anything. I was sent here to capture Orihime. If you want to get in my way, so be it."

Renji growled as he saw the small spark of the old Ichigo leave his eyes. He leapt forward and swiped Zabimaru at him. Lucifer did a back flip to get away and when Renji kept attacking him by extending Zabimaru, he kept jumping backwards to get away so his eyes would never leave the red head. Renji then jumped out towards him again to take a swipe. Lucifer was about to jump back again when he noticed a blur of black out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see Rukia trying to slash him from behind.

Lucifer scoffed and used Hirenyaku to disappear. Once he was gone, Rukia realized with a start that Zabimaru was about to hit her. Once she was the on the ground she let herself slid onto her back to just as Zabimaru struck the air just above her. Renji looked down on her with concern, causing him to nearly miss Lucifer reappearing behind him. Lucifer spun around to build up momentum and then kicked Renji with his outstretched leg, causing the lieutenant to hit the building next to them with full force.

Lucifer snickered and jumped into the air after him, planning on finishing him off. But then, pain exploded in his abdomen, causing him to halt. Lucifer looked down and saw a reishi arrow protruding through his abdomen, causing him to glare down at the Quincy on the street with his bow in hand.

"When are you going to learn?" Lucifer asked quietly before pulling the arrow out of his torso, causing more pain to run through his system. He shook it off and channeled his own reishi into the arrow, turning it black as a moonless night. "There's nothing you can attack me with that I can't throw back at you!"

Lucifer spun around and threw the arrow back at Uryu, just like last time. But this time, Uryu was prepared. He jumped back with Hirenyaku and fired another volley of arrows at Lucifer, knowing he couldn't catch them all.

The Primera instead sonidoed away and reappeared behind Uryu. Before he could react, Lucifer formed his reishi blade and slashed him down his arm. Uryu jumped back and tried his best to ignore the pain but his arm wouldn't move. Alarmed, Uryu tried to flex his fingers but found that he couldn't move them. Damn. Lucifer must have slashed his arm muscle and severed the nerves in his arm. His left arm was now useless. Dizzy from blood loss, Uryu fell to his knees and glanced up to see Lucifer glaring at him The Espada turned his sword in hand to give it a back-handed grip and raised it to impale the Quincy.

"Bankai!" Lucifer turned to see Renji back on his feet with his giant snake-like bankai at the ready. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

Lucifer flashed a feral grin and seemed to forget about Uryu. Instead, he charged towards Renji, eager to take on a Bankai.

Uryu was left struggling to get up. Chad had come over and put pressure against his wound but that wasn't the issue. He was almost sure that Lucifer had severed a nerve with his last blow. But as quickly as the wound was delivered, it seemed to go away. Uryu suddenly felt all the pain in his arm flow away. He looked at the wound and found it slowly closing up. Both he and Chad looked in shock at who had healed him.

Meanwhile, Renji was losing his fight with Lucifer. He had sent Zabimaru after Lucifer but the Espada had flipped into the air and landed on Zabmaru's head and was now running down it's long joints. Once he got close enough to the base of the large snake, he slashed Renji diagonally across his chest. Renji staggered back, blood flying into the air as Lucifer landed safely on the ground a few paces away from Renji. Struggling to stand up despite the deep wound Lucifer inflicted upon him, Renji panted trying to keep Lucifer within his sights. Lucifer sneered at the pathetic attempt of the Soul Reaper to stand up, although he had to give the Soul Reaper props for managing not to collapse right away.

"Is that all the power a Bankai has?" Lucifer mocked as he sonidoed and kicked the wounded lieutenant in the abdomen sending the Soul Reaper flying. Renji groaned in pain as he landed on his back. Before, he could attempt to put his feet back on the ground, he found a black reishi blade pointed at his throat. Lucifer sneered as he glowered down at the red-head lying on the ground. "Sorry, but this is checkmate."

Before he could finish Renji off though, the familiar sound of a reishi arrow rushing through the air sounded. Lucifer narrowed his eyes in annoyance and reached up with lightning fast speed and caught the arrow just before it could run through his skull. The Espada turned and saw the now healed Quincy with his bow raised. Renji looked as the Espada's face twisted into rage and the arrow he was gripping snapped in his palm. Lucifer ran towards the Quincy quickly, slashing through all the arrows that were sent his way.

Renji himself had to wonder just how Uryu healed so fast, only to get an answer a moment later when a healing glow appeared over his chest and his skin closed up. Renji looked up to see Hanataro kneeling by his side with a small smile on his face.

"Hanataro! What are you doing here?!" Renji exclaimed shooting up from his position on the ground nearly hitting heads with Hanataro who yelped in surprise.

"Lieutenant Abarai! Lay back down!" Hanataro panicked grabbing the red head's shoulders and practically shoving him back down on the floor. "I haven't healed you completely yet. Just give me a few more seconds."

Renji grunted. "Fine but do it quick!" Renji glanced over to the side to see Rukia joining Chad and Uryu in attacking Lucifer in rapid speed attacks. Most likely to keep him busy at the moment.

"To answer your question, Captain Kuchiki was worried when you and Rukia didn't return so he sent me to check on you and heal anyone if needed." He answered meekly. "It appears Captain Kuchiki was right."

Meanwhile, Lucifer rushed towards Uryu, whose attacks had yet to get through. Lucifer stopped when he felt a surge of reiatsu behind him and saw Rukia firing a Shakkahō. Lucfier turned just as it discharged and fired a bala to counter it, leaving a cloud of dust to cover them and obscure Lucifer's vision. The next thing the Primera knew, a reiatsu-charged punch collided with his gut, causing him to spit some blood.

"El Directo!" Chad unleashed his attack at point blank range, causing both himself and Lucifer to get knocked back by the force of the explosion. Lucifer managed to form his sword again and impaled the ground beneath him to slow himself down.

Not a moment later, the ground began to shake like there was an earthquake. The street under Lucifer's feet completely broke apart as Hihio Zabimaru emerged from it. Renji had used it to burrow beneath the earth and take the Espada by surprise.

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji screamed as a large energy blast emerged from his bankai's mouth and blasted Lucifer, covering the area with dust.

Renji coughed as he panted but looked around, tuning his senses for Lucifer's spiritual pressure. He felt Rukia flashstep right next to him.

"Did Hanataro heal you?"

"Yeah. Good thing too." Renji straightened. "How are the others?"

"Fine, just a few bruises here and there and maybe some flesh wounds. Nothing that Hanataro can't heal."

Renji nodded. Thank God Hanataro showed up when he did. Renji mentally reminded himself to thank Captain Kuchiki for his excellent foresight.

"Now since we have a healer here, we can focus on keeping Lucifer from taking Orihime back to Aizen," Rukia commented. Renji nodded his head and the two Soul Reapers flashstepped to where Orihime and the others were. When they got to the others, Hanataro and Orihime were healing Uryu and Chad.

"Are you two okay?" Orihime asked Rukia and Renji when they flashstepped right next to her.

Rukia nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. Orihime, do you think you can help Hanataro heal us until we figure out a way to get you out of here away from Lucifer?"

Wanting to help support her friends in any way possible, Orihime nodded her head. "Yes! Of course!"

Rukia smiled and Renji patted Orihime's head. Rukia turned a serious look to Renji. "Let's go Renji. Chad and Uryu, you stay here and defend Orihime in case Lucifer gets too close."

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, a silver glint reflecting off them. "We can do that, Rukia."

"Alright, then. Let's take him down." Rukia said. Renji and Rukia flashstepped away from her group.

Orihime swallowed. She had to do anything to protect them like they have always done for her.

A moment later Lucifer emerged from the dust, having been struck so hard that he was sent flying into a building. Lucifer snarled like a wild animal as he continued on his trajectory upwards. "I'm gonna kill him!" He vowed as he used his reiatsu to stop himself in midair.

Renji sent Hihio Zabimaru at Lucifer again only to have the Espada sonido out of the way. But Lucifer could not have foreseen Renji's next move. The joints of Hihio Zabimaru actually came apart and a violet blade of light emerged from each vertebrae-shaped piece. Lucifer looked around frantically, but every in direction he looked, there was a joint from Zabimaru. He was surrounded.

"Higa Zekko!" Renji shouted as he swiped the hilt of his Bankai to the side, causing the individual segments to ram towards the dark haired Espada. Lucifer quickly discharged a cero at one of the joints to make way, but all of them seemed to move out of his direction at once when he did, allowing the cero to go aimlessly into the air.

 _"What? Why would-"_ Lucifer thought when a spiritual pressure below him caught his attention. He looked down and saw Rukia standing below him with a circle of ice around her. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Before he could react, ice shot up from the ground where Rukia stood and completely encased him in a flash of white light. When it was done forming, the ice had completely frozen Lucifer with it's large pillar while Rukia stood atop it.

"Nice work!" Renji called up to her. He probably could have gotten a similar result with his Bankai, but they didn't want to take the risk of hurting Ichigo. "We finally got a hold of him."

Rukia nodded and made a movement to get off the pillar of ice when a voice stopped her.

"'A hold of me'?" A echoing voice asked from inside the ice. Rukia sharply looked down to see Lucifer's eyes looking towards her while the rest of his body remained still.

"Don't make me laugh, little brat."

Then, Lucifer's body became completely enveloped by black reishi, which shot outward and caused the pillar to crack. It gushed forth so violently that the tower of ice gave way and caused Rukia to fall to the ground below.

The short Soul Reaper quickly composed herself and landed on her feet just in time to see Lucifer emerged from the now destroyed pillar.

Lucifer looked back and forth between Renji and Rukia. "I'll admit, that wasn't too bad. I didn't think you could deliver such powerful attacks from such a long distance." In an instant, Lucifer's cold expression turned into an aggressive glare. "But trust me, you aren't the only ones with long range attacks in your arsenal."

Lucifer then stretched out his right arm and something seemed to fall out of his sleeve, only to be caught by a chain around his wrist. Uryu's heart stopped when he got a better look at it.

It was a loose fitting bracelet, and hanging off of it's long chain was a black, inverted cross.

Orihime gasped when she saw it and turned to Uryu. "Uryu...is that...?"

"Yes, it is." He said, his voice losing it's stoic edge from what they witnessed next.

Black reishi formed in Lucifer's hand, but it did not form into a sword. Instead, it was equally long on both limbs and arched back towards Lucifer. It was bow. A  _Quincy_ bow.

Everyone was in such shock from it's sudden appearance that no one reacted when Lucifer also formed an arrow and knotted it. Renji managed to get passed the initial surprise when he saw Lucifer pointing the bow at him. Before they knew it, Lucifer released the arrow and allowed it to fly towards Renji with the speed of a bullet.

Renji flash stepped to another building, but even though the arrow was moving with incredible speed, it sharply turned to towards Renji again and went after him. Renji looked in surprise but still got out of the way again, only for the arrow to change trajectory again.

Lucifer cackled. "There's no running from it! It won't stop 'till its torn you to pieces!"

Rukia looked back at the arrow and tried to get a read on its movements and speed. Once she figured she had it worked out, Rukia raised up her hand. "Hado number 31, Shakkahō!" The red ball of energy hit the arrow from the side dead on, but the arrow didn't so much as slow down afterwards. It only continued to go after the red-haired lieutenant.

Rukia ground her teeth and got ready to try again when she felt a sharp, hot pain in her back. Orihime gasped as Rukia fell down beside her with a giant hole though shoulder.

Above them, Lucifer looked down at the Soul Reaper he had fired a bala at with disinterest.  _"Please. If she decided to take her eyes off the enemy, she deserves to get killed."_

Renji saw Rukia go down from the corner of his eye and slowed down instinctively. "Rukia!" The arrow seemed to speed up and struck Renji right through the chest, exploding out his back.

Orihime immediately went to healing Rukia while Hanataro flash stepped to Renji to do the same.

**(Soundtrack: Bleach OST - Invasion)**

Lucifer looked at them like he was studying them. He was paying particular interest to Hanataro.  _"That one didn't arrive with the rest of them. And his weak spiritual pressure means he's probably in Squad Four. That would explain how they got healed so quickly. So...as long as he's around, they'll just get healed over and over."_

All eyes were on Lucifer. That meant both the people in the air with him and his former friends on the ground. Despite his angry expression, he had yet to make a move. Then, so fast that none of them could react, he flew towards Renji.

Renji's injury wasn't completely healed, so the pain distracted him enough that he didn't react right away. When suddenly, Hanataro pushed him to the side as Lucifer neared. Instead of Renji, Hanataro got the full force of the attack. Lucifer flew at him head first so fast that his horn impaled Hanataro through chest, leaving the tip to come out the back.

Orihime couldn't help it. She screamed as loud as she could when she saw Lucifer run Hanataro through. It wasn't just her though. Everyone was rightly horrified with what Lucifer had done. Particularly Renji, who was standing just a few feet away. He watched as a sick smile spread across Lucifer's face. And when blood started to gush down and splatter on him, Lucifer licked it up off his cheeks.

"Hanataro no!" Rukia screamed as the fourth division member coughed up blood onto Lucifer's dark locks.

The Espada in question just seemed to revel in his pain, cracking an awful and twisted smile. "It's time for you to see Hell."


	9. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer looked at Hanataro in glee as the healer slowly died on his horn. He could just barely see the meek Soul Reaper out of the corner of his eye but still caught the look of horror on his face.

"You know personally, I've never understood this whole 'self sacrifice' thing." Lucifer said with a grin on his blood-stained face. "This is really what you deserve for caring abut someone else more than yourself. Show weakness on the battlefield and you're dead."

Hanataro, who was still hanging off Lucifer's horn, looked down at the former protector with shock clear on his face. Despite the horrible pain he was in, he still spoke. "P-Please Ichigo." Hanataro said weakly as he coughed up some blood. "Please remember. We're friends. Have mercy." He pleaded, but he was so weak his words were little more than whispers. Yet Lucifer heard them all.

Lucifer let out an evil chuckle. "What's mercy?" He said as he whipped his head to the side, causing Hanataro to be thrown off his horn. The moment he was off it, a cero formed on the tip. Everyone looked on in horror as the cero was discharged, enveloping Hanataro in it's red light. It tore right through the meek Soul Reaper's chest and nearly split him in two.

As the light left his eyes, Hanataro fell to the ground with a giant hole situated in his chest. Because of the cold winter air, Orihime was able to see one small breathe leave Hanataro's mouth before he went slack on the ground.

Orihime just looked up and fell to her knees. How? How was this happening? How was it even possible that Ichigo just killed someone? She had already known that he killed those two lieutenants, as well as two Espada. But this whole time a small part of her thought they were all lying. That Ichigo hadn't hurt a soul.

But the truth was now staring her down. This wasn't Ichigo in front of her. This person...this  _stranger_ had no conscious. No remorse.

And now, staring at the young Soul Reaper's disfigured corpse, Orihime couldn't help herself. She screamed. She screamed for the loss of Hanataro. She screamed for the horror of watching him die. And she screamed for the realization that Ichigo had become a  _monster._

Everyone else was completely stiff. They too could not comprehend what had just taken place. There was one simple fact that they couldn't deny.

Ichigo and Lucifer looked alike. That was where the similarities ended. If his appearance had been altered as much as his personality was, and someone told them that this was Ichigo Kurosaki in front of them, they would call that person out as a filthy liar.

But then, something began to overlap Orihime's screams. Was that...laughter? Cackling would be more accurate. Everyone turned slowly to see Lucifer having a laughing fit over their collective horror.

It was one thing to kill someone so callously. But to actually  _laugh_ over the grief of their comrades. That was inhuman. It was... _hollow._

Rukia looked at the man that was far different from her friend with stray tears in her eyes. "I-Ichigo." She stuttered out. "Yo-You're a m-mo-monster."

Despite his loud laughter, Lucifer managed to hear what Rukia had said. He managed to calm down enough to look her in the eye with a sly smile. "You have no idea."

Lucifer then sonidoed in front of Rukia. She was still so shocked by Hanataro's death that she couldn't react. Lucifer swung his sword with what must have been incredible speed, but to everyone it seemed to go in slow motion. It was as though time itself was taunting them. But when his blade was mere inches from her throat, a sudden gust of wind in the form of slashes cam out of nowhere and struck Lucifer, knocking him into the building below.

Rukia shook her head as what just happened finally caught up to her. She looked to the side and saw who had just saved her life, and like everyone else there, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from widening so much.

Meanwhile, Lucifer dug his way out of the rubble of the building he had been thrown into. He glared fiercely at the newcomers that had injured him.

The leader of the newcomers winced under his glare. "Jeez Ichigo. Even as an Espada you always have such a sour look on your face." The blond said.

Now that Lucifer got a better look at them, he recognized them from Aizen's files. He described these particular individuals as his 'Mach Arrancars'. Shinji Hirako. Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru. Among them, Kensei was the only one who has already unleashed shikai, as his was the one that saved Rukia.

Lucifer mumbled a few unintelligible things as he leapt up to the roof of the building and stared them down. "Just what I needed. Mongrel Soul Reapers."

As if he knew exactly what would happen next, Shinji reached out to grab Hiyori by the back of her Shihakushō as she tried to run towards Lucifer with an angry expression on her face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'MONGREL' YA BASTARD!"

Lucifer just rolled his eyes. "Who do you think, pipsqueak?"

There was a flash of red in Hiyori's eyes when she heard the word 'pipsqueak'. It took Kensei helping out Shinji to hold her back as she grabbed her Zankpakuto and tried to get at Lucifer to gut him. Rukia and the others couldn't help but sweat drop at their antics.

Meanwhile, even though he was holding Hiyori back, Shinji gave Lucifer a studying look. He hadn't seen him when he was last in the Soul Society. This was their first encounter as enemies. Luckily, he had some experience when it came to helping people overcome their inner hollows, and he was willing to bet that Ichigo's hollow was somehow the cause of this.

"Okay, listen to me carefully." Shinji said cautiously as he let Hiyori go and stepped towards Lucifer. Hiyori stopped struggling when she saw what Shinji was doing.

"This isn't you." The Squad Five Captain continued. "This is Aizen. He's done something to you but I know you're still in there. Try to remember, we're your friends."

Lucifer squinted at Shinji. His words were probably nonsense, but he couldn't deny there was something familiar about these people. Something that went deeper than just seeing their pictures and reading up on them.

Shinji saw the familiarity in Lucifer's eyes and kept going. "You're a Soul Reaper, not an arrancar. Come back to us Ichigo, we can-"

Shinji was cut off when Lucifer suddenly dashed towards him with his sword in hand. Shinji instinctively blocked it with his own but was pushed back by the sheer force of the attack, only for Kensei to catch him. He couldn't understand. He thought he was getting somewhere. Shinji looked back up and flinched when he saw the unrestrained fury in the Primera's eyes.

"The next person who calls me 'Ichigo' is going to get their tongue cut out!" He screamed with an inhuman anger present in his voice.

Kensei helped Shinji get to his feet, then leaned in to whisper to him. "I tried to tell you that this wouldn't work. Whatever Aizen did to him can't be undone just by talking to him. We need to beat him and once he's weakened we can take him back and work from there."

Shinji glanced back at the silver haired man and nodded his head. He had been hoping he could solve this without having to fight Ichigo, but he left them with no choice. Shinji drew Sakanade and the rest of the Vizards did the same with their own Zanpakuto. Even Hachi summoned the barrier which he used to house his Zanpakuto inside. His was particularly large to accommodate his big frame.

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!"

"Butcher him, Kubikiri Orochi!"

"Play, Kinshara!"

"Slam, Tengumaru!"

"Knock 'im out, Chō Tekkō Sōkō!" (1)

"Illuminate, Mugen no Hikari!" (2)

All of the Vizards, save Shinji, unleashed their shikai one by one. Mashiro's shikai was very unusual. It turned into light and enveloped her arms and legs with a pair of armored boots and gauntlets. But odder still was Hachi's shikai. After releasing, it became light and simply faded away, leaving no material form.

Lucifer looked at the Vizards skeptically. He had most definitely faced stronger, but he had a feeling that there was more to them then met the eye.

Shinji was the first to go. He charged at Lucifer with his sword raised only for Lucifer to meet his attack without missing a beat. But then, Shinji raised a hand and dragged his fingers down his face, with black reishi following them. The reishi then condensed into his hollow mask.

Lucifer's eyes widened as the strength behind his attack increased and Shinji managed to push him back.

 _"His spiritual pressure just went through the roof."_ Lucifer thought when another spiritual pressure from above him caught his attention. He looked up and saw Mashiro with her mask on as well. She kicked out at him with her armored leg.

"MASHIRO SUPER KICK!" She screamed in her hollowfied voice as her foot clashed against Lucifer's reishi blade. The impact was so strong that the blade broke and Lucifer was pushed back once again.

Next was Rose. His golden whip lashed out at him, causing Lucifer to launch a grenada at it. The grenada went off when the two met, but the explosion covered the area in dust. To Lucifer's surprise, Kinshara emerged from the dust still on its' trajectory towards him. Lucifer just growled and caught it with his bare hands. He smirked only to see Rose also had his mask on, and had his fingers planted on the hilt of Kinshara. "Hadō number 63. Raikōhō!" A golden light emerged from the hilt and made its' way up the hilt until it reached the end. Once it did, the blast emerged from the head of the whip and hit Lucifer point blank.

This time not only was Lucifer pushed back, his jacket was torn and some burns appeared on his chest. When he halted himself in the air, the next two to clash against him were Lisa and Hiyori, each with their masks on. He quickly formed two reishi blades just strong enough to keep both of their blades at bay. While he was stuck between the two though, Love appeared above him and swung Tengumaru down at him. The giant mace struck him, slamming him down towards the ground.

Lucifer managed to stop himself again before he could get close to the ground when another attack came his way. This time it was Kensei, who sent more slashes of wind at him. Lucifer snarled and charged a cero on his horn and fired it. When they hit, the two attacks canceled each other out.

"Bakudo number 30. Shitotsu Sansen!" Lucifer looked towards the source of the voice only to find three large beams of light flying towards him. The beams caught him by his arms and both legs and pinned him to the wall of a building. Lucifer glared daggers at Hachi's masked face as he struggled and failed to get free.

"Damn you bastard! This isn't possible! I'm the Primera! No kido can hold me!" Lucifer screamed angrily, fighting still against his restraints.

Hachi simply nodded. "I'm sure that is the case most of the time, but do you remember earlier when I activated shikai. My Zanpakuto did not just disappear, it's what is holding you down right now." He explained, earning a confused look from Lucifer. "You see, my Zanpakuto is kido itself. And after I activate it, all the kido I cast is multiplied to a level where it could hold down even the Head Captain."

"Bastard!" Lucifer groaned out as he managed to break apart the pillar holding his left arm.

Seeing him beginning to break free, Shinji decided to act now. He quickly flash stepped towards him with Sakanade raised. Lucifer broke the pillar holding both legs as Shinji did so, and did his best to evade the attack. Shinji jabbed at him, but Lucifer narrowly moved his head out of the way just before then. With that done, Lucifer broke the last pillar and sonidoed away.

Hachi approached Shinji as the blond examined his blade. "I'm sorry Shinji. That was probably our best chance to hold him but my kido wasn't strong enough." The kido caster apologized.

Shinji then raised his blade. "No need to be sorry. I clearly got him." He said. As he did so, Hachi could see the blood trickling off his sword.

Lucifer then reappeared on the roof of the building across from them. "Not bad." He admitted as he moved his hand, revealing a small cut on his cheek. "But you have to admit, that was a whole lot of work for just a few drops of blood."

Static then sounded in the earpieces of all the Vizards, as well as Rukia and Renji. "Attention! Gentei Kaijo has been approved!"

"About time." Shinji said as he turned to face Lucifer. But it wasn't panic or anger on Lucifer's face. Was that...a smile?

* * *

Toshiro breathed heavily as he narrowly avoided another one of Starrk's ceros. Since he didn't move a muscle while performing them, they were damn near impossible to predict. Meanwhile, Rangiku and Nemu were fighting Lilynette, which appeared to be evenly matched.

"Attention! Gentei Kaijo has been approved!" Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi were revealed to hear that they would soon have all their power.

"They certainly took their time." Kurotsuchi said, annoyed.

* * *

Ayon exchanged another blow with Komomura's bankai. The giant took the full force of the attack and raised its' giant Zanpakuto, slashing Ayon down its' chest.

Hallibel looked at the battle between her fraccion's beast and the Seventh's Captain's bankai with disinterest. She could feel Soi Fon's gaze on the back of her neck. The Second's Captain had been observing her since she got there, looking for the slightest weakness.

Ayon finally gushed blood and feel back into the water, leaving the four arrancars to fight for themselves.

"Attention! Gentei Kaijo has been approved!" Sounded in their earpieces.

* * *

Byakuya waved his hand in the air to summon Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to block Ulquiorra's cero oscuras. It did just that, but it gave Ulquiorra the distraction he needed to sonido behind the noble and strike him.

"Kageoni." Shunsui said as he impaled Ulquiorra's shadow, causing an identical blade to burst forth from the ground and strike the pale Espada. Ulquiorra ground his teeth as the blade ripped through his torso, but was still able to get off of the blade and sonido some yards away.

"Attention! Gentei Kaijo has been approved!"

* * *

Grimmjow and Kenpachi shared identical grins as they clashed swords with each other. Kenpachi however, got the upper hand and Grimmjow was propelled into the air.

While he was up there, Grimmjow heard a strange noise and looked to the side to see a giant green manta about to devour him. Grimmjow sneered and spun around before kicking Minazuki to the ground.

Kenpachi glared daggers at Unohana. "What do you think you're doing?! This is my battle! Don't get involved!"

"Attention! Gentei Kaijo has been approved!"

* * *

As the Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants prepared to receive their full power, they all pulled at their clothes, revealing their seals in the form of tattoos on their shoulders.

But as they did so, almost in unison, the Espadas they were facing threw something that looked like a small golden box towards them.

"Sello Negación." (3)

All at once, light poured forth from these boxes and struck the captains and lieutenants on their tattooed seals. The Soul Reapers looked down at themselves and saw a golden circle mark appearing around their seals.

Then, another message was relayed to them. "There's something wrong! The connection has been lost! Gentei Kaijo isn't working!"

* * *

Rangiku looked up at her captain in shock over the latest message. "What's going on? What was that? And why isn't Gentei Kaijo working?"

Starrk looked at the captains and lieutenants with some semblance of pity. "That was one of Lord Aizen's latest inventions. The Sello Negación. You see, Lord Aizen isn't one to leave things to chance. So even though the Espada have become much stronger since our last encounter, Aizen made these to insure our victory. You see, the Sello Negación negates the power of Gentei Kaijo, and leaves you with your true power sealed."

* * *

The Vizards looked at Lucifer's grinning face in frustration. How were they supposed to fight with only a fifth of their power?

"Yeah, whatever!" Hiyori shouted, arrogantly as usual. "We've been kicking your ass since this started, this won't make a difference!"

Lucifer smirked confidently. "I'm sorry, but were you under the impression that I wasn't holding back?"

The Vizards were all stunned silent, and none made a move as Lucifer reached towards his head. Then, he swiped his fingers down, each pulling black reishi along them. The reishi settled, and then it materialized into an awful smiling mask, just like the one White had.

* * *

Hallibel examined the two captain's worried expressions as they realized the could not use all of their power. She reached behind her back and fingered the guard of her sword before quickly swiping it out and grabbing the hilt.

"Personally, I think you should consider yourselves fortunate. It is me you have to deal with, not Lucifer."

Komamura's head shot up at the mention of that name. "Tell me, what have you done to Ichigo! And what do you mean we're fortunate?!"

Hallibel didn't react to the yells of the wild captain. "You shouldn't call him Ichigo. I can assure you they are two different people entirely. As for what was done, I can't attest to that. Lord Aizen has kept it hidden from even the Espada. But I will tell you why you are lucky."

Soi Fon and Komamura looked at her skeptically as she continued.

"You see, we have an Espada in our ranks known as Ulquiorra. He has an unusual habit of which he is not even aware. He kills his prey by putting a hole in their chest identical to his own. Lucifer also has an unconscious habit he uses for killing Soul Reapers." She explained. "You see, when he kills his target...he does it using their own Zanpakuto."

* * *

Lucifer, with his new mask enhancing his power, leapt into the air after Lisa. Lisa held out the shaft of her spear in defense, thinking he might try a strike with his sword. But instead, Lucifer grabbed a hold of her spear as well and pulled it forward, headbutting her as she neared. The impact itself shattered her mask and caused her to let go of her spear. Lucifer then yanked it away from her and spun around, using the momentum of the spin to smash the blade of the spear into her side.

As Lisa fell, Hiyori charged towards him with her giant sword in hand. However, Lucifer grabbed her sword by the hilt, overlapping her hand. Mashiro ran in to help, but when she raised an armored fist to strike, Lucifer used Hiyori's sword to slash her down her chest. He then flipped behind Hiyori and used her blade to impale her through the back.

Lastly, Lucifer flew towards Hachi with incredible speed. Hachi formed a clear barrier to protect himself but Lucifer just rammed through it, grabbing a piece of the shattered barrier as he did so. When he got to Hachi, he impaled him through the chest with the shard he had picked up. (5)

As four of the Vizards fell to the streets below, Lucifer waved his hand and caused his mask to evaporate, revealing a sick grin. Slowly, the Primera turned to face Kensei, Rose, Love, and Shinji, all clearly angry at the injuries their comrades just sustained.

"Something tells me you four won't be as easy." Lucifer said, his grin never falling.

Instead of a verbal response, Kensei, Rose, and Love held out their weapons. "BANKAI!"

All three released bankai at once. Kensei's arms became coated in metal, with brass knuckles at his fists. "Tekken Tachikaze!"

Rose's bankai created two rows of large beings with petal-like ornaments for heads. "Kinshara Butōdan!"

And Love's bankai took the form of a staff with a large spiked flail hanging off either side of it, each as big as Tengumaru. "Nijū ni tatakainokami!" (4)

Lucifer grinned widely at the bankai's before him. This was sure to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> (1) Chō Tekkō Sōkō - Japanese for Ultra Steel Armor
> 
> (2) Mugen no Hikari - Japanese for Infinite Light
> 
> (3) Sello Negación - Spanish for Negation Seal
> 
> (4) Nijū ni tatakainokami - Japanese for Double God of War
> 
> (5) Stabbing Hachi with his barrier - in case you didn pickup on it, Hachi's zanpakuto is kido itself, so one could still make the arguement that Lucifer took him down with his own sword.


	10. Don't Be A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer dared not take his eyes off the many Bankais in front of him. He was extremely curious to see what it was that each would do and how the captains would use them.

Rose was the first to go. Before Lucifer knew it, his golden statues completely encircled him. And strange noises started to sound form the petal-like ornaments they had for heads. Was that...music?

"This is the first act." Rose said as he lifted his conducting baton. "Sea Drift."

Suddenly, water poured forth from the statues and rushed towards Lucifer. The Espada tried to get away but was completely enveloped in the whirlpool in a matter of moments, being violently thrown in all directions by the waves.

"This is the next." Rose then swiped his baton to the side. "Jupiter!" (1)

A storm cloud formed between the statues and a moment later a bolt of lightning crashed down on the water and electrocuted Lucifer. The dark haired Espada did his best to fight off the pain and jumped out of the water, sonidoing away.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ He thought to himself.  _"No Zanpakuto can control more than one element! This can't be real!"_

"I'm not done!" Rose said twirling his baton once more. "Icarus!" (2)

A strong tornado then gathered between the statues and shot towards Lucifer. The force of the wind shot against him and blew him back, causing him to crash into a building and come out the other side.

Before he had the chance to recover, Lucifer heard chains rattling above him. Looking up, he saw Love's large flail about to come down on him. Lucifer sneered before leaping to the side to dodge it and flying up towards Love.

Once he took his eyes off the mace though, the spikes on it shot out in his direction, piercing Lucifer's back. Lucifer coughed up blood as Love's additional flail struck him head on and pushed him right back through the building.

As he burst out the other side, Kensei was there waiting for him. The silver haired man punched him with several jabs to keep him in the air, then finally delivered one crushing blow to Lucifer's face.

The Primera was pushed violently to the ground by the force of the blow. When he collided with the pavement, the momentum caused his body to hit the ground then skip along it, each time another horrible blow was dealt to his body.

At last, Lucifer managed to strike the ground with his reishi sword and stop himself. Without the momentum to keep him up, Lucifer quickly fell to his knees, coughing up blood on the ground below him as he did so.

Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime looked at the Vizards in shock. None of them had even come close to so much as breaking Lucifer's hierro. Now he was a bloody mess after facing their Bankais. All this and they were still using only a fraction of their power.

"Orihime!" Shinji called as he flash stepped into the area just above where Lucifer had landed. "I need you to heal up Hiyori and the others. Can you do that?"

Orihime looked at the fallen Vizards on the ground just below the building they were standing on. They were alive, but barely. She looked back up to Shinji and nodded before she used Santen Kesshun to form a golden transparent shield beneath her feet. The shield then lifted her off the building and slowly lowered her to the ground below, where she quickly began to heal the Vizards.

Shinji grinned before he felt a large spiritual pressure rushing towards him. He turned and saw Lucifer rushing towards him with blade in hand. Shinji ground his teeth before blocking the oncoming sword.

"I wasn't expecting you to be able to move that fast considering how injured you are." Shinji admitted as he looked Lucifer in the eye. Then he allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Then again, I shouldn't expect anything less from you...Ichigo."

Lucifer snarled and sent another pulse of reiatsu into his blade which pushed Shinji back. "Shut up! That's not my name!"

Shinji's smile faded and a sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry then, but you leave me no choice." Shinji said as he raised his Zanpakuto. "No more holding back. Collapse, Sakanade."

Shinji finally released his Shikai, which took the form of a standard katana with the addition of a circular hilt which seemed to orbit around Shinji's closed fist. Shinji then spun the blade around so that it was forming perfect arcs.

Lucifer looked intensely at the blade, waiting to see what it would do. But then, a new sensation caught him off guard. There was a new and mysteriously sweet scent in the air. Was that...roses?

All of a sudden, the world around him seemed to spin around. It was dizzying and nauseating and forced Lucifer to close his eyes and clutch his head. When the feeling passed, he looked back up what he saw boggled the mind. Everything had been inverted. Shinji was now upside down, and when he looked up Lucifer saw Karakura Town, and saw the sky when he looked down. It made no sense. Had he lost his mind?

"Welcome to the inverted world Lucifer." Shinji said smugly as the Espada turned back towards him. "Rather annoying little trick wouldn't you say? Aizen isn't the only one with a Zanpakuto that messes with your mind. You see, my Sakanade completely inverts your sense of vision. Up is down, left is right, and forward is backward."

"Wh-what?!" Lucifer sputtered out, caught off guard by Sakanade's ability.

Shinji couldn't help but let out a sly grin as the Espada panicked. "You heard me!" The blond said vigorously as he flew at the Espada.

Lucifer gripped his blade with both hands and thought for a moment.  _"Front is back."_ He remembered.  _"That means he's coming the other way."_ In a moment, Lucifer spun around and swiped at the air, feeling his sword clash against metal. He grinned for a moment before a large gash appeared down his chest.

As he clutched his wound, Shinji flash stepped in front of him again. "What do you know, you actually managed to block my first attack. But that doesn't change a thing. Because you sight is inverted, you'll never be able to see me even if you figure out which way I'm coming from."

The Espada glared back up in time to see Kensei charging after him from behind Shinji. Lucifer readied his blade again before remembering that meant the silver haired man was actually behind him. Just as he tried to turn, a powerful blow connected with Lucifer's back, sending him crashing into a building.

Before he even had the chance to recover, Lucifer saw Love spinning his staff in hand. This caused the two flails on either end to swing in a circle and once they were going fast enough, the spikes shot out of them and flew towards Lucifer.

"Jupiter!" Rose called out as lightning from his statues struck the spikes and electrified them.

Lucifer did his best to sonido out of the way and managed to with most of them, even with his sight inverted. But finally, one spike struck him directly in the center of his chest.

Orihime couldn't help but gasp as the spikes tip drove its' way through his clothes and then most likely his torso. None got to see the rest as the force behind the spike sent Lucifer falling to the ground below at a neck breaking speed. A cloud of dust formed around the impact, obscuring their vision.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed as she ran towards where he had landed.

"No!" Renji said as he reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly before yanking her back and restraining her with an arm around her chest. "He could still be dangerous."

"Renji's right." Love said as he landed in front of them with Rose and Kensei beside him. "That last one definitely knocked him out. I'm sorry we had to be so brutal but we couldn't take the chance that he would hurt someone else.

Orihime flinched a bit, knowing he was referring to Hanataro. She still hadn't come to grips with the fact that Ichigo had been turned into such a merciless and  _disgusting_ creature. Such a contrast from the boy she had fallen in love with.

Inoue then let her thoughts drift to Ichigo. The real one. Not the dark haired Espada that had seemingly taken his place. Ichigo was the definition of selfless. He hated hurting his opponents, and only killed hollows because he knew he was cleansing their souls and sending them to a better place. This...this  _thing_ that he had become not only enjoyed the act of torturing and killing his opponents, he reveled in the pain of their comrades.

Had she been too naive? Was there even a spec of the man she once knew left behind in this cruel Espada? Her heart told her yes, but the memory of Lucifer killing Hanataro said otherwise.

"Orihime." Kensei's voice snapped her out of her musings. "How are Hiyori and the others doing? They're okay right?"

Orihime turned back to the fallen Vizards, many of which still had bad injuries despite her efforts to heal. "I'm not sure." She admitted as she turned back to the Squad Nine Captain. "I've never had to heal this many people at the same time before, and never with injuries so severe. They need help from the Fourth."

Love nodded. "I understand. I'll try to contact the Soul Society. See if they can spare a few..."

Love stopped as a heavy spiritual pressure suddenly set in. It was thick and made it difficult to move, like walking underwater. But the source of it was obvious.

Slowly, Love and his fellow Vizards turned back towards the dust cloud that had settled in around Lucifer. It was still heavy, and they couldn't as much as make out an outline. As suddenly as the spiritual pressure set in, it seemed to recede.

Everyone looked around to see what the cause of it was when Love went in closer to investigate. He stepped in towards the fog and reactivated his Shikai as he did so. He raised the giant mace over his shoulder, getting ready to defend himself. A moment after stepping into the cloud, Love couldn't be seen either.

Orihime felt like she would jump out of her skin if even the slightest motion were to catch her off guard. It was so quiet that they would have been able to hear a pebble hit the ground a mile away. This made the next sound they heard all the more clear, and horrifying. There was a sudden  _SNAP!_ sound, like the kind only a tree trunk being blown down by a hurricane should make. It was then followed by the same eerie silence.

Kensei cautiously took one step forward and called out. "Love!" No response. Kensei raised his voice, if that was even possible. "LOVE! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!"

Not a moment later, a figure came flying out of the cloud, heading straight for Orihime. If Uryu hadn't thrown himself at her and knocked the both of them to the ground, it probably would have taken off her head. Orihime managed to push Uryu off of her so she could turn to look at what had just been thrown at them. When he gaze met it, she instantly regretted it.

It was Love. He had the very same spike he had sent towards Lucifer jutting through his chest and pinning him to the wall. His glasses were broken, his eyes were closed, and a steady stream of blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Love!" Rose screamed worriedly for his friend.

That snapped Orihime back to reality. She immediately widened the shield to envelope Love in it too. But with her healing abilities stretched so thin over so many people, the best she could do was keep him from getting worse.

A cackle then erupted from inside the dust cloud which nearly stopped Inoue's heart. While continuing to heal, she turned back towards it. From inside, a small burst of spirit energy cleared the dust and allowed them to see. Lucifer was standing up with his arm outstretched from throwing the spike. Even more sickening, they collectively realized what the snapping sound was.

Scattered around the area Lucifer was standing were small metal fragments. Pieces of Tengumaru. Lucifer had smashed the weapon into rubble.

Shinji looked down at the scene in shock and terror. No. This wasn't possible. After that series of attacks, not even Ichigo should be left standing.

The blond contemplated reasons why that wasn't the case when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and someone whispered in his ear. "Something the matter?"

Shinji nearly screamed as he flash stepped forward and turned to see Lucifer staring at him with a sick smile that should never have marred Ichigo's face. He hadn't even seen him flash step towards him.

Shinji then raised Sakanade in defense as he looked over his opponent. Then, something struck Shinji about the way he looked. It was his injuries. Or rather, his lack thereof. He still had the bruises and cuts from the previous attacks but he didn't even had a scratch where Love's spike had hit him. Shinji looked back up at Lucifer's mismatched eyes.

"How is this possible?! Why didn't Love's attack affect you at all?!" Shinji yelled. None of this made sense. With the force the spike had struck, not to mention the electricity that had amplified it, Lucifer should be a bloody heap on the ground.

Lucifer raised a brow, but the smirk never left his face. "Didn't affect me? What are you talking about?" He asked casually as he gripped the inner lining of his white jacket, which had been all but torn apart from the attacks that he received. "Clearly he managed to mess up my clothes."

Shinji snarled at the Espada's taunting when Lucifer suddenly ripped off his left torn up sleeve and let it sail off into the breeze. This let Shinji see the one tattoo marking him as the Primera Espada. This didn't surprise him because of the power which he held. But there was something else about his arm. Something that went unnoticed by everyone but Uryu, who was still on the roof of a building nearby.

Just underneath Lucifer's skin on his arm, which lined up perfectly with his circulatory system, was a faint blue glow. Uryu's eyes threatened to pop out of his head as he realized what it was. "That-that's Blut Vene!"

Shinji looked back to the young Quincy with a questioning look. "What the Hell is that?!"

Uryu turned his gaze away from Lucifer and towards Shinji with concern in his eyes. "It's a defensive Quincy technique! It can block a Soul Reaper's Bankai and basically makes the user's skin harder than diamond!"

Shinji's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to see Lucifer.

The dark haired Espada snickered and shrugged his shoulders. "Four-eyes down there is right on the money. This is my Blut Vene."

Shinji looked at Lucifer incredulously. "What?! Why haven't you been using it from the start?!"

Lucifer looked back at Shinji, clearly pleased with his panic. "Well, great power entitles great drawbacks, it would seem. Seriously, some of this red tape would drive you nuts."

"'Red tape'?" Shinji repeated, not sure he heard him right.

"That's right." Lucifer said as he narrowed his eyes and widened his grin. "See, I'm a hollow more than anything else. And that doesn't mix very well with Quincy powers. I've got the traditional bow and arrow on demand but that's it. But not even basic Quincy nature to hate hollows can't overcome survival instincts. See, when you're about to die, your body pulls out all the stops to keep you breathin'. When I get injured, my will to survive overrides my Quincy powers and activates Blut Vene. But even then, I need about thirty minutes to make it happen."

"That's bullshit!" Shinji roared as he tightened his grip on Sakanade. "We took you down in less time than that! You shouldn't have had time to do that!"

Lucifer gave him a pitying look. "Are you sure about that? Think back just a bit. When was the first time my blood spilled?"

Shinji took in what Lucifer just said. The first serious injury came when Rose attacked him with his Bankai. There was no possible way...

...

...

...

No...

No...it couldn't be...

* * *

_Hachi approached Shinji as the blond examined his blade. "I'm sorry Shinji. That was probably our best chance to hold him but my kido wasn't strong enough." The kido caster apologized._

_Shinji then raised his blade. "No need to be sorry. I clearly got him." He said. As he did so, Hachi could see the blood trickling off his sword._

* * *

Shinji shook as he realized it was his attack that allowed him to activate Blut Vene.

Lucifer laughed at the realization dawned on him. "Imagine that. If it hadn't been for you, I would probably be out cold right now. Instead it's your friend who's dying on the ground like the maggot he is."

That insult was enough to get Shinji focused again. He glared up at the Espada before him with Sakanade raised. "I don't care how invulnerable you  _think_ you are. I'm gonna keep picking away at your defense until you're in the ground! And good luck fighting me with your sight inverted!"

Lucifer sighed and looked around. It was true that the world around him was still upside down, and his reflexes were all screwed up because of it.

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Lucifer noted before looking back to Shinji with a grin. "But even with my eyes messed up, my hearing works just fine."

Shinji looked at the Espada skeptically. "Hearing?"

"That's right." Lucifer said as he closed his eyes. "You must know what I mean. Just listen in a bit."

Shinji kept his gaze locked on Lucifer but did his best to listen in, which was difficult to do because of his racing pulse. At last, he managed to make out a small humming in the distance. It was high pitched, and very fast paced. A bell? That was it! A school bell.

Shinji turned in the direction of the sound while keeping Lucifer in the corner of his eye. The bell was sounding at Ichigo's school. All the students were racing inside so they wouldn't be late. There were at least a few hundred still outside.

"That's perfect." Lucifer said as he faced the school. "Now, we get to play one of my favorite games. This one's called 'Don't be a Hero'."

The blond Vizard looked at Lucifer, perplexed. What was he...?

Before he could finish the thought, a large cero began to form on the tip of Lucifer's horn. This one was very powerful, Shinji could tell. He looked back towards the school worriedly as he realized what Lucifer was up to. He was going to kill everyone there with that cero!

"This game is pretty simple." Lucifer said getting Shinji's attention. "To win, all you have to do is stand right there and watch."

Shinji raced towards Lucifer with all the speed he could muster. "Wait Ichigo! Don't-!"

It was too late. The cero had discharged itself from Lucifer's horn and was heading towards the school with the speed of a bullet.

Unable to think of anything else, Shinji flash stepped in front of the cero with Sakanade raised. When they collided, Shinji was nearly forced to the ground from the mere force of the blast. His Zanpakuto managed to make a clean cut through the cero itself, which caused the beam to split in two at an angle and hit the vacant streets below rather than the school. But this cero was unlike anything Shinji had ever dealt with before. It felt like the sky itself was crashing against the other end of his sword. He could see the edges of Sakanade beginning to chip away as well. He ground his teeth together as he was left with one last, desperate move. Shinji hesitantly took one hand off of his Zanpakuto, only adding to the struggle he felt as Lucifer took the opportunity to pour on more power. With his task becoming harder, Shinji acted fast, summoning his mask in a stream of black reishi. The Squad Five Captain put his hand back to his sword and used the added force to stay strong. After what seemed like an eternity, the cero finally passed.

Shinji gasped heavily as his mask broke apart. With luck he would never have to do that again in this lifetime. In fact, all his reincarnations from this point forward should never have to do that.

It was Kensei's gravely voice that put him back on alert. "Shinji! Behind you!"

The blond composed himself quickly and turned around, only to be greeted by a sword of reishi being struck through his chest.

Shinji clenched the blade, trying to remove it. Slowly, he raised his head to meet the gaze of his impaler.

The Espada's dual colored eyes seemed to twinkle in glee as Shinji coughed out some blood. Yet, not quite satisfied with letting him off so easily, Lucifer reached out at grabbed the back of Shinji's head to pull him close so the faces were mere inches apart.

"You lose." It was just a whisper, but loud enough to hear.

Lucifer then twisted the blade in Shinji's gut and tore it out just as fast. His strength finally giving out, the Vizard Captain fell to the ground below with a dull  _thud._

"Captain Hirako!" Rukia shouted as she ran towards him and prepared a simple healing kido. Orihime's abilities were already being spent. There was no chance that she could heal him as well.

Lucifer just smirked and looked back at the remaining two Vizards with a sly grin. He waited until they tore their gaze off their fallen comrade and formed another sword in his hand. He then slung it over his shoulder and bared his teeth like a wolf about to kill its prey.

"Six down, two to go. Which one of you is next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Juptier - The Roman god of lightning.
> 
> (2) Icarus - A man from Greek myth with the ability of flight.


	11. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Kensei tore his gaze away from Shinji to glare up at Lucifer's smug face. "You bastard!" The silver-haired Vizard roared as he flash stepped to Lucifer.

Lucifer barely had time to react as Kensei threw a powerful punch his way. He managed to lean to the left enough so that the bladed knuckles of Kensei's Bankai only grazed his face, still leaving a small cut on his cheek.

Lucifer sonidoed back a few feet and raised a hand up to the cut on his face. He snickered as he looked back at Kensei. "Not bad. You're faster than you look." The Espada then lowered his hand and revealed his Blut Vene spreading across his face as well. The blood had stopped dripping from his wound as well. "Not that it matters. None of your attacks will do any real damage."

Rose flash stepped up to the battlefield behind Lucifer, with his statues rising up once more behind him. He then flicked his baton in Lucifer's direction. "Prometheus!"

A blazing fire shot out of the statues and made their way towards Lucifer, only for the Primera to sonido out of the way at the last second.

Rose flash stepped next to Kensei. Both Vizards were staring down the Espada, ready to attack at the slightest movement. "That may be the case, but you cannot harm us either. If you had the power to defeat the two of us working together you would have done it by now."

Lucifer grinned before he sighed and shrugged. "You have a point. If I want to destroy you, I guess it's about time I stop limiting myself." The Espada then lowered his right hand slowly, until it gripped the sheath at his side.

Uryu's eyes widened as he did so. "Oh my God."

Rukia's gaze flickered off of the injured Shinji below her and onto Uryu. She had never heard the dark-haired teen sound so scared before. "What is it Uryu?"

"This entire time, he's been using reishi blades, not unlike my Seele Schneider. But for all the power those blades wield they pale in comparison to that of a Zanpakuto. And he hasn't even had to draw his before."

Rukia and the others snapped their heads in the direction of Lucifer as well. Ishida was right. This whole time, even as he defeated captains, lieutenants, and Vizards left and right, he never once drew his Zanpakuto. The thought of what he could be capable of  _with_ one was paralyzing.

As Lucifer continued to finger the hilt of his covered blade, Kensei and Rose both noticed something that had gone unnoticed before then. It was hanging just off the hilt of Lucifer's katana. A chain. A white chain to be exact.

"I haven't had to use this since I joined the Espada." Lucifer noted as took hold of the hilt. "I myself can't remember how long it's been."

The identity of the Zanpakuto slowly dawned on them as Lucifer slipped his index finger through the link on the end and pulled out the rest of the sword. That simple action confirmed their suspicions. The sword was a daito, with four prongs along the guard. And unlike the purely onyx black that normally coated the blade, it was stark white from chain to blade.

"A white Tensa Zangetsu?" Rose asked.

That simple question sent a chill up everyone's spine as the carefully eyed the sword. Beside the color, it was identical to Ichigo's Bankai in every fashion. But it just looked so... _wrong._ Not at all like a weapon Ichigo would use.

The Zanpakuto was an extension of the Soul Reaper who wielded it. The blade itself was just the outward appearance of an actual spirit that lay within. So for Ichigo to be corrupted in such a way that he would cut down his friends as though it were nothing, did that mean his Zanpakuto was twisted into something evil as well?

The collective thought was cut short when Lucifer raised the Zanpakuto, putting everyone on edge. He then pointed it directly at Rose.

Rose eyed Lucifer suspiciously, waiting for him to make a move. But the Primera just stood there, still as a statue.

But before he knew it, Rose lost sight of Lucifer as pain exploded through his back and out his chest. Zangetsu's new white blade glimmered with blood in front of his face as it was wrenched through him. Rose turned to see Lucifer staring at him with a smile.

But he hadn't sensed the reiatsu for a flash step, or even heard the sound for a sonido. This shouldn't be possible.

Lucifer grabbed Rose's shoulder and violently ripped Zangetsu out of him, creating even worse injuries. For good measure, Lucifer then threw Rose to the earth below with a powerful swing.

Kensei looked down to see Rose crash and Orihime begin to scurry as she enveloped him in her shield. He looked back up in time to see Lucifer now in front of him with his sword raised. Kensei quickly raised an arm to block it, causing the blade to collided with his armored forearm. But when it did, Kensei swore he saw the Bankai coating his arm begin to crack.

Dismissing it, Kensei pushed against the katana to force Lucifer back and then held back his other arm to prepare a strong punch for the Espada. But when he did lash out, Lucifer simply smirked and vanished once again.

Kensei looked around frantically to find Lucifer. In an instant, the Espada was before him once again, ready to strike. Kensei raised his arm and blocked the sword once again. But his Bankai did not merely crack this time. No...instead the section covering his forearm completely shattered. Before he could react, or even come to terms with the fact that his weapon had just been damaged possibly beyond repair, Lucifer pulled back his sword a few feet and swiped at the captain again. With no armor protecting his bare skin, Zangetsu actually tore right through Kensei's wrist like a hot knife going through butter. Not a moment later, Kensei's left hand was completely severed from his body.

Before he even had a chance to scream in pain, Lucifer delivered one final slash across Kensei's torso. The silver-haired man lost balance from the impact and fell onto the building just below them.

Kensei snarled in pain as he tried to get up. It couldn't end here. Not when his comrades had already been taken out trying to fight this bastard.

But as he tried to lift himself from the ground, a boot pressed against his chest and forced him back down. Kensei's brown eyes narrowed into a glare as he gazed up at Lucifer's smirking face.

 _"Bastard!"_ The Ninth Captain thought to himself. Oddly enough though, the thought was not directed at Lucifer. Every curse, every glare, every single drop of hate was for Aizen. He had wanted to smack the sly grin off of Aizen's face the moment they were betrayed by him. Not just because he had turned him and his comrades into Vizards or because he had hurt them. It was because he had made Kensei do it. He still remembered the rage he felt coming to after being possessed by his hollow and discovering what it had done using his body. And now, the bastard was doing the exact same thing to Ichigo.

The dark-haired Espada in question leaned over a bit so he could look Kensei in the eye. When he caught a glimpse of the unrestrained rage in his eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"So interesting," Lucifer noted as he leaned back and pressed the tip of Zangetsu against Kensei's cheek. "So vicious." He added as he slid his sword against the soft flesh, leaving a long cut on the older man's face and earning a snarl in response. Once again, Lucifer giggled as he raised Zangetsu above his head. "And yet...so pitiful."

Lucifer brought his blade down on Kensei, only to have another white blade clash against Zangetsu in his defense. Lucifer's eyes narrowed at the sword and followed it up to the wielder, to find Rukia standing next to him with a serious expression. "That's enough." Rukia ordered

"Rukia run!" Kensei warned, only for Lucifer to add more weight to the boot against his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Patience. You'll get your turn." Lucifer said in a playful voice as he removed his foot from Kensei and looked at Rukia. Her face was hardened into a stoic expression, not unlike that of her brother. But it meant nothing. Lucifer's Aspect of Death was still Fear. He could still smell fear from a mile away, and she reeked of it.

Lucifer put on a smile. Not the sick or twisted ones that he had shown them thus far. It was more of a kind one. Gentle, even.

"I'll admit, you have me surprised." He said as he attempted closed the distance between them. Rukia responded by backing away until her back hit a wall. Once she had no where to go, Lucifer leaned down to get to her eye level. "Coming up here, after what I did to the Vizards and your little... _friend._ "

Rukia flinched a bit, knowing he was referring to Hanataro.

"I'm not sure what to call that. Brave...or suicidal."

Rukia shook her head and stared him down, refusing to break eye contact. "Please listen." She pleaded. She had seen the power he was capable of. What he was able to do to captains that had achieved Bankai was truly horrifying. A part of her wondered if he surpassed Aizen now.

One thing was clear. Their only prayer of surviving this encounter was to get to Ichigo. It didn't matter how deep he was buried. She knew he had to be in there somewhere.

"This isn't you."

With those three words, Lucifer snorted and stood up straight. "Not this bullshit again." He groaned as he looked down at her. "'Oh, we're friends. You're better than this. This isn't who you are'," He said in a taunting high pitched tone.

"It's true." Rukia said, refusing to give up on him. "Please Ichigo, we-!"

Rukia was cut off when Lucifer suddenly grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air before slamming her back into the wall. The impact caused black spots to decorate her vision but she still managed to make out an furious expression on Lucifer's face.

"For the last time, my name is Lucifer Sombra! Get that through your incredibly dense skull!" He hissed at her.

Rukia couldn't understand. He seemed calm for the most part only a moment ago. His entire demeanor seemed to change just by hearing the sound of his own name.

She stopped dwelling on the fact when she saw Renji land a few feet behind Lucifer with Zabimaru raised. He also took care to be extremely silent as he did so and kept his spiritual pressure at an all-time low. Rukia's eyes widened as her gaze met Renji's but she managed to send him a look that said 'don't do it'.

But Renji didn't listen. He couldn't stand by and let Lucifer kill her. He couldn't take the chance that her tactic to get to Ichigo might not work. Slowly, he approached the two so quietly one might mistake him for a member of the Second Division.

"There's something else." Lucifer said, his glare fixed on Rukia. "Tell your boyfriend, he's not as stealthy as he thinks."

Rukia and Renji's eyes both widened. Lucifer had known Renji was there the whole time. As stated before, it didn't matter if he couldn't see Renji, it didn't matter if he couldn't hear him. He could  _smell_ his fear.

Slowly, Lucifer craned his neck enough so that his eyes locked with Renji's. "If you even think about taking another step forward, I'll snap her neck before you start."

He then turned his glare back to Rukia. She was gasping for air as Lucifer pressed against her neck harder. "I-Ichigo." Saying this only annoyed the Espada further and caused him to tighten his grip. Rukia gagged a bit but refused to give up.

"P-please listen." She pleaded, managing to keep her deep black eyes on Lucifer's gold and brown ones. "I-if Aizen wins, he'll kill everyone we care about. Please remember them." His demeanor didn't change in the slightest. Rukia groaned and tried another tactic. "Tatsuki. Chad. Orihime. Uryu. Keigo. Mizuiro. Yuzu. Karin-"

Rukia stopped in surprise when she felt the hand around her neck start to loosen its' grip. Rukia took in a sharp breath, finally able to inhale again. She then looked down at Lucifer and was promptly shocked by what she saw.

Lucifer looked completely stunned. Paralyzed even. His eyes were wide and he looked like he wouldn't be able to move a limb if he tried. Why did-

...

...

...

That was it! It wasn't the names of his friends that had triggered this response. Aizen had already introduced them as enemies in his mind. This was the result of hearing those last two names on her list.

"Yuzu and Karin." She repeated, hoping it would help more. "You haven't forgotten about them right? They're your sisters."

Lucifer let go of her entirely, allowing her to run back towards Renji who was watching everything unfold with equal shock and amazement. The two stood by cautiously as Lucifer gripped the sides of his head like he had a migraine, and fell back onto the wall for support with his eyes tightly shut.

"Yu-Yuzu...K-Karin..." He said with a small stutter, tasting the words on his tongue. Those names...they meant something to him. He was certain he had never met anyone by those names, and yet when he heard them he could picture a pair of young girls so vividly. He tried to focus more on the vague image in his mind, trying to place why they were so important to him.

As he did so, a memory flash before his eyes.

* * *

_A young boy sat on the couch of his home, playing with little toy race cars. He had large round brown eyes and the brightest orange hair, more so than one could ever get with hair dye._

_The boy seemed to jump up when he heard the door unlock. He immediately raced towards it just in time for a man and woman on the other side to enter the house. The woman was carrying two babies swaddled up in little blue blankets, with their names embroidered along the bottom._

_"Can I see them, mommy? Can I see them?" The boy cheered with excitement._

_The married couple smiled at their son's enthusiasm at being an older brother. The mother nodded and knelt down so the boy could see his new sisters._

_"This is Karin." She said, looking at one of the babies and rocking her back and forth in her arm slightly. The orangette leaned in to get a better look. She was sound asleep with a pacifier in her mouth._

_He squealed in excitement. She was adorable! He couldn't wait for her to grow up so that they could play together._

_The mother smiled brightly at her son's reaction and turned a bit so that he could see the other baby. "And this is Yuzu." The boy then turned to the younger of the two babies. She was awake, unlike Karin. She was just looking around the room with a blank stare._

_But finally, her eyes landed on her brother. The boy froze. Why wasn't she smiling? Wasn't she happy to be home? Did she not like him?_

_These thoughts were brought to a close when Yuzu burst with laughter and smiled at her big brother._

_The boy couldn't help but smile back at her. He had just met them, but he already loved them so much._

_"Son, can you make me a promise?" The mother asked with a smile._

_The boy looked up to his mother with a confused expression but still nodded._

_"You're name means 'to protect'. That's what I need you to do. Promise me that you'll always keep your little sisters safe from harm."_

_The boy's smile returned almost instantly after hearing his mother's request. "I promise mommy."_

_The mother's smile widened as her son came up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you...Ichigo."_

* * *

Lucifer gasped for air as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. That...that had felt so real. These memories...could they be...his?

Rukia and Renji kept their eyes glued on Lucifer. Uryu had already used Hirenyaku to get up to the roof they were on, and Orihime had used her shield to lift herself and Chad up to the building too.

What was happening to him? Was he perhaps regaining his memory? Hoping it to be true, Orihime stepped forward before anyone could grab her.

"Can you hear me?" She asked softly, though loud enough to hear. Lucifer did not acknowledge her as the pain in his head was too great.

"Please come back to us." Orihime begged. She had to have him back. Her world might very well collapse around her is he didn't. "Your sisters miss you, and so do we. These past few months all I could think about was having you back with us."

Orihime saw Lucifer stop shaking somewhat and look up to her with unreadable eyes. To some extent, he looked...vulnerable. Like he didn't know what to believe was real and what wasn't. This was it. She needed to try and get him back now while he was in this state.

"Please. Ichigo...I-" Orihime was cut off by a sudden howl of pain from Lucifer.

He grabbed his head again and completely fell onto his side, foaming from the mouth.

Orihime tried to run up and help him but Chad held her back. She still kept her eyes fixed on Lucifer. What had happened? She was getting somewhere? It was like his own name had somehow set him off.

In Lucifer's mind, it was complete chaos. He was in utter agony from the pain that had pierced his skull. Suddenly, another more recent memory surfaced, and a far less pleasant one at that.

* * *

_Pain._

_That was all he felt. His entire body felt like it was on fire, laced with scars, open wounds, bruises, the list went on._

_He cried out in pain once more as another lash hit his back. It felt as though every blow was tearing down to his very soul._

_Slowly, his captor walked up beside him, leaning in a bit so he could hear. He looked up, dreading to meet his gaze but knowing at the same time that if he didn't, it would become far worse. So he did, he looked up at the soulless brown eyes and wavy brown hair of his torturer. Sosuke Aizen._

_Aizen had his ever present, arrogant grin on his face. "What is your name?" He asked calmly._

_He winced. He knew that his name wasn't what Aizen wanted him to say, but he was in so much pain. He couldn't take anymore, and if he didn't tell Aizen what he wanted to hear then it would only get worse._

_"L-Lucifer So-Sombra." He said through the tears pouring out of his eyes._

_Aizen let out a breath of air as though he had been waiting his entire life to hear those words. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"_

_"Lucifer Sombra." He repeated, stronger this time to make sure he didn't anger Aizen._

_Aizen's smile widened as he wiped away one of the stray tears on Lucifer's face, ignoring the flinch that ran through his entire body as he did so._ _"That's right. Never forget that you are Lucifer Sombra. Ichigo Kurosaki is dead."_

* * *

Lucifer gasped as he immediately got to his feet and sonidoed away.

Orihime looked up in time to see him reappear in the sky above the building. "Ichigo! Wai-"

"I'm not Ichigo!" Lucifer screamed in a rage.

Orihime violently flinch at his voice. Lucifer was staring her down with the most savage look of blood lust in his eyes. It was like a throwback to the horrible creature Ichigo had turned into on the roof of Las Noches.

"My name is Lucifer Sombra! I'm an arrancar! An Espada! The strongest hollow in Lord Aizen's army!" He yelled as he pulled his sword back like he was about to swing it. "To hell with the consequences! You die here Orihime Inoue!"

Then, what looked like a black volt of electricity ran up the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. Orihime gasped, recognizing the technique.

"Getsuga!" Lucifer screamed.

Rukia's eyes widened as she too realized what he was about to do. "Don't do it!"

Lucifer sneered at her before swiping his sword at the group. "Tensho!" A large, jet black Getsuga Tensho discharged from his blade, heading to his old friends with the speed of a bullet.

There was no time to get out of the way. It was too large. They would never get out of it's range in time. Orihime put up her defensive shield in an effort to try and protect them only for it to shatter to bits the moment it came near the Getsuga.

There was nothing to do. They all just stood there frozen as the Getsuga Tensho enveloped them in it's black light.


	12. The Silence of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Orihime opened her eyes, then winced almost immediately. It was so bright that her eyes burned. Only a moment ago it was the dead of night. What was this?

Eager to find out, Orihime opened her eyes again, slowly this time so her eyes could adjust. She saw the vast blue horizon, without a single cloud in sight.

She quickly sat up and looked around. All around her were Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu, all unconscious. They all appeared to be on top of some type of platform made of concrete. She didn't understand. They should have died from that last attack. How were they here? In fact, where was here?

Getting up, Orihime looked over the edge of the platform, hoping to see something that could answer that question. She immediately regretted it. They weren't on a platform. There were windows on the structure beneath them, so it looked like a skyscraper. But that wasn't it. Underneath them were...clouds?

They were so high up that they were actually above the clouds. She immediately took a step back, her vertigo acting up.

Hearing someone groaning behind her, Orihime turned to see Renji getting up, the others not far behind him. She ran over to Renji since he was the first one up. "Are you okay?"

The redhead shook his head. "I've been better." He then opened his eyes and looked around, quickly having a similar reaction as he realized how high up they were. "Where the hell are we?" The others followed his lead and couldn't help but ask the same question.

"More to the point, how did we get here?" Uryu asked. The last thing any of them remembered was that giant Getsuga Tensho coming down on them. Now Lucifer was nowhere in sight.

" _I_ brought you here." A voice said from behind them. Almost all at once, everyone whipped around to face the speaker and saw a young stranger. He looked around their age, but he had this aura about him that made him seem much more mature. He appeared to be pretty close to Uryu in height and weight and had wavy black hair that seemed to be brushed to the side by an invisible breeze. His attire didn't seem to match either Arrancar nor Soul Reaper. It was a robe-like overcoat with a hood that he currently had down.

The sudden appearance of this strange character had put everyone on edge, and as one, they all drew their weapons and pointed them at the dark-haired stranger.

The stranger didn't react in the slightest. "Who are you?" Renji asked with Zabimaru raised.

The young man blinked at his question before responding. "It's ironic that you ask that Renji Abari. Among everyone here, you are the only one I have met previously."

Renji's eyes widened and he felt everyone else's gaze shift to him. They had met before? He didn't see any reason why this guy would be lying. Renji quickly racked his brain to try and figure out what this guy meant. His eyes narrowed intently at his features.

Nothing. He couldn't place that face at all. He had never...

Wait. He may not have seen that exact face, but he did see someone similar, while he and Ichigo were training together to achieve Bankai. If you added a pair of sunglasses and aged this guy up a few years, he was the spitting image of...

"You're Zangetsu?" Renji asked, surprising the rest of the group. Everyone turned back towards the now identified teen, looking for confirmation.

Tensa Zangetsu shook his head. "Not quite. You see while I have introduced myself to Ichigo as such in the past, I am not his Zanpakuto."

Uryu narrowed his eyes and nearly pulled his bow back again. If he wasn't a Zanpakuto then what was...

The thought cut short when Tensa Zangetsu's next action threw everyone off guard, especially Uryu. He reached out his hand to the side and reishi quickly gathered together in his grasp and took shape. In a moment, Tensa held a bright blue bow. "I am the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers." He said before allowing the bow to fade away.

Uryu's head instantly began to spin. An inner Quincy? He had never heard of such a thing in his life. He then looked up to the manifestation and asked the question that everyone was thinking. "If that's true, then why did you ever tell Ichigo that you were his Zanpakuto? And how is it that you're a separate being from Ichigo?"

Zangetsu maintained his ever-blank expression at the younger Quincy's question. "I assure you, I had my reasons for lying to him. As for how I came to be, the unusual nature of Ichigo's power allowed me to manifest in his inner world as though I were a Zanpakuto. But I did not bring you here to answer questions."

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Rukia asked, annoyed by the fact that the Quincy would only speak in riddles.

"This is Ichigo's inner world," Zangetsu said, surprising them. "Aizen has done everything he can to silence my voice within Ichigo. But in his last attack, I was able to incorporate enough of my power into that Getsuga Tensho to allow me to bring you here."

Everyone seemed to accept this answer. Orihime still stepped forward and looked to Zangetsu with pleading eyes. "Please tell us, do you know how we can get Ichigo back to normal? What is it that Aizen's done to him?"

Zangetsu looked the girl over impassively. He had seen her a fair number of times through Ichigo's eyes. He also knew of her affections for him of course. She maintained that desire to be with him even after he had turned into a hollow before her eyes.  _"Good."_ Tensa thought to himself.  _"When all of this is said and done, Ichigo will need someone to help him through this."_

Zangestu suddenly turned away from them. "Follow me, and all will be explained." Zangetsu then suddenly dropped through the clouds below.

Everyone rushed to the ledge to see what he was doing but he was already gone.

Renji snorted. "'Follow me'? And how the fuck are we supposed to do that?"

Orihime ignored what Renji had said and looked at the wall of the building they were standing on. Ichigo had mentioned something about this to her. That his inner world looked as though it were on its side. Orihime gulped before she decided to take a leap of faith. She stepped off the edge, alarming everyone there. But to their amazement, she didn't fall. Gravity seemed to shift around her and she stood up on the side of the building as though it were the right way up.

After some hesitation, everyone else walked onto the side of the building as well. Inoue then looked forward at the clouds and began to walk towards them. Experimentally, she reached her hand through first and pulled it back. Passing through them wasn't painful. In fact, she barely felt a thing. Orihime waited for everyone else to join up beside her and then she took a deep breath before walking through.

A moment later, Orihime's screaming filled the air as gravity shifted once again and they all began falling. Fortunately, there was another building not far below them that they landed on, narrowly avoiding falling to their deaths.

Orihime rubbed the bump beginning to form on her head when a sudden crashing noise took her attention away from her possibly cracked skull. They all looked around and what they saw was utterly horrifying.

The skies above were completely covered by dark clouds. The only light coming into this small world was a blood red glow that emitted from over the horizon. The streets were flowing with rivers of blood and water mixed together. Just above the tide was rubble from where tall buildings once stood. Lastly, bolts of pale lightning emerged from the clouds every few seconds, some crashing into buildings that were still standing. One hit the building they had just been standing on, which only seemed to damage it at first. But then another strike caused it to cave in on itself and crash, pieces of glass and concrete being sent into the blood below.

"What is all this?" Orihime asked no one in particular, completely stunned by the sheer carnage that was being laid to Ichigo's inner world.

" _This_ is what Aizen has done to Ichigo," Zangetsu said, reappearing behind them.

Renji took a step towards the Quincy, not fully understanding him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Zangetsu sighed before answering. "You see, Arrancars and Vizards are not  _truly_  hybrids of hollows and Soul Reapers. Yes, both have gained some fraction of power from the other side, but they can never be equal in both Soul Reaper and hollow power. That is what separates Ichigo from them. The unusual circumstances behind his powers allow him to wield the powers of a hollow and Soul Reaper to their fullest extent. Aizen coveted this power, which is why he has turned Ichigo to his side."

Rukia was the next to speak. "But  _how_ did he do that? And what does it have to do with what's going on here?"

"I don't know all of the details of how Ichigo has changed so drastically. However, I am privy to how he was turned into an Arrancar." Zangetsu explained. "You see, Aizen used the Hogyoku to actually fuse Ichigo and his hollow into a single personality."

"And that's Lucifer." Uryu finished, finally catching on.

"Correct," Zangetsu said with a nod. "Ichigo and his hollow are now one. But while his physical body is able to withstand the strain of this, his soul is another matter entirely."

"His soul?" Chad repeated.

"Yes. Ichigo and his hollow were made separately for a reason. Hollow and Soul Reaper are conflicting existences. No single soul can house the two. So when he was born it split into two. Now Aizen has made them whole once more, and that is why this is taking place." Zangetsu said as he turned to the storm behind him. "Ichigo's inner world is breaking down because it cannot withstand this unstable fusion of hollow and Soul Reaper. If this is allowed to continue..."

Zangetsu left a pregnant pause between his words as he turned back to the group. "...then Ichigo will die."

Orihime felt her heart skip a beat. Die? If they didn't get him back soon then he would be gone forever? Orihime prayed that someone was about to step forward and call him a liar. But silence had passed over the group, save for the violent storm raging around them. "D-Die?"

"I'm afraid so," Zangetsu said as he slowly descended to stand on the building with them. "It may take some months, perhaps even a year. But eventually, his soul with give way under the power that is flowing through him. You must separate him back into Ichigo and his hollow before that happens."

Rukia managed to let out a sigh, gaining some small sense of relief now knowing that they had more time than they thought. "Okay, how do we do that?" She asked.

"That is beyond me," Zangetsu admitted. "But one thing is certain. Lucifer must be stopped. When he expands his power the way he does, it accelerates the process. I must beg you, do you accept this, knowing full well what kind of power Lucifer possess?"

Of course. They knew what Lucifer was capable of going in. That wasn't going to change now. They would defeat Lucifer, and get Ichigo back if it was the last thing they did. This came as no surprise. What was a shock was that it was the usually timid Orihime who stepped forward to vocalize this. "If it means we get Ichigo back, then of course."

Then Orihime noticed something odd. Zangetsu, the normally impassive and stoic spirit, actually seemed happy. She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile pass his features.

"Thank you, Orihime Inoue," Zangetsu said gratefully. "You are the part of Ichigo that remains here. The small light inside of him, it's how he feels for you."

Orihime's eyes widened at Tensa's declaration. Th-the way he felt for her? She could already feel her heartbeat go up and her face flushed. Did he mean that Ichigo, the real one, felt for her the same way that she did for him? Orihime was about to beg him to elaborate when the corners of his mouth fell back down and his serious expression returned.

"You must go now," Zangetsu said quickly. "I was able to spare you from that single attack, but this will be the only time."

Everyone nodded. They all understood now. They had to get Ichigo back to himself, and the clock was running. One by one, they all faded away from the inner world, returning to the material plane.

Once they were gone, Zangetsu let out a sigh and look back at the wasteland that Ichigo's inner world had become. "Please hurry." He whispered as lightning brought down another skyscraper.

* * *

Everyone opened their eyes, feeling as though they had just awoken from a deep slumber. They were now all back on the roof of the building where they had been fighting Lucifer, but now they were all laying down.

As they got to a standing position, they noticed Lucifer still in the air looking at them and then his Zanpakuto in bewilderment.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't my Getsuga kill them?" Lucifer asked while he examined his sword, his reflection appearing in the white blade. He had seen the Getsuga envelop them in its black light but when it had passed, they were all simply laying down with their eyes closed, and they came to not a moment later. There wasn't a scratch on them.

Orihime looked up at Lucifer, but he didn't notice her as he was paying so much attention to his blade. It was so hard to believe that as powerful as he was, he would die soon if they didn't do something.

Rukia and Renji looked over at each other and nodded their heads. "Let's beat this idiot to the ground," Renji said placing Zabimaru over his shoulder.

"I agree. It's now or never."

Uryu pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Well, I can't let you two have all the fun. Count me in. Chad?"

"For Ichigo," the giant agreed.

Rukia nodded her head in satisfaction at her friends' resolve. There was no other chance they'll have if they want to beat Ichigo. But, if they fail Ichigo will be lost to them forever.

"Good. Let's go." Rukia flashstepped towards her target hoping that she would be able to catch the agitating Hollow-Soul Reaper hybrid off his guard.

Renji followed after Rukia and flashstepped a few feet away from Lucifer and raised Zabimaru. "Bankai!" he shouted. Lucifer jerked his head around in surprise. He sonidoed away just as the head of Zabimaru went past him. Rukia flashstepped next to Lucifer just as he reappeared.

Lucifer laughed as he dodged Rukia's and Renji's attacks and sonidoed behind Rukia. "When will you twits ever fucking learn?" he sneered as he raised his sword to slice at Rukia.

As their swords collided, Lucifer noticed Rukia's arm beginning to tremble, then realized with a start why that was. She only had one hand on her sword. The other was charging a kido and pointing at him.

"Hado number 33, Sōkatsui!"

Lightning burst forth from her hand and blasted Lucifer at point blank range. However, Rukia was left to look on in amazement as the light seemed to encircle yet bounce off Lucifer's hierro, like the water of a river working itself around a stone.

Lucifer smirked at her befuddlement and raised Tensa Zangetsu again only to bring it back down on her with even more force. The impact completely shattered Sode no Shirayuki, allowing the blade to continue it's path downward. Rukia did her best to side step out of the way but the sword moved with such speed that it still managed to take off a chunk of flesh from her arm as it passed. Rukia howled in pain as she collapsed on her side.

"RUKIA!" Renji voice broke through the air as he rushed towards her. He was so invested in whether or not she was okay, he barely noticed Lucifer, even as the Primera charged a bala on his index finger and fired it.

The bala made contact with Renji's right shin, and hit it with such force that a hole the size of a baseball was torn through it. Renji gasped in pain as he fell to the ground next to Rukia.

Lucifer laughed madly at Renji's pained groans as he continued to try and crawl over to Rukia. He raised his hand, intending to strike him again when he heard something hum through the air.

The Espada growled in frustration as he turned around and saw an arrow flying towards him. In a split second, he swiped at it with his sword and split the arrow down the center, causing the two halves to fly to either side of him. Lucifer then rushed towards the Quincy only for Chad to put himself between the two, with Brazo Derecho del Gigante in its defensive form.

As he approached, Lucifer wrapped a Getsuga Tensho around his sword. But rather than firing it, he allowed it to coat his blade as he swung his sword at Chad.

Uryu watched as the blade seemed to come a few feet shy of its target. He nearly let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Chad's forearm beginning to shift while the rest of his body stayed still. Uryu felt sick when he realized why that was.

Chad's forearm which bore the shield had been severed. It slid off the limb and hit the ground beneath them with a nauseating  _splat._ Uryu looked up at Chad's expression, no longer wanting to see the severed limb. He looked equally shocked and dismayed, no doubt the surprise was keeping him from feeling the immediate pain.

"Trying to defend yourselves is pointless." Lucifer's voice cut them from their collective daze. "Whatever my Getsuga touches will be cut through cleanly and without prejudice."

Uryu shifted his glance towards Lucifer, who seemed to have lost his gleeful expression. He quickly got to work in trying to form a bow, but before he even came close, Lucifer turned his blade around and shoved it beneath Uryu's rib cage.

In the center of all this gut-wrenching violence was Orihime. She stood frozen in place as Lucifer ripped his sword out of Uryu, causing the Quincy to fall to the ground. He then delivered a quick and devastating slash across Chad's chest, who now had no way to defend himself with his arm dismembered.

Seeing her final friend fall was enough to snap Orihime back to reality. She immediately ran towards Uryu and Chad to heal them when a sword flew next to her and stopped just an inch before it struck her throat. "Don't think I've forgotten about you."

Before she could even turn, Lucifer reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair and gave her a painful yank before the two ascended into the air.

Orihime struggled against Lucifer's grip as the Espada held her in the air by her neck. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't go back to Las Noches. But Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu were all injured, as were the Vizards. And she alone didn't have the power to stop him.

Suddenly, Lucifer pulled her close and stared her down, his mismatched eyes tearing into her brown ones. But it wasn't an expression of anger that marred his face. It was a smile. The same one he had been giving whenever he was in the middle of his vindictive acts.

"Thanks by the way," Lucifer whispered, ominously.

Orihime's eyes widened. "F-for what?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Lucifer's grin widened. "For going back on our deal of course." He said. "I made a pact with you that I wouldn't kill your friends if you came along quietly. But you violated that pact. So I plan to-" He was cut off by his own sick laugh. "- _go back_ on my word as well."

Orihime looked at him with a pale face. "No." She whispered. Her friends lay splayed out all around them, and they certainly were not in a position to defend themselves. He would slaughter them.

"Yes." He responded as he sonidoed up to a light post near them. He then hung her there by the back of her shirt, tearing the fabric on the tip of the pole. Orihime had to remain still, unless she wanted to fall to her death.

Lucifer then drifted back a bit and made sure that she was able to see them from there. He then turned back to her one last time, seeing a frightened and pleading expression on her face as a tear cascaded down her cheek. "Please. Don't do this. I'll go with you, I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt them."

Lucifer smiled again as he wiped her tear away. "Awwww, you really do love them don't you?" She nodded so quickly that her body shook and the back off her shirt ripped again. He leaned in again to whisper in her ear. "How about this? After you do what Lord Aizen wants, I'll make sure you get reunited with them."

He pulled back and saw a shocked and appalled look across her face. He was satisfied with how much pain this would no doubt inflict on her and turned back to her friends. Rukia was healing the others, despite her own injuries. Renji was the only other one to remain conscious, although he was still on the ground soaked in a pool of his own blood.

Lucifer snickered as he went up higher into the air and pulled back his Zanpakuto. "Getsuga..." He said calmly as black energy charged on his sword.

Orihime looked up at him with tears running down her face. "Please! I'll go with you, I'll do whatever Aizen wants, I swear to God! Please don't hurt them! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!"

"This'll only hurt a little." He assured her in a whisper. "Tensho!" Then, Lucifer swung his sword in a powerful slash that unleashed the full force of the Getsuga at them.

Rukia and Renji turned sharply in the direction of the large blast of energy. Their faces immediately twisted in horror. They didn't have the strength to flash step, the Vizards were out cold, and Zangetsu couldn't save them now. What kind of fate was this? To be killed by the same man that had saved their lives on more than one occasion.

But there was no time to dwell on the irony of the situation. They could do nothing but look at the Getsuga approaching them. But clearly, some higher power was looking out for them.

A flash of white shot before their eyes and stood in the way of the Getsuga Tensho. Lucifer saw this as well, but could not make out any details past the blinding black light of his own attack. But when the attack hit this newcomer and should have turned him into ash, it simply vanished, leaving the newcomer bare before Lucifer's vision. The Primera looked at him in surprise but an instant later, the Getsuga reappeared. But, now it was directed at Lucifer and moved even faster than before The dark-haired Espada snarled in frustration as he was forced to sonido away from his own attack.

He sonidoed back down to Orihime, who seemed equally shocked by the new arrival. But before either her or Lucifer could react, the figure flash stepped past the Espada and gathered Orihime up in his arms before heading back to Rukia and Renji. Lucifer was stunned silent at the newcomer's speed.

Meanwhile, once they had settled on the roof of the building that the others were on, Orihime finally let her gaze fall on her rescuer, who was lowering her to a standing position. She had been so thrown during the whole thing that she didn't get the chance to see him. Her gaze was met by a pair of copper brown eyes, and white hair that put the purest snow to shame. The man carried two Zanpakuto, one in each hand, and his smile gave off the warmest aura.

Rukia had never felt so relieved in her life. "Captain Ukitake!"

Ukitake turned to Rukia with the same kind smile. But his lieutenant was caught off guard when he suddenly coughed violently into his hand and saw red droplets scattered about his open palm. "Are you alright?!" She asked, startled. There had been plenty of moments like this back at their Division's Barracks. But she had never seen Ukitake's illness come out in the middle of an intense situation like this. She had remembered being told that her captain would take no part in this battle as his health would be an issue. So why was he here?

"I'm fine Rukia." He assured her with his smile returning, though it lacked the light it had moments ago.

"No, you're not." Renji countered as he got to a standing position. "Captain Kuchiki told us all that you were in bad shape and shouldn't fight. So what do you think you're doing here?"

Ukitake's smile faltered and his face dawned a serious expression. "I couldn't simply let you all die, now could I? As soon as I heard what was going on, I raced down here to help in any way I could." The white-haired man explained before another ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Ironic considering I have nothing to live for. Even if I survive this battle, Retsu will no doubt have my head for leaving bed rest."

Rukia frowned despite her Captain's attempt at humor. His illness was no laughing matter. He could be in serious danger if he exerted himself too much in this fight.

Before she could vocalize this, however, Jushiro turned his attention to Orihime. "Inoue, would you please heal the others?"

Orihime looked startled as though she had forgotten there were people to heal. She nodded and got to work right away on healing the Quincy and Fullbringer. She still couldn't help but keep a wary eye on Lucifer though, who was staring her down as though he was plotting her death in great detail.

Ukitake caught wind of her distressed look and followed her line of vision to the Espada he had just saved her from. He couldn't help but sigh. It was a travesty to see such a bright and exceptional young man twisted into the atrocity that was Lucifer Sombra. He especially couldn't stand that it happened to Isshin's child of all people.

With a renewed determination, Ukitake turned back towards Orihime. "Don't worry. I swear on my sword I will bring Ichigo back to you."

Orihime looked at the elder Captain with a stunned expression but managed to whisper out a small thank you. The white-haired captain smiled, but he had no idea the kind of burden he had just laid on Orihime's heart. Her friends, the Vizards, Hanataro, everyone around her was getting hurt to protect her. If Ukitake suffered even the smallest of wounds, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Not noticing her internal turmoil, Ukitake flash stepped back towards Lucifer, earning a glare filled with malice and blood lust from the Espada.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, observing the Captain. "You're no doubt Captain Ukitake of Squad Thirteen," he observed as he laid his hand on the hilt of his sword again.

"And you are Lucifer Sombra, the Primera Espada," Ukitake responded. "Or should I call you Ichigo Kurosaki."

At hearing his former name, Lucifer completely flipped. He dashed at Ukitake with his sword drawn and tried to bisect the older man. If it weren't for Ukitake blocking with  _both swords,_ Lucifer would have succeeded in doing just that. Despite blocking the strike, he was still pushed back a fair distance.

"That is it! Now you die for sure!" Lucifer screamed as he took out a small golden cube from his jacket.

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw it. That was the Sello Negación. The same device he had used to seal off their powers. "Captain! Look out!"

It was too late. Lucifer had already tossed the seal at Ukitake with immense speed. However, unlike other instances, in which it had formed a seal on their skin, the cube shattered when it hit Ukitake, taking no effect.

Lucifer looked at the result in surprise and tried to contemplate why this had happened. Before he could though, Ukitake charged at him, and now it was Lucifer who was on the defensive as Ukitake delivered strike after strike with all his strength.

"As I said before, I'm aware of everything that was going on in this fight!" Ukitake said as Lucifer did his best to get the upper hand, but was still pushed further away. "The Senkaimon has two settings. One places a seal on the bodies of lieutenants and captains who enter the World of the Living. The other allows us to bypass that and use our true power from the start!"

Lucifer's eyes widened before he composed himself and pushed against Ukitake's dual swords, forcing himself out of the clash. "Screw that!" He shouted as he sonidoed some yards away to put some distance between them. "I swear on my soul I'll kill you! Even if I have to turn you into dust!" Lucifer then charged a powerful cero on the end of his horn before firing an instant later.

Ukitake sighed. He knew what to do. He knew it would most likely allow him to win this battle. But if he did, Ichigo could die. But if he didn't, the rest of them would die for sure. He had no choice. Jushiro raised one of his blades in the direction of the cero. And when they met, the cero was actually taken into the blade, giving it a red glow. The silver prongs along the band that connected the two blades then lit up one by one until it reached the other sword, at which point Ukitake pointed it back to Lucifer and fired.

Lucifer stood shocked at what he saw take place. Once again his attack had been turned against him, but this cero was much faster and larger than the Getsuga, not to mention more powerful. He would never get out of its range in time.

And yet, fate seemed to have a poetic sense of justice. Mere minutes before, Rukia and Renji had been saved by a newcomer who would do anything to protect them. And now, Lucifer was about to be saved by one completely devoted to him.

Another sonido sounded, but not from Lucifer. This one came from someone else who appeared just in front of him. The light of the cero obscured their appearance though. And they neither hid nor ran from the cero. Instead, they reached out a hand and  _caught it._ The large red blast was stationary in the newcomer's grip, as though they had frozen it in midair.

The Soul Reapers stared in disbelief. That cero would have vaporized Lucifer, and now someone else had caught it with their bare hand.

The cero remained stationary until something even more hard to believe happened. The figure appeared to open their mouth and in a moment they...

They  _ate_  the cero.

Everyone looked in utter shock as the cero gravitated towards this newcomer's mouth and worked its way inside. Orihime gasped into her hands as she had seen this technique before, but never imagined it being used against them. After the cero was completely absorbed, the newcomer threw their head back before opening their mouth again and letting the cero loose. It sped towards Ukitake so fast that it put bullets to shame.

Not sure that he could reabsorb it, Ukitake opted to get out of the way. He flashstepped back to the group as the cero sailed past where he had just stood and collided with a building, completely obliteration the structure.

After a moment's pause, Orihime was able to let out a sigh of relief as she sensed no people inside that building. But there was something else that had her on edge. She turned her gaze back towards Lucifer and the newcomer, no longer obscured by the light of the cero. She let out a whimper as her fears were confirmed.

A flash of dark green and golden eyes. There was no mistaking who it was that saved Lucifer.

The aforementioned Espada, looking at his savior, smiled slowly as he too came to realize her identity.

"Why thank you for the assistance...Neliel."


	13. Lost At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | (Possibly) Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Soi Fon observed the blonde Espada that stood before herself and her fellow captain. She was still taking in the knowledge that her true power was unacceptable because of that Sello Negación. And what was this about Lucifer killing people with their own zanpakuto?

These thoughts were cut short as Hallibel slipped her index finger through one of the holes on the hilt of her sword and quickly pulled it from its sheath. While it was in the air she quickly grabbed the hilt and readied it, expecting an attack.

"Apache, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose." She called out the names of her fraccion one by one, each composing themselves when they heard their names. "I want you to stand back from this fight. Don't get involved under any circumstance."

Apache lurched forward and attempted to make her way towards Hallibel. "But Master Halli-" She was stopped when an arm reached out in front of her and cut her off. She looked up and Mila Rose who did not seem phased by their leader's order. Mila Rose, in turn, looked back towards Hallibel. "As you wish Master Hallibel."

Before another protest could escape Apache's lips, Mila Rose grabbed a hold of her torso and sonidoed some miles away from the battlefield, with Sung-Sun not far behind. Once they were out of the way, Apache ripped herself from Mila Rose's grip and glared at her dark-skinned companion. "What the hell was that about?!"

"You really must learn to pay attention to those around you, my dear Apache." Sung-Sun countered as she turned her back to the bickering two and looked back at the ocean before them. "Master Hallibel already drew her sword. She is planning on taking this fight completely seriously. Besides, those captains aren't even in her league with their powers sealed off. Not to mention that Master Hallibel's true power comes from water, and she now stands in the center of the ocean. This will not be a fight but a slaughter."

* * *

Hallibel closed her eyes in contemplation for a moment, pleased that her subordinates would not get hurt during this conflict.

She then turned her gaze to the two captains below. "Must we engage in such barbaric campaign?"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at the blonde Espada. "As long as you associate with scum like Aizen, 'such barbaric conflict' is inevitable."

Hallibel closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Very well then. Let's get on with it." Her hand then reached up for the zipper of her jacket. She slowly pulled it upward, exposing her upper body by doing so. Her breasts were surrounded by the same white material that made up an Arrancar's mask. But there was a small opening in the armor where her breasts met that exposed her bare flesh.

Right there, plain as day, was the number five inked unto her breast. Hallibel finished unzipping her white jacket, revealing a mask in the shape of a shark's mouth covering her face from jaw to cheeks.

Soi Fon eyed the tattoo that marked Hallibel as Quinto Espada suspiciously. "Odd. As I recall, you held the rank of Tercera during the battle of Karakura Town. Could it be that you have lost favor with Aizen and been demoted?" Soi Fon then waited for a response. She by no means actually thought that could be the cause of her change in rank. But if it angered her in the slightest, there was a better chance of her screwing up.

But Hallibel's eyes gave off the same cold and stoic glance they always had. "It is true that with recent additions to the Espada, our ranks have undergone change. But do not for a moment mistake that to mean that I have grown weak."

As if to emphasize her point, Hallibel gathered her spiritual pressure. In all it's glory, her energy enveloped her and took the appearance of a golden beacon of light that shot up to the sky, and down to the abyss. Soi Fon reflexively flinched back from the power that radiated from her. She wasn't kidding. Hallibel's power was easily on par with that of Barragan's. Perhaps even greater.

Just as quickly as it had formed, the pillar of light vanished. And Hallibel charged towards Soi Fon.

Soi Fon quickly drew her own Zanpakuto to clash against Hallibel's. When the two blades collided, Hallibel's sword tore halfway through the Soi Fon's blade.

Not allowing herself to be taken aback, Soi Fon flash stepped down to the rock that Komamura stood on. The animal Captain was not as stoic as his peer though.

He examined the gash in Soi Fon's blade.  _"A Zanpakuto owned by someone at Captain level should be near impossible to break. For this Espada to damage it like that..."_ Komamura shook the thought away, remembering that this was no time to worry about that.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" As she released her Zanpakuto, a light enveloped Soi Fon's arm and materialized into a metal brace that settled on her wrist, while the rest formed a single metal claw on her middle finger.

She then flash stepped to the Espada hoping to strike her just above the eye. Hallibel instinctively ducked and swiped her sword at the assassin. Soi Fon too dodged in a back-flip, lowering herself closer to water level.

Soi Fon made to dash forward, ready to strike again. But when she tried, a powerful tug on her leg kept her from advancing. Soi Fon looked down and saw water from the ocean had crept up her leg and was holding her in place.

Soi Fon looked up to see her opponent steadily advancing towards her. Soi Fon tried again in vain to yank her leg free from the water. It felt more like pulling oneself from quicksand than water.

When Hallibel neared though, the large blade of Komamura's enormous Bankai collided with the water between them, blocking the blonde Espada from her target. Incidentally, the giant splash also sent vibrations hurling up the water around Soi Fon's leg. While it was still shaking, the Second Captain managed to break free of the liquid restraining her and flash stepped back to solid ground.

Hallibel looked over her opponents in contemplation. Unlike her fight with Captain Hitsugaya, this was not a simple back and forth between ice and water. One was already in Bankai, and the other despised her Bankai so much that she rarely if ever used it. And considering its destructive power, it would be careless to use it at this range. Not to mention the fact that their power was limited by at least eighty percent.

This next step then was most likely not even necessary. Regardless, she was ordered to end the battle as soon as she could. That meant no holding back.

Hallibel raised her sword up and pointed towards the captains before her. Both raised their own Zanpakuto in response, expecting an attack from the female Espada. This, however, was no attack. Yet it sealed their fate all the same.

"Hunt, Tiburón!" The water beneath Hallibel's feet shot upwards and encased her in a giant pillar, obscuring her appearance from the two captains. Inside yellow reishi glowed like a star.

Eventually, the water ceased its upward flow and gravity brought it back down in an ungraceful collapse. The impact formed a giant wave that came up to Komamura's Bankai's chest and forced both him and Soi Fon to flash step up into the air.

They then set their gaze downward and caught an eyeful of Hallibel's Resurrección.

In this form, her clothes and Espada tattoo were gone. Her mask remnants had become a collar, with extensions covering her breasts. She gained spaulders on her shoulders, which bore a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure formed on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Hallibel wore a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She also had on a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon had also changed, taking the form of a broad pata, which resembled an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covered her hand. The sword possessed gill markings along either side of the blade, and power radiated from it in waves. Hallibel had also lost the three braids in her hair, causing her hair to become messy, and gained two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. Now free from the disturbing maw of her mask, it was clear that Hallibel was quite beautiful, though her expression was so blank that it was a mask in and of itself.

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed on the Espada. She had briefly seen this form in Karakura Town, but had ignored it in favor of focusing on her own fight with Barragan. Now she could feel the full power of this form, which had clearly increased over the past three months.

Komamura was not willing to wait for her to make the first move. He made to lift up his sword so that his Bankai might do the same. However, his limbs were completely frozen. Despite his efforts he couldn't move. It was just like when Lucifer had held down his sword in the Soul Society.

Realizing the cause, Komamura turned to see that while his Bankai was not being bound from the outside, water was leaking through the gaps from the  _inside_ of his Bankai's armor. It was just like how Hallibel had restrained Soi Fon's leg. She was no using it to restrict the movement of his Bankai.

Hallibel took note of the captain's surprise as he realized what she had done. "Do not tell me you thought I would be foolish enough to allow a Bankai of that power to remain active." She said with disdain as she raised her shark-tooth sword. The sword began to glow with a golden light before she brought it back down in one swift movement. "Trident."

Even though Komamura's Tengen was a sizable distance from her, the giant still received a gigantic slash to its' chest plate that ran from its shoulder to waist.

With a horrified expression edged onto her features, Soi Fon turned just in time to see her fellow captain receive the exact same injury to his torso. Blood flew free from him dying his haori a dark red. The pain that shot through him was so intense that he lacked the energy to scream. It caused him to loss balance and plunge downwards towards the sea as his Bankai feel back into the water and was over taken by it.

"Sajin!" Soi Fon screamed as she flew towards him. But before she could make another move, Hallibel was upon her. In the blink of an eye, Soi Fon found herself mere inches from the receiving end of Hallibel's massive sword.

"La Gota." Hallibel said calmly as water ran out of the gill-shaped openings along her sword, coating the end of it. Soi Fon had the foresight to flash step away just before the water shot outwards with the speed of a bullet.

When Soi Fon reappeared some yards away, Hallibel raised her sword again. "Hirviendo." Upon her command, water rose up from the sea around them and gathered around her in perfectly round spheres. "Cascada." This time, the water came together in a spiraling surge that flooded towards the assassin captain.

Once again Yoruichi's apprentice flash stepped out of the attacks way, only having to move a few feet to the side. However, the water twisted in a sharp curve and was aimed at Soi Fon once more. She turned around in time to see the attack, but not in time to react.

It hit her with its full force, eliciting a scream from the normally stoic captain.  _"It's so hot! It's burning my skin!"_ With this rush of boiling water crushing down on her, she could not flash step. Leaving her to be pushed back as the water poured down on her. After another moment, her back hit the lone rock that she and Komamura had been using to stand on. She screamed again from pain and did her best to shield herself by crossing her arms over her body. The pressure of the Cascada was so intense that the rock began to break apart and sink underwater.

By the time the cascade had ended, Soi Fon's skin was bright red with innumerable blisters rising up on her arms and legs. Steam tumbled off of her as she looked up at Hallibel, whose expression remained impassive. Though on the inside the Quinta Espada was quite pleased. One captain had already been swallowed up by the ocean. The other was in utter agony. Sooner or later she would have to simply surrender if she had any value for her own life.

Or not. Soi Fon flash stepped in front of Hallibel with her clawed hand raised. Tier still reacted in time to swing her sword, which collided with Soi Fon's claw. But rather than being pushed back, Soi Fon turned her body about the part of her claw that had blocked the sword, flipping herself upside down as she did so and landing behind the Espada.

Soi Fon took the opportunity and struck the center of Hallibel's bare back. The Espada growled in frustration as she spun around to face her opponent. But the damage was done. A butterfly-shaped stamp had inked itself onto Hallibel's back, marking the sight of the attack.

Soi Fon could not help but smirk. "I suppose Aizen thought he was being clever by locking most of our power away. Admittedly it was not a bad strategy for the most part, but out of all the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I rely on raw power the least."

Hallibel's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "That arrogance will be the death of you." She vowed as she raised her sword again. "Cero."

Hallibel swept her sword in a wide arc and a golden cero followed her swing, though Soi Fon was already gone.

The Espada became quickly overwhelmed as Soi Fon flash stepped from place to place to create 15 speed clones of herself. The clones formed a perfect circle around the blonde arrancar, entrapping her.

This put Hallibel in a rather difficult position. The mark Soi Fon had placed on her was in a rather inconvenient blind spot. Soi Fon could lunge forth from any one of these clones and deal the additional strike she needed to finish her off.

 _"I'll simply destroy them all."_ Hallibel decided as she brought back her sword. "Casca-"

She was cut off as a figure burst from the water and charge up to the battlefield.

"Roar, Tenken!" Sajin howled as a phantom version of his Bankai's arm appeared at his side. Komamura swung his sword at the Espada with the transparent blade following his movement perfectly.

Hallibel, taken aback by the sneak attack, blocked the giant sword with her own. Now stuck in that position, Soi Fon finally leaped out from behind Hallibel, ready to strike her target.

Hallibel turned back when she realized what it was Soi Fon was doing. She took her free arm off her sword, causing her sword arm to tremble as it was forced to hold off the giant Shikai itself. With her free hand, she grabbed a hold of Soi Fon's arm before her claw could make contact. Soi Fon fought back with all her might to end her opponent right there, and finally managed to break free of Hallibel's grip, slashing her claw to the side as she did so and feeling a satisfying tear of Hallibel's flesh.

With her adrenaline kicking in, Hallibel pushed back against Sajin's blade and sonidoed away from the two. She appeared close to the surface of the water, with her back to the captains.

Both looked at her back intently as they waited to see what would happen. After a few moments, much to their disappointment, another mark appeared a few inches to the left of the one already on Hallibel's olive skin. Soi Fon cursed under her breath for so narrowly missing her target.

Meanwhile, Hallibel continued to look down into the water as she realized what just happened. Of course that one attack wasn't enough to incapacitate Komamura, he simply feigned pain and moved under the water waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She mentally berated herself for having been foolish enough to fall for it.

Hallibel then looked over her shoulder and down into the water to see the reflection of her back, taking note of how near one mark was to the other. That had been close. Too close. Her mistake had very nearly cost her her life.

She sighed once again for being so daft. This was not a time to worry about her pride. She could not worry about conserving energy or showing her hand. This had to end  _now._

"I'm impressed that you were capable of this much with your power held back. You have certainly earned my respect as warriors. That said..." She announced as she looked up to them sharply. "I was sent here by Lord Aizen himself, entrusted to retrieve the fragment of the Oken that is safeguarded here. I cannot afford to lose. So from this point on, I will not hold back."

Soi Fon's eyes widened at Hallibel's proclamation before snorting. "What nonsense. You have already released your true form. What further power could you posse-"

Soi Fon stopped talking as an intense spiritual pressure came raining down upon her and Sajin. Once again it became hard to move under its weight and the difference between its' power and theirs became terrifyingly apparent.

"You are correct," Hallibel said as her power rose to new heights and golden reiatsu tumbled off of her like steam coming off of red hot steel once submerged. "This is my Resurrección, and there was once a time where that would mean something. But the Espada have surpassed all limits and redefined what was once thought possible. The Espada I mentioned before, Ulquiorra Cifer, has a technique that is specific to him alone. Though over the course of the last few months, he has passed it on to all Espada numbered one through six."

Hallibel looked up at her foe's with narrowed eyes. But now, her sclera were as black as coal. "Gaze upon me Soul Reapers, for this is the true form of despair."

"Resurrección, Segunda Etapa."


	14. Clashing Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page if you want to see.
> 
> Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho was not enough to stop Aizen. With the last of his strength, he captured Ichigo and retreated to Hueco Mundo. Three months later, the Soul Society comes under attack by Aizen again, and this time they must cross blades with an opponent they never expected to fight.
> 
> Pairings: Ichigo x Orihime | Rukia x Renji | Grimmjow x Nel
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.
> 
> Warning: This story includes graphic violence, character death, and strong language.
> 
> Special Thanks: Lady Serai, co-writer of this story and who is and will be responsible for most of the battle scenes in this story. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Grimmjow was a lot of things.

He was arrogant. He was brave. He loved to fight. He loved even more to win. And he could definitely qualify as a psychopath.

But even he understood honor.

Grimmjow hated Ichigo Kurosaki with all his heart for a time. Those brown eyes staring at him with a look that said he refused to give up. That black sword never so much as chipping its blade as he clashed against it with his best attacks. And that pretentious orange hair practically glowing in the dark. But Nel had once told him that there was a pretty obvious reason for that.

Two people that are too alike rarely get along.

He could see her reasoning in that. Like Ichigo, he never backed down, he wielded great power, and, of course, he too had a ludicrous hair color. Perhaps that's why he did manage to get along with Lucifer. Ichigo's personality had done a complete one-eighty upon becoming an Arrancar. But that was beside the point.

The point was that even though Grimmjow despised Kurosaki so much, when he  _did_ fight him, he insisted that they do it on equal ground. There was a reason for that too.

In Grimmjow's personal opinion, fighting an opponent at anything less than their full power was nothing short of cowardice. And that was why he  _hated_ what Aizen was having him do.

Sure, the Sello Negacion wouldn't seal away  _all_  their power, but it left the captains in front of him weak none the less. And Grimmjow knew full well that he didn't need such a tactic to win.

That made this suck even more. He knew that Aizen monitored his Espadas' every move. And if he didn't use that damned seal here and now, he would lose a lot more than an arm this time.

So he threw the golden box that Aizen had given him. He unocaught the shocked expressions on the faces of Unohana and Yachiru as he explained what it did. Their shock didn't surprise him one bit, but he was baffled by the lack of surprise from Zaraki. He stared at the manic grin spreading across Zaraki's face.

Grimmjow had to raise a cerulean brow at his reaction. "What's your deal? You just excited that it's gonna be more of a challenge to try and take me down now?"

The Captain shook his head and raised his serrated Zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Nah, I'm just glad. Ya see that little light show ya just went for, it ain't gonna work on me."

Again the Espada shot him a questioning look. "What was that?"

Kenpachi gave a toothy grin before going on. "See, this is the first time I've been to the World of the Living in a long time. (1) The old man mostly forbids me from coming here. That's cause we can only come with a seal, so our spiritual pressure doesn't harm any of the living souls here. But they gave up on trying to seal my powers up a long time ago! There was so much power in me that no seal would work! The only thing that can block my power is my eye patch!"

Grimmjow's mouth hung open when he finally understood the meaning of Kenpachi's words. "So...you're sayin'."

Before the words left the bluenette's mouth, Kenpachi had leaped into the air, sword in hand, and heading right towards Grimmjow. However, the Espada then flashed his own sick grin before blocking the blade with his own sword. A fierce blast of wind blew outwards from them as their spirit energies collided. Yachiru actually got picked up by the winds and if it hadn't been for Unohana reflexively grabbing hold of her, she would have flown off.

"Well good!" Grimmjow shouted proudly as his own blade held back Kenpachi's. "Aizen was making me use that cowardly tactic! I prefer to fight my enemies head on! Show me what you got Soul Reaper!"

The two then added strength to their swords that caused both to be pushed back a fair distance.

Kenpachi slowly turned to face Unohana, his grin falling as he did so and a stern expression replacing it. "Listen. I want ya to stay outta this an' keep Yachiru safe. Besides, you'd just get in my way."

Unohana was in no mood to protest. She did want to keep the young lieutenant safe, and Kenpachi wasn't wrong to say that she couldn't do much with her current level of power. That said, she also knew better than anyone that getting between Kenpachi and an opponent like this was the quickest way to an early grave. With that in mind, Unohana picked up Yachiru with both hands and flash stepped to the bench posts far up in the Coliseum.

Yachiru immediately wiggled out of her grasp once they took a seat and leaned forward in the stands. "Go get him Kenny! You can do it!"

Grimmjow cracked a smile at the young girl's shouting. "Awwww~. Soul Reaper's got a fan club. Ain't that cute."

Zaraki turned back to his opponent with his own wicked smirk. "Ya gonna keep talkin' or are ya gonna fight?"

The Espada raised his Zanpakuto to level Kenpachi. "Thought you'd never ask."

"Good." The Eleventh Captain said before pulling back his haori to reveal his bare, scar-covered chest. "I'll even let ya get the first strike."

Unohana nearly rolled her eyes at the Kenpachi's antics. She had to admit though, his gifts were impressive. When it came to Zaraki, it wasn't only a battle of pure physical strength, but of spiritual pressure. The concept of letting his opponent get a clean strike at him was more for intimidating them than it was an act of fairness. If his enemy's spiritual pressure was less than his own, and it usually was, they were the one that got injured at the end of the strike. Now it was time to see who had more strength to them.

While most of Zaraki's first-time opponent questioned his insistence on allowing them the chance to strike him, Grimmjow clearly had no such concern. He pounced towards the captain with his sword raised and brought it down on him. A flash of light broke out as skin collided with steel and Unohana had to look away for a moment. She then looked back to see the results.

And as had happened with hundred of adversaries that came before, Grimmjow had failed to injure Kenpachi.

Rather, the hand that Grimmjow used to grip his sword was bleeding profusely.

Unohana looked in closer to Kenpachi. Much to her surprise, he had lost the sadistic grin that normally encompassed his features. Rather, he frowned in confusion and stared at the blade pressed against his chest, which understandably befuddled the Fourth Captain. Why would he...?

Unohana got her answer when she saw a stream of blood flow down the Zanpakuto. Only this wasn't from Grimmjow's hand sliding down the hilt. It was from Kenpachi's chest sliding down the blade.

With one fluid movement, Grimmjow pulled back his sword and confirmed her suspicions. The was a large slash across Kenpachi's chest from Grimmjow's sword.

While the two fighters remained motionless inside the Coliseum, Yachiru looked down at them with confusion. "I don't get it. If someone's spirit energy is greater than Kenny's he gets hurt. If their energy is weaker than Kenny's, they get hurt. What does it mean if both of them are hurt."

Unohana reached out and stroked Yachiru's pink locks. "It means that neither of them is stronger than the other. Their power is equal as it stands."

Meanwhile, Grimmjow looked down at his torn up palm with his grin never leaving his features. He turned sharply to Kenpachi with pure blood-lust in his eyes. "Neat trick. Too bad it won't work with me."

Kenpachi regained his grin and redid his haori before raising his sword to the Espada. "I can see that. Good thing too. That means you're no weakling."

Grimmjow's reiatsu began to rise and take shape in the form of blue fire encircling him. "Not even close."

In the blink of an eye, the two clashed swords again. Kenpachi managed to get the upper hand and pushed Grimmjow's sword to the side, resulting in a shock wave that turned the rows in that direction to dust.

Grimmjow quickly countered. His sword slammed down on Kenpachi's and both struck the ground, causing the entire structure to rumble and cave in a few inches.

This went on for some time. Trading blow after blow, slash after slash. Neither gave an inch. The destruction of their battle got fiercer and wreaked havoc on the ruins around them. It got to the point that Unohana had to put up a kido barrier around herself and Yachiru.

Grimmjow delivered several quick slashes in a row, with Kenpachi managing to parry them all. Then Grimmjow swung from below, causing Kenpachi's sword arm to get pushed upwards. Taking his opening, Grimmjow gave Kenpachi a hard kick in the side, feeling the satisfying crack of a rib or two.

As Kenpachi used his other hand to cover the injured area, Grimmjow leapt back and struck his sword into the ground. He then gripped the bade fiercely and jerked his hand down, cutting his own palm open on the blade. Using his blood as a catalyst, Grimmjow concentrated all of his spirit energy and charged up a large blue cero in his right palm. But when it was ready to fire, rather than aim at Kenpachi himself, Grimmjow set his sites on the Fourth Captain and Eleventh Lieutenant. Both were so taken aback by the sudden focus on them that neither could react.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow howled as the large cero discharged, making its way to the two Soul Reapers in the form of a giant beam.

Kenpachi growled at the action. He knew that the kido barrier Unohana had set up would never protect them from something that powerful. Having no skill in flash step, he had no choice but to run in order to put himself between them and that attack. He wasn't sure if it was his motivation to get there before the cero, or his incredible spirit energy, but he did it. He placed himself right in the path of the cero and brought down his sword strongly, causing the cero to tear and split off in two directions, putting two large holes in the Coliseum.

When the cero had passed, Kenpachi lowered his sword and glared down and the blue-haired psychopath, grinning in the center of the ruins. "Ya proud of yerself?" He called from the stands as Yachiru fussed over whether he was alright.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Pretty much. Gotta admit it was fun watching you run like hell to get hit with my cero."

Kenpachi slowly made his way down to the arena. Grimmjow noticed that there was something different about him now. Before he had seemed just as happy to fight Grimmjow as he had been to fight Kenpachi. But now the aura he gave off was different. It was angry, serious, and cold.

"This really sucks ya know," Kenpachi said as his glare intensified. "I was beginning to have fun. But now that you tried to hurt Yachiru, I'm gonna have to kill you here and now." Kenpachi reached up and grabbed his eyepatch before ripping it off and throwing it on the ground. With it gone, his true power was unleashed. And Grimmjow got the brunt of it. The sheer magnitude of it caused his lungs to tighten and his muscles to stiffen. Being assaulted directly with this power, however, was another matter entirely. And Grimmjow was about to find that out.

Kenpachi swung at him hard with mercy being the last thought in his mind. Grimmjow narrowly dodged it, still managing to get a long scar across his cheek. He managed to block Kenpachi's next attack with his sword, but he was pushed back and thrown directly into the wall behind him. This was not like anything Grimmjow had experienced before. When he had fought Ichigo, the substitute had fought using his conviction to protect his friends as a motive. But this was something else. This was rage.

Grimmjow tried again to fire a cero at him. But without his eyepatch, Kenpachi spirit energy caused the cero to collapse in on itself before it ever came close. The carnage that followed could not be stopped so easily though. Kenpachi raised his sword and brought it down on Grimmjow. The Espada managed to raise his sword in time to block the massive strike but the impact slammed his back into the ground. Squinting through the shock and pain, he watched Kenpachi swinging his blade down again. He brought up his sword again in a vain effort to defend himself but Kenpachi was holding nothing back. Again and again, he struck, each blow causing Grimmjow to sink further into the ground. Finally, with all his might, Kenpachi used both hands and brought his unnamed Zanpakuto down on Grimmjow. A humongous gold pillar shot up to the sky at the point of impact. When it dissipated, there was so much dust rising up from the battle that Unohana couldn't even make out Grimmjow. She could only see Kenpachi walking out with a stoic expression and, she realized with disgust, blood covering his face. The utter violence that was just displayed made the sheer glee Yachiru expressed rather off-putting.

"Yeah! Kenny killed the bad man! Woohoo!" She yelled in childish delight. Unohana let out a sigh. At this rate, she'd grow up to become a serial killer with that attitude towards death.

Kenpachi slowly climbed his way up to the place they were sitting. Once he was close, Yachiru jumped up and hugged his blood-stained haori. He patted her head affectionately and scoffed a bit. "Guess that guy was all talk."

Unohana nodded and got up from her seat. The healer in her desperately wanted to heal up his cuts and bruises but she knew he would never allow her to. The damned warrior's pride always countered logic at every turn. "We should go down to the arena and start digging. The fragment of the Oken is buried beneath the center of the stadium. With all the destruction you've caused, it'll be a miracle if it's still in one piece."

Before Kenpachi could begin to explain how much he did not care, a sick cackle resonated throughout the entire arena. Both Captains and Lieutenant looked down to see the dust beginning to clear and Grimmjow standing upright in the arena. But that's not to say he didn't look worse for wear. He looked like he had lost a fight with a hurricane. There were cuts, bruises, welts, and what appeared to be dislocated bones, and that's only what Unohana could see. She was sure that the number of bones he had broken outnumbered the amount that was intact, and even those were sure to be fractured. He was using his sword as a cane in order to stay upright. Nonetheless, Grimmjow was laughing sadistically.

"Weird, I thought you were the tough Captain of the Eleventh." Grimmjow sneered after calming down, earning a glare from Kenpachi.

It was Unohana that responded. "What's weird is someone in your position finding a reason to laugh. I am a healer first and foremost so I must beg of you, stand down. Don't die for pride."

Grimmjow cocked a brow, the grin never leaving his face. "Only one of us is dying today sweetheart. And it 'ain't me." Then he turned to Kenpachi. "That was impressive though. Was that really you going all out?"

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the Espada but still gave him a curt nod.

Grimmjow snorted. "So all the rumors about you are true." He then looked up sharply, his electric blue eyes piercing Kenpachi's soul. "Sucks. I was hoping you'd be stronger than that, but it turns out this will be like squishing a bug."

"What was that?!" Kenpachi growled as he took a step forward, his spirit energy rising again.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sorry, did I use so many big words that your mind turned to mush. Let me put it to you this way then..." Grimmjow said as he held his Zanpakutō up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. "This is what real power is. Now Grind, Pantera!"

**(Soundtrack - Bleach OST 4 Track 4 Power to Strive)**

The sword glowed light blue as he put his left hand up to it. He then raked his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn released a torrent of spiritual power that created tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. The dust from the surrounding area enveloped the bluenette's form in a huge sandstorm that forced Unohana to put the barrier back up. When it cleared, Grimmjow's Resurrección was revealed.

His appearance changed drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet became black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that was longer than his body. His hair became very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears, which had become swept back and cat-like. He had lost his distinctive jaw mask, which was replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changed to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He had blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. All his wounds had closed up and his form was completely refined, save for the scar that Ichigo gave him in their first encounter.

Grimmjow then let out a powerful roar, sending out shockwaves that vibrated and shook the entire stadium, forcing Kenpachi to lose balance. Before he even got the chance to correct his stance, he came face to face with the blue-haired Arrancar. Grimmjow had sprung up into the stands as though he had jumped a few feet. The blue-haired Arrancar delivered a powerful lower roundhouse kick into Kenpachi's side. Kenpachi hit the circular wall of the stadium. But Grimmjow was just beginning. He sonidoed over to Kenpachi, unable to care less about Yachiru and Unohana, and delivered a series of quick jabs to Kenpachi's chest with his claws, specifically the area he had previously kicked. If the ribs on that side hadn't been broken then, they certainly were now.

Kenpachi managed to tighten the grip on his blade and strike out with it. But Grimmjow parried the blow with the blades that aligned his arms and grabbed Kenpachi's head, turning, and throwing him face first into the opposite wall, causing the entire structure to crack and cave in on itself, as well as on Kenpachi.

The Eleventh Captain was trying in vain to make sense of what it was that was happening.  _"_ _This isn't real. This can't be happening. He's only number six! I should be stronger than this."_ But Kenpachi's reprieve was short-lived as Grimmjow sonidoed and was on him again. Delivering attack after attack faster than Kenpachi could hope to block them.

Unohana looked at the battle in shock. She had never seen Kenpachi overwhelmed to so completely. That said, she couldn't deny the pity she felt for him as well. Raw power alone was never enough. And yet, that was all Kenpachi had ever relied on. He had the most basic knowledge of swordsmanship, no skill at all with kido nor shunpo, he had no reishi based attacks like the Getsuga Tensho, and the worst of his faults was his refusal to learn the name of his Zanpakuto. He focused too much on power alone. And on that path, Unohana always knew that there would come a time and place where Kenpachi would meet someone whose raw power surpassed his. This was that time. This was that place. Moreover, Grimmjow had skill in both agility and reishi ability, both sore spots for Kenpachi. Really, it was no less than a miracle that he had survived this long.

Grimmjow was relentless in his attack. Lashing out with both his hind claws and clawed hands with incredible speed. Kenpachi could barely defend himself against the onslaught. Grimmjow then delivered a powerful cero to the center of the Eleventh Captain's chest. The explosion pushed him until his back hit the wall. Kenpachi couldn't hold it in. He lurched forward and vomited blood.

Grimmjow snickered. "The mighty Kenpachi Zaraki, reduced to a bloody mess on death's door. Sorry for you to go down like this, but there can only be one king."

Kenpachi glared at Grimmjow with bloodshot eyes. "Don't expect me to start bowing."

Grimmjow's smile widened as he prowled forward. "Oh, you'll fucking bow." He whispered before breaking into a run.

Kenpachi wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't! This ended here and now! With the last of his strength, he raised his sword and poured all of his power into his blade. When Grimmjow was close, he brought his jagged sword down on him.

Grimmjow lifted an arm in an effort to have the blade catch the attack, but it pushed his arm down and ran through his shoulder. But that's where it stopped. Kenpachi tried his best and willed it to go deeper but that was that. His sword wouldn't break through anymore. And Grimmjow hardly seemed to notice. Or care. In fact he smiled a bit more.

"I guess you still have some fight left in you." He mocked as he pulled the blade out and threw it to the side. "Fine then. No more fun and games."

Grimmjow flipped backwards and gathered together his spirit energy. His claws glowed, and he made a slashing motion. Each claw became a long, sharp blade composed of reishi.

"Desgarrón." Grimmjow stated with a smile. "This is my strongest attack. Now I consider myself a man of my word Soul Reaper. So here's the deal. If you manage to stay standing after this attack, I'll surrender. I'll even bow before you and call you the superior warrior."

Unohana looked on in terror. The spirit energy compacted into those blades was immense. It would tear him to shreds for certain. He'd never survive!

"Ready or not here it comes!" Grimmjow yelled as he threw his arms forward and unleashed his attack, the claw-shaped blades overlapping.

"Kenpachi get out of the way!" Unohana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kenny!" Yachiru yelled as she ran down to the arena.

But Kenpachi's pride would not let him move an inch. He stayed completely still, even as the large blades hit him dead on and covered the arena in a cloud of dust.

Yachiru screamed and started to run faster towards the site of impact while Unohana raised a had to cover her mouth in horror. The destruction resulting from that attack was unlike anything she had ever seen. The stadium behind had caved in the shape of giant slash marks, as though a giant animal had scratched at it with its claws.

However, not a moment later, everyone in the Coliseum held their breathe as the saw the shadow of a figure inside the dust cloud stand and walk towards the edge. Grimmjow couldn't understand this. That was his strongest attack. Ichigo had barely beaten it, and even then he much stronger now. This shouldn't have been possible.

Meanwhile, Yachiru started laughing and squealed with joy as she ran towards the figure. "Yeah! Kenny won! Kenny won! Kenny-" Her cheers stopped when Kenpachi emerged from the dust.

The fact that he was walking was most likely through willpower. There were deep claw marks across his chest that crossed over each other and formed a diamond pattern. He was bleeding profusely from these marks. The blood cascaded down his torso and formed a river that marked his path. His eyes were glazed over, as though his body was moving but his mind had ceased to function. After a few more steps, his body reached its limit. He fell to his knees before his entire body went down right in front of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked at the mutilated Captain before him. "Told ya you'd kneel."

"KENNY!" Yachiru screamed at the top of her lungs and ran over to Kenpachi. She pushed his shoulder in a vain effort to turn him over and begged him to wake up, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Grimmjow internally groaned. That made this a little bittersweet. The kid crying over what he just did cause the smallest bit of regret to settle in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't a sadist like Lucifer. He didn't enjoy suffering for suffering's sake.

These thoughts were cut short when he heard a flash step sound next to him. Grimmjow readied a cero and aimed it at the figure next to him, Unohana, who had a sad look on her face. "You wanna be next?"

Unohana put her hands up non-threateningly. "If I did fight you, you would most certainly win. My power was sealed off, unlike Kenpachi's. I wouldn't last very long. But as I said before, I am a healer first and foremost. You have your victory. So please, just let me by so I can save his life. I won't stop you from getting the Oken. Just let me do my job."

Grimmjow mulled over her offer briefly before putting his hand down and allowing the cero to vanish. "Fine. Do as you will." He said before turning to Kenpachi and smiling. "I want him alive so that he can know he lost to me." Grimmjow then walked over to Kenpachi and lifted his head up by the tips of his spiky hair. His eyes were closed though. "You hear me? Today is the day you lost to the true king, Grimmjow Jaggerjack!"

Grimmjow then unceremoniously dropped his head back in the dirt and stood up. He then shifted out of his Resurrección. His form shined in blue light before that light passed over him and went down his arm, forming a shape at the end of his hand and materializing back into his sword. Grimmjow then began to walk off until he felt a tug at the back of his jacket. He turned and saw Kenpachi still lying face down on the ground, but still managing to reach up and grab his jacket. Kenpachi managed to lift his head up just enough to glare at Grimmjow.

"I won't...go out...like this...not to someone...as weak...as you." He said between gasps for air. "Not to...the sixth."

Grimmjow laughed at that remark and narrowed his eyes at the Captain of the Eleventh Division. "Really? You're worried about losing to the Sexta Espada? In that case, let me give you peace of mind." Then, Grimmjow walked forward with Kenpachi still gripping the back of his jacket strongly, causing the fabric to tear. See this jacket wasn't like the one Grimmjow had worn before. While his last one revealed his back and allowed one to see his Hollow Hole through to the other side, this one covered up his back, as well as his rank. And with it torn up, his true ranking was revealed, plain as day. There was no six on his back now. It was now a large, unmistakable, number two.

The Captains and Lieutenant alike looked at the mark in collective shock. They knew the Espada would have gotten stronger but this? How was it possible that Grimmjow had grown four ranks higher?

Grimmjow laughed again at their reaction. "Suits me, don't ya' think? All the Espada got strong over the last three months, but no one got stronger than me!"

Grimmjow then returned to to the task at hand and walked towards the center of the arena. Once there, he charged a cero in his hand and fired it straight downwards, causing more destruction to the ruins. When the dust had cleared, a large crater had formed in the center of the arena, with a small object sticking up through the ground. Grimmjow slide into the crater and yanked it out in one movement. The object was a small circular shaft that had two rectangular appendages on either side of it. A piece of the Oken. (2)

Unohana could not help but feel dread as she knelt down to treat Kenpachi's wounds. With this victory over a captain like Kenpachi like it was nothing, the other Captains were certainly going to be defeated as well. It was just a matter of time. And then, Aizen would have his victory as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Kenpachi never going to the world of the living - check it out! I'm pretty sure that in canon he never does so I thought it would be cool to give a reason.
> 
> (2) The Oken - look it up on bleach fanon wiki. My description sucks because I literally don't know how to describe that thing. Anyway, just imagine it cut into fourths.


End file.
